A war with Dark and Light
by Louve Delwenn
Summary: Harry Potter est maltraité par son oncle et est retrouvé presque mort par Sévérus Snape. Celui-ci le prend en charge puisque Sirius Black est dans le coma. Entre la création du groupe Chimère, un colocataire spirituel aux références douteuses, un rapprochement avec les serpentards et un Dumbledore manipulateur, la vie du survivant est loin d'être simple !
1. Chapter 1

_**CHAPITRE PREMIER**_

__**Le début de la fin, ou bien le début d'un renouveau ?**__

Un jeune homme brun traversait de nombreux couloirs aussi vite que ses jambes le lui permettaient. Ses pas résonnaient sourdement sur les pierres alors que son souffle se faisait erratique. Des larmes amères coulaient sur ses joues rougies par sa course. Il passa trois fois devant une même tapisserie, celle du septième étage. Quelle réaction ! se dit-il avec douleur tandis qu'une porte de bois sombre apparaissait dans le mur.

Actuellement, il s'était réfugié dans l'antre de la Salle-sur-demande, qui avait pour l'occasion prit la forme d'un salon chaleureux. Il s'étira et inspira un bon bol d'air qui lui rappela seulement qu'il avait encore la gorge serrée et le cœur éprouvé. Il laissa glisser son regard en face de lui. Il n'avait absolument pas fait attention à la pièce dans laquelle il venait de laisser son cœur s'épancher. Il y avait au sol un parquet grisé, et une cheminée adossée au mur gauche. Devant l'âtre reposaient deux canapés en cuir noir et une table basse d'ébène où trônait une tasse de chocolat fumante que Dobby s'était fait une joie de lui apporter malgré l'heure tardive. Toujours prêt à l'aider ce gentil elfe un peu fanatique. Le feu crépitait chaleureusement et éclairait les mur verts et gris clairs de la pièce. On aurait dit que la douce atmosphère de la pièce crée par le château visait à réconforter le jeune homme.

De temps à autre, il avait l'étrange impression que la magie du château l'avait rendu vivant. En plus, certains fantômes avec qui il avait discuté, en parlaient comme d'un être à part entière. Il se souvenait très bien quand il avait posé la question à Nick Quasi-Sans-Tête. Celui-ci avait éclaté de rire en lui disant que c'était bien rare qu'un vivant lui pose un question à laquelle il ne pouvait pas répondre. Revenant quelques instants à la réalité, il ouvrit les paupières sur ses prunelles vertes émeraudes, tirant sur le Véronèse. Le brun, qui avait entouré ses jambes de ses bras en enfouissant sa tête dedans releva celle-ci.

Il fit inconsciemment voleter la grande tasse blanche jusqu'à lui et but doucement le liquide sucré. Peu à peu, il réussit à mieux respirer et à reprendre ses esprits. Il se décida à faire le point pour savoir si ce qu'il s'était passé cet été et même avant était si catastrophique que cela pour engendrer une réaction si douloureuse.

Tant de choses s'étaient passées l'année précédente! Et même avant d'ailleurs. La mort de Cédric, le retour de Voldemort, Ombrage et pour couronner le tout le coma de Sirius. Il posa sa tête sur ses bras maintenant repliés et inspira une fois de plus pour disperser ses larmes. Son parrain avait tenu à être présent lors d'une action de l'ordre du Phoenix et s'était reçu un sortilèges noir particulièrement ancien.

En fait, ce n'était pas censé être une mission très dangereuse, et c'était d'ailleurs pourquoi Dumbledore avait accepté de le laisser participer aux opérations. Le but était simple : s'introduire dans la maison des Lambert, une vieille famille française qui avait habité en Angleterre. Cette famille était en réalita éteinte depuis une génération et avait laissé derrière elle une grande bibliothèque remplie de livres de magie noire. Comme l'Ordre ne voulait pas que ces ouvrages tombent entre les mains de Voldemort, ils avaient entrepris une récupération.

Cependant, personne n'avait pensé à la possibilité selon laquelle la maison serait déjà acquise par les Mangemorts. Ainsi, Sirius, Bill Weasley, et Shayne et Lana Clark, deux aurors, se retrouvèrent encerclés par une vingtaine de Mangemorts en train d'étudier les livres. Par chance Bill et le couple Clark n'eurent que des blessures minimes et parvinrent à attraper neuf des criminels. Mais un Mangemort plus coriace que les autres était présent : Avery. Et bien entendu, ce fut Sirius qui se battit contre lui. Pas de lui-même, selon la lettre que lui avait envoyé Bill pour lui raconter la rencontre, mais par l'insistance du Mangemort.

Finalement, il reçut un sortilège complexe, comprenant deux phrases latines, en plein dans le dos alors qu'il se retournait pour attaquer un autre Mangemort qui lui avait envoyé un ''expulso'' le frôlant de prêt. Dans la lettre de Bill, Harry avait remarqué que celui-ci rabaissait constamment les Mangemorts, et à vrai dire, les Serpentards aussi. Il n'était pas sûr que cela soit vraiment une bonne chose. Toujours est-il que Snape, qui avait été chargé de trouver un contre-sort ne parvenait pas à le déceler. Mais il savait qu'il y avait tellement de documents à examiner que cela pouvait prendre du temps. Le brun savait qu'il y avait encore de l'espoir et il pouvait accorder une certaine confiance au professeur de potion pour s'occuper de son parrain. Repenser à tout ça lui faisait toujours mal mais il allait de mieux en mieux, heureusement.

Il avait changé pour remonter la pente, surtout pendant les vacances. Il ne s'en était vraiment rendu compte que quand on lui en avait fait la remarque. Il était plus sérieux, beaucoup moins naïf et plus détaché. Il avait passé la moitié du mois de juillet et le mois d'Août en entier chez le professeur Snape. Et ils avaient su se faire confiance en se comprenant peu à peu. Avec Sirius endormit, et Rémus en mission presque constante pour l'Ordre, le brun n'avait plus personne vers qui se tourner. Snape fut étrangement la personne vers qui il put le faire.

Certes au début tout n'avait pas été simple, chacun pouvant reprocher des choses à l'autre mais ils s'étaient expliqués, remarquant certains points communs dans leurs histoires respectives. Chacun avait été battu par un membre de sa famille, ils avaient certaines habitudes quotidiennes similaires, ils étaient méfiants envers les inconnus, et tous deux étaient entièrement dédiés à leurs causes. De plus la chauve-sourie des cachots n'était pas si inintéressante que ça, et il restait un homme très intelligent possédant beaucoup de connaissances. Bien sur, c'était seulement quand il avait une certaine estime pour une personne qu'il lui laissait passer des brides d'informations … De plus, il ne laissait pour autant rien passer de ses sentiments. Il avait seulement laissé tomber toutes ses remarques acerbes et méchantes. Il restait bien évidemment des remarques ironiques et moqueuses, mais désormais, lui-même en riait.

Il appréciait de plus en plus le professeur, avec qui il pouvait discuter des heures, et qui était une mine de conseils intarissable sur les sortilèges d'attaque et de défense. Snape avait fini par lui enseigner une nouvelle fois l'Occlumentie et la Légilimentie. Il avait fait des progrès énormes et parvenait sans trop de problèmes à se protéger ou entrer dans d'autres esprits. C'est une chose qui les avait étonné tous les deux: quand il s'y mettait, il pouvait rapidement apprendre. Ceci dit le professeur en avait profité pour lui coller des listes entières de sorts (de défense, d'attaque et certains plus quotidiens) et les caractéristiques d'ingrédients de potions à retenir pour la fin du mois d'Août. Il avait eu l'impression de devenir une machine à force de faire rentrer des informations dans sa tête absolument pas habituée à tant de connaissances. Et surtout pas à apprendre des sortilèges sans les pratiquer ! La faute à la limite d'âge à la pratique de la magie.

Il avait aussi appris l'application de certains sortilèges plus basiques à d'autres niveaux. Par exemple l'aguamenti qui habituellement projetait un simple jet d'eau, peut devenir glace ou brume. Ceci dit pour la plupart des sortilèges élémentaux basiques, il avait déjà fait ce travail. Le brun avait pris la décision de ne plus se reposer sur ses lauriers. En tout, il avait appris les sortilèges de sixième et septième année, avec en plus certains plus compliqués issus de la formation d'auror, ou d'autres formations de sortilèges. Oui, définitivement cet été était un nouveau point de départ.

Le jeune homme posa sa tasse vide sur la table et se remémora sa journée.

Nous étions le lundi de la rentrée à Poudlard et Harry avait pris la décision de parler de son été à Hermione et Ron. La journée s'était assez bien passée. Ils avaient reçu leurs emplois du temps dès le petit déjeuner. Bien sur, comme chaque année, ils avaient deux heures de cours de potion comme premier cours. Harry se souvenait très bien de la stupéfaction de la classe Serpentarde-Gryffondore.

La raison ? Snape avait simplement fais un hochement de tête en passant devant la potion du brun. Tout comme il le faisait pour un Serpentard qui effectuait une bonne potion. Ou pas en fait. D'habitude pour les élèves des autres maisons, il faisait la remarque la moins positive possible. Alors voir ce professeur agir ainsi envers cet élève-ci avait vraiment mis les élèves sur le cul. Comme quoi, avoir bossé tout le mois d'Août sur des potions lui servait ! Ses deux meilleurs amis aussi avaient été très surpris. Ne souhaitant pas leur en parler devant tous le monde et sans s'être préparé à leurs réactions, il ne leur avait rien dit. Ils avaient simplement acquiescé devant le refus de réponse du jeune homme en sachant qu'il s'expliquerait à un moment ou à un autre.

Ensuite, ils avaient eu cours de divination. Comme à chaque cours, cette positive professeur de divination qu'était Sibylle Trelawney lui prédit une mort sous peu. Il avait très bien utilisé son temps en cours d'histoire de la magie, c'est-à-dire le temps de la sieste. Le repas du midi s'était déroulé dans le calme, à part le fait que Colin Crivey semblait vouloir à tout prix interviewer le survivant pour le journal qu'il avait créé. Et le dit survivant avait décidé que sa survie serait due à l'évitement du jeune homme. Rien de bien inhabituel en soi.

Le cours de sortilège fut quand à lui très surprenant pour Harry. Il se rendit compte avec joie que les listes de sorts apprises lors du mois précédant avaient fait leur travail et il comprenait parfaitement le sort qu'ils devaient apprendre et l'avait bien réussi dès le premier coup, à la stupéfaction des élèves. Car bien qu'étant puissant, ce sort était vraiment réputé comme difficile à exécuter, même pour un bon sorcier. Donc une excellente surprise qui poussa Harry à prendre la décision d'apprendre la théorie du plus de sorts possible. Ensuite, le cours de métamorphose fut plus normal. Il n'était pas particulièrement doué dans cette matière même si il maîtrisait très bien les métamorphoses animales. Oh, pas en tant qu'animagus, mais transformer un hibou en chat, un verre en oiseau, une chaise en loup … La journée s'était donc achevée sur ce cours.

Hermione avait alors demandé aux garçons si ils venaient à la bibliothèque et sous les protestations de Ron, Harry avait indiqué qu'il devait leur parler. Par automatisme, ils se rendirent dans le parc du château. Il faisait encore beau, le soleil les réchauffait toujours de ses rayons bienfaiteurs. Hermione était devant les deux jeunes hommes et choisit d'aller vers le saule pleureur.

Harry observa la jeune préfète plus en détails que le jour de leurs retrouvailles sur le quai de la gare. Elle s'était faite dégrader les cheveux et ils étaient maintenant beaucoup moins volumineux. Ses reflets caramels lui donnaient un certain charme et mettaient son teint en valeur. Elle avait par ailleurs pas mal bronzé pendant ses vacances en Corse. Son visage était légèrement maquillé et elle portait un uniforme plus adapté à son corps qu'auparavant. Définitivement, la jeune fille avait décidé de se féminiser et de faire attention à elle. Peut être que cet aveugle de Ron l'approcherait alors.

Quand à celui-ci, il avait encore grandit. Il faisait au moins un mètre quatre-vingts, au grand damne de Harry qui ne faisait qu'un mètre soixante-huit, précisément. Il était également plus obtus qu'avant. Peut-être les vacances passées avec Bill avaient eu cet effet sur lui...

Dès qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés près du lac pour en discuter, le brun avait eu un mauvais pressentiment. Hermione et Ron le regardaient avec de l'inquiétude mêlée à de l'incompréhension. Tous les trois s'étaient assis sous le sol pleureur, presque les pieds dans l'eau étant donné que les trois amis étaient à peine à plus de deux mètres du bord du lac. Harry s'était appuyé contre le tronc de l'arbre et avait inspiré une grande bouffée d'air pour se donner un peu de courage. Hermione prit la parole en première :

« Tu voulais nous parler Harry ? demanda-t-elle simplement.

\- Oui.

\- Qu 'est ce qu'il y a ? demanda à son tour Ron.

\- C'est à propos de cet été.

\- Ah, oui. Été où tu nous a complètement ignoré, sans donner aucune nouvelles, à part une lettre sans aucun sens, comme si on était juste de vieux chiens pouilleux, c'est ça ?, dit amèrement le rouquin.

\- Je suis désolé... Je sais que j'aurais dû vous envoyer une lettre mais il s'est passé tant de choses... Je ne pouvais pas vous en parler par écrit.

\- Ça je peux comprendre Harry. Mais putain ! Ne rien nous dire c'est pire que tout. On s'est inquiétés, surtout que tu n'est même pas venu nous rejoindre au Terrier.

\- Ron n'a pas tord. Tu le sais très bien. Et puis si il t'était arrivé quoi que ce soit on aurait pas été au courant !

\- Je sais, je suis tellement désolé, souffla Harry.

\- C'est bon, on sait très bien que tu es comme ça … On a eu le temps de s'habituer, dit doucement Hermione.

\- Surtout l'année dernière, rajouta Ron avec une cette même amertume.

\- Tu peux nous raconter, maintenant, ce qu'il s'est passé cet été.

\- Oui, le brun prit une nouvelle inspiration et continua, J'ai passé le début du mois de Juillet chez mon oncle et ma tante.

\- Il ne s'est rien passé de grave n'est-ce-pas ? Harry resta silencieux.

\- Harry ? Mais réponds-nous ! »

Le brun avait baissé la tête, ses yeux émeraudes brillants de douleur, honteux de ce qui lui était arrivé en partie à cause de sa peur de perdre le contrôle et du sentiment que tout soit de sa faute, qu'il aurait pu agir ou aider d'une façon ou d'un autre. Il releva la tête et s'assit au sol suivit des deux gryffondors. Il devait leur dire clairement les choses.

« Non. Tout s'est très mal passé.

\- Oh mon dieu, que t'a-t-il fait ?

\- Il m'a battu. Mais, c'était pire qu'avant. Il a frappé beaucoup plus fort, plus longtemps, sans raison.

\- Par Merlin... » souffla Ron alors qu'Hermione avait les larmes aux yeux.

Il y eut quelques minutes de flottement pour laisser le temps au jeune homme de stopper ses larmes, sous les excuses de ses amis de ne pas s'être rendu compte qu'il souffrait tant chez sa famille. Sous leur compassion aussi.

« Et presque deux semaines après mon arrivée, j'étais vraiment amoché.

\- Harry, pourquoi ne nous as-tu pas contacté ?

\- Eh bien, comment vous dire … Quelqu'un est arrivé pour une tout autre raison. Alors je n'avais plus à vous embêter. Cette personne a sonné alors que Vernon me frappait dans la salle à manger. Je ne pouvais plus bouger, plus rien faire.

\- Attends, pourquoi t'as pas utilisé ta magie ?

\- La dernière fois que j'ai utilisé ma magie en dehors de Poudlard, j'ai failli être expulsé ! Et puis ... , le brun se pinça les lèvres. Il ne savait pas si ils allaient vraiment comprendre.

\- Tu avais peur de ne pas pouvoir t'arrêter, compléta Hermione, qui surprit une nouvelle fois Harry par sa juste analyse.

\- Oui. Donc cette personne est arrivé à ce moment là.Quand mon oncle a ouvert la porte et qu'on m'a demandé, il s'est mis dans une colère noire en disant que le monstre n'était pas là. Il a continuer de hurler et le visiteur l'a stupéfixé en m'appelant.

\- Qui c'était ? Demanda Ron.

\- Et pourquoi cette personne voulait-elle te voir ? »rajouta Hermione.

Ses yeux noisettes brillaient d'incompréhension. Ceux de Ron aussi mais la compassion envers son ami pour tout ce qui lui était arrivé prédominait de peu. Hermione lui avait pris ses deux mains entre les siennes. Le jeune homme avait peur de leurs réactions. Mais comme pour la première annonce, il se fit gryffondor. Harry releva ses yeux émeraudes vers elle et il répondit à leurs deux questions :

« C'était Snape, il était venu me prévenir que Sirius avait une chance de se réveiller. Il voulait que je sois là pour son présumé réveil qui n'arriva finalement pas. »

Ses paroles laissèrent place à un silence mortifié alors que ses amis le regardaient les yeux exorbités. Hermione lâcha les mains de Harry et recula légèrement. Ron semblait tenter d'intégrer la nouvelle. Plusieurs minutes passèrent, et ce fut le roux qui explosa :

« Avec Snape ? Cette vieille chauve-sourie pouilleuse des cachots ? Celui qui t'a rabaissé pendant quatre ans pour ensuite t'ignorer l'année dernière en annonçant devant tout le château qu'il ne voyait pas l'intérêt de parler plus à un gamin si doué qu'il a gagné la coupe des Trois Sorciers et fait renvoyé un bonbon rose sur pattes, après une dispute flamboyante où il a traité Sirius et tes parents « d'ignobles hypocrites » ?! Non mais c'est quoi ça... Et pourquoi t'es pas venu chez nous putain ! On est tes amis ou pas ?

\- C'est parce que vous êtes mes amis que je ne voulais pas vous embêter, encore une fois. Vous avez fait beaucoup pour moi, surtout l'année dernière. Il était hors de question de vous déranger une fois de plus. Surtout vu dans quel état j'étais. » Les membres du trio d'or de gryffondor continuèrent de s'engueuler sur le fait que Harry ne les ait pas contacté ou donné de nouvelles et soit allé chez Snape.

« Tu as cohabité avec ce vieux serpent poisseux et con et arrogant et …

\- Harry, c'est vraiment surprenant. Et...ça s'est bien passé ? demanda Hermione qui faisait de son mieux pour accepter la situation et couper Ron qui semblait vraiment intolérant quoique dans l'immédiat à court d'arguments.

\- Non mais tu fous quoi là ?! Il ne nous a rien dit, il nous a ignoré ! Il ne nous fait pas confiance !

\- Je ne pense pas que ce soit ça. Et puis je pense que Harry se serait sentis étouffé, non ?

\- Oui...Toute ta famille est très gentille, réconfortante, présente et à l'écoute Ron, mais je n'y suis toujours pas habitué, à ce qu'on s'inquiète autant pour moi je veux dire. Et puis, je n'aurais pas pu reprendre pied en étant trop entouré, avec ma façon de voire les choses à ce moment là, même si c'est très gentil.

\- OK … Je vais essayer de te comprendre, accorda Ron, qui manifestement avait plus ou moins réussi à se calmer.

\- Nous nous sommes expliqués avec Snape. Et j'ai réussi à comprendre pourquoi il agissait comme ça avec moi.

\- C'est inattendu, mais c'est plutôt positif, non ?

\- Ouais … , fit sceptiquement le rouquin. »

Ils discutèrent plus en précision du comportement de Snape, et enfin Hermione posa LA question.

« Ah oui Harry, tu as toujours des visions de Voldemort ? »

Le brun s'était figé, d'anticipation ou de terreur, il ne le savait pas lui-même. Il ignorait si il devait leur en parler. Si les deux rouges et ors étaient ouverts d'esprit en ce qui concerne beaucoup de choses, autant Harry était certain qu'ils penseraient que ce dont il allait leur parler était de la magie noire. Ce n'était pourtant pas le cas étant donné que cette magie était apparentée aux esprits, fantômes et autres spectres.

« A ce propos … je dois vous parler de quelque chose d'important.

\- Encore !

\- Ron ! Laisse-le parler.

\- Merci Hermione. Je... c'est assez dur à dire...

\- Réponds par Oui ou par Non, répondit simplement Ron.

\- OK. Oui, j'ai toujours des visions de Voldemort, mais je vois aussi tous les soirs dans des sortes de rêves Tom Riddle. »

Ses paroles furent de nouveau accueillies par un silence.

« Tu ne nous a pas dit que c'était une seule et même personne ?

\- Eh bien oui et non. Ils ont été très peu de temps la même personne.

\- Je comprend rien, dit Ron.

\- Moi non plus...

\- Le plus simple ce serait que je vous raconte tout depuis le début... Y compris les hum mauvais traitements de mon oncle pour que vous compreniez tout.

\- Raconte nous entièrement ton été alors, ainsi on aura aussi des précisions sur ta cohabitation avec le professeur Snape » quémanda Hermione, avide de savoir.

Et ainsi commença-t-il son récit.

o0O0o

J´espère que ça vous a plu, je posterais sûrement un chapitre toute les deux semaines. Bien sur, je rappel que Harry Potter n'est pas à moi mais J.K Rowling~


	2. Un esprit étrangement partagé

Bonjour /Bonsoir à tous. Merci beaucoup de suivre cette première fanfiction! (oui, vous ne vous en rendez pas compte, mais à chaque fois que je reçois un mail qui me dit que j'ai un nouveau Follower /une review/autres, je saute de joie et les gens autour me prennent pour une folle.)

Je tiens aussi à remercier : adenoide, Alycia Panther, TeZuKa J, megaminx et stormtrooper2 pour leur reviews qui m'ont fait vachement plaisir !

Pour répondre un peu aux interrogations, oui Ron et Hermione sont un peu louches, mais vous verrez plus tard pourquoi ~

Bon, bien évidemment, je ne détiens pas les droit de Harry Potter et je ne me fais pas d'argent dessus, tout cela revient à J.K Rowling.

Ensuite, chose que je n'avais pas pensé marquer en début de chapitre, il y aura dans cette fanfiction des couples homosexuels comme je l'ai précisé dans les pairings : HP/DM et SS/SB, même si ils se mettront ensembles dans looongteeemps, donc homophobes ou personne n'appréciant pas, s'abstenir !

CHAPITRE DEUX.

Un esprit étrangement partagé.

(ou comment apprendre à Tom Riddle que celui-ci vous a envoyé un Avada auquel vous avez survécu.)

« Passes de bonnes vacances Harry !, saluèrent Ron et Hermione qui partaient en direction de leurs familles respectives.

-Salut, à bientôt. » répondit évasivement le jeune homme qui lui se dirigeait vers un couple mal assortit : homme embourbé et une femme tout maigre.

L'entrain n'y était pas. Comment pourrait-il l'être ? Trop de mauvais sentiments s'engonçaient dans tout son être. Le désespoir lui serra le cœur. Il n'avait aucune envie de retourner vivre chez eux. Il en voulait franchement à Dumbledore de l'envoyer encore là-bas. Il savait que cela faisait parti de sa sécurité mais la protection du sang et les sortilèges du vieux directeur fonctionnaient-ils réellement contre les Mangemorts ? Il avait eu envie au cours de l'année de demander au directeur si il n'y avait pas d'autres solutions mais il ne parvenait jamais à formuler de la bonne manière ses questions pour avoir une réponse claire. Parce que bien sur le directeur faisait son possible pour répondre aux questions un peu sérieuse de Harry par d'autres interrogations, des réponses vagues, et autres tactiques toutes aussi agaçantes les unes que les autres. Il soupira une nouvelle fois en songeant à sa famille. Ceux-ci étaient au courant pour le coma de Sirius et ils allaient sûrement passer leur été à insulté l'homme sans défense. C'était tellement blessant de les entendre dire du mal de cette personne si chère à son cœur. Harry se sentait si seul,et si triste. Et surtout coupable de ne pouvoir rien faire.

L'inquiétude lui alourdissait l'estomac constamment. Il savait hélas qu'il devrait enfermer ses sentiments, et garder la tête froide pour ne réagir à rien lors des deux mois suivants. Oh, pourtant il avait vraiment envie d'agir, mais si il se rebellait, qui dit qu'il parviendrait à s'arrêter ? Qui dit qu'il ne s'en remettrait pas à de la violence abusive et non défensive ? Qui dit qu'il n'irait pas trop loin ? Qui dit qu'il ne méritait pas ce qu'il vivait ? Personne, et certainement pas lui. Surtout que sa magie était de plus en plus versatile et capricieuse. Et un verre briser parce qu'il était en colère ! Et un première année transformé en animal parce qu'il le regardait comme si il voyait Merlin ! Et pleins d'autres comme ça … Sans qu'il puisse maîtriser sa magie. Accompagnant cela, le risque de ne pas pouvoir retourner à Poudlard pour usage de la magie sans être majeur était une menace trop importante pour lui.

« Eh Potter, ramènes-toi !, s'exclama le tas de graisse qui lui servait de bourreau.

\- Oui Monsieur, répondit docilement mais avec les yeux brillants de quelques larmes contenues le brun.

Ils montèrent en voiture dans un silence pesant. Harry se sentait honteux de n'avoir parlé des agissements de son oncle à personne. Enfin à personne, il en avait vaguement parlé à ses deux meilleurs amis mais sans leur préciser le degré des mauvais traitements. Son oncle grogna qu'ils étaient arrivés et Harry se dépêcha de sortir ses valises du coffre pour ensuite les monter dans sa chambre. Il en profita d'ailleurs pour libérer Hedwige qui commençait à piailler, mécontente de rester enfermée. Il avait réussi à la subtiliser avant que son oncle ne s'en approche. L'aspect miraculeux de ce fait ne fit que l'inquiéter inutilement. Et si l'homme s'en rendait compte ? Il caressa le doux plumage de sa fidèle compagne avant de la laisser s'envoler dans la nature. Il l'avait envoyé chez Luna, qu'il savait restée chez elle pour toutes les vacances afin d'aider son père à rédiger des articles du Chicaneur. Il ne savait pas si elle gardera sa chouette mais il avait pensé à écrire un rapide mot. Il n'était pas du tout certain que Luna comprenne ce qu'il avait griffonné mais la connaissant, il y avait des chances qu'elle comprennent toute seule. Ainsi, il savait que sa chouette serait en sécurité, à l'abri de son oncle. Sous les cris de sa tante aux accents chevalins, le brun descendit. Quel serait le programme de ses vacances ? Sa tante prit la parole alors qu'il arrivait devant elle.

« Bien. Tu vas t'occuper tous les matins du jardin, et les après-midi de ranger le grenier. Tu feras également la cuisine. Compris, espèce de dégénéré ?

\- Oui, Madame.

\- Parfait. Au moins est-tu un peu plus obéissant que ta chienne de mère. »

Harry serra les lèvres pour ne rien répondre alors que la colère se répandait dans ses entrailles. C'était elle la chienne ! Alors qu'il regagnait son calme en cuisinant, un horrible et entêtant mal de tête le prit. Ce n'était absolument pas comme quand sa cicatrice lui infligeait des douloureux maux de têtes. Après avoir finit de préparer le repas et avoir mis la table, il fut envoyé dans sa chambre et enfermé. Ah retrouver sa chambre, si belle, avec sa petite taille, son matelas de lit si défoncé, sa couverture usée jusqu'à la corde, une taie d'oreiller décousue, une couleur jaunâtre au niveau des murs... Oui, une chambre pimpante ! Pensa-t-il sarcastiquement. Son mal de tête ne le quittait pas.

Le lendemain, après une nuit mouvementé, il fit le petit déjeuner aux choses qui lui servaient de famille. Il s'éclipsa discrètement avec une assiette et des couverts. Il préférait nettement manger seul qu'entouré d'une bande de porcs qui ne cessaient de le descendre, lui, et son parrain. Il avait en plus vraiment envie de rester au calme avec cette affreux marteau piquer sous son crâne. Rapidement, sa tante l'appela pour lui dire qu'il était temps de s'occuper du jardin. Harry avait assez de chance car il faisait beau ce matin. Ceci dit ce ne serais pas de tout repos étant donné qu'il devait désherber tout le jardin et retailler la haie. Enfin, c'était une des rare choses qu'il aimait bien faire ici. Il avait commencé vers neuf ans et depuis, il avait toujours adoré s'occuper des fleurs. Il cultivait aussi quelques légumes mais ça l'intéressait beaucoup moins. Après avoir fini de jardiner, il s'occupa du déjeuner. Les instructions étaient simples : un œuf par personne pour faire une omelette. La brute était au régime.

Soupirant, il mit la table après avoir fini de cuisiner. Cependant, il fut surpris par un bruit de claquement de porte. En jetant un œil dans l'entrée, il put voir son oncle grogner en entrant dans la maison. Harry se demanda vaguement ce qu'il faisait là et pensa avec une joie ironique qu'il s'était peut être fait virer de son travail. Le jeune homme aux cheveux sombres ne pouvait pas tomber plus juste. Il observa le plus discrètement possible son oncle parler avec sa tante et plus les minutes passaient plus le visage de celle-ci s'assombrissait. S'il avait bien comprit ce qu'il c'était dit, et bien son oncle avait été forcé aux vacances pendant un mois au moins. Harry n'avait cependant pas compris la raison de ces vacances. Après avoir remarqué que son omelette avait finis de cuire après qu'il y ait rajouté un œuf pour son oncle, il se hâta de mettre une nouvelle assiette et des couverts sur la table et de disparaître dans sa chambre.

Il passa le reste de son après-midi à ranger une partie du grenier où reposaient les jouets cassés de son cousin. Fatigué par l'effort fournis et le récent manque de nourriture, il descendit rapidement pour pouvoir s'occuper du dîner. Sa tante l'interpella.

« Potter ! Tu feras le dîner. Bien sûr tu feras attention à ne pas trop utiliser de graisse. Mon Dudleynouchet est au régime.

\- Oui Madame. » Répondit Harry après un rictus assez bien caché alors qu'elle prononçait le surnom ridicule de son cousin. Avec rapidité, il cuisina puis servit le repas. Il ne put que remarquer l'air renfrogner de son oncle devenu haineux à sa vue. Il semblerait qu'il ait bu, songea-t-il.

« Dépêches-toi sale vermine ! Comment oses-tu lever les yeux ?! As-tu au moins conscience de ton infériorité espèce de monstre ? Non hein … Tu ne mérites rien de ce que nous te donnons ! Mais tu n'en auras pas autant que l'année dernière, ricana le tas de graisse hideux.

\- C'est injuste !, se rebella le brun qui à peine sa phrase achevée avait reçu une baffe.

\- La ferme! Ton sale monstre de parrain n'est pas là pour me dire quoi que ce soit alors c'est moi qui fait la loi ici ! Tu as comprit, vermine ?

\- Oui, dit Harry , conscient qu'il valait mieux obéir pour espérer manger.

\- Ce soir, tu monteras directement dans ta chambre. » décida l'homme. La gorge serrée d'agacement, il obtempéra en espérant voir l'ombre de nourriture le lendemain.

En entrant dans sa chambre, il inspira une grande goulée d'air avant de se jeter sur lit. Bon sang qu'allait-il devenir cet été avec son oncle sur le dos ? Il s'endormit rapidement, pour une nuit courte et sans rêves ni cauchemars, sa migraine s'accrochant toujours à lui. Le lendemain fut similaire, quoi qu'il eut droit à un petit repas et bien évidemment celui de servir son oncle en vin rouge dès le midi. Ce fut aussi dès le zénith du soleil que son sale mal de crâne monta à un niveau jamais atteint jusque là. Il fit de son mieux pour ranger la deuxième partie du grenier consacrée cette fois ci aux anciens vêtements de sa tante.

Le soir, après avoir resservit un whisky à son oncle, il couru presque pour se coucher avec oh miracle ! Un bout d'omelette dans l'estomac. Douloureusement, il posa sa tête où pulsait toujours énergiquement son sang sur sa tais d'oreiller . Après quelques minutes, il sombra dans le sommeil. Cette fois ci par contre, au contraire de la nuit précédente, un drôle de rêve l'assaillit. Il se trouvait dans une pièce ressemblant à une cave, à peine éclairée par un chandelier, avec un lit, une armoire, une petite bibliothèque, un bureau et une chaise, le tout en bois sombre. Sur le matelas au couvre-lit vert émeraude se dessinait une silhouette masculine. Bien qu'il ne parvenait que difficilement à voir correctement ses traits, il pouvait observer qu'il était plus grand que lui et bien bâtit, des cheveux sombres et une peau claire. Il n'arrivait pas à savoir qu'elle était la couleur exacte de ses yeux mais il pouvait sentir son regard méfiant et légèrement surpris.

Se demandant vaguement pourquoi l'homme du rêve était surpris de le voir alors que c'était justement son rêve, il tenta de s'approcher. L'homme se crispa immédiatement et une force invisible l'empêcha de se rapprocher plus. Ils passèrent la nuit à se fixer obstinément, sans se parler ou communiquer. Le lendemain fut plus simple du fait du repos de la nuit complète, pas dérangé par un mal de tête. Cependant, Harry ne se sentait pas inconnu à l'action de rejet que l'inconnu avait faite. C'était comme les rares fois où il avait pratiqué l'Occlumentie et la Légilimentie avec Snape. Oui, vraiment, ce rêve avait été étrange.

Décidé à ne pas se poser des questions auxquelles il n'obtiendrait de toutes façon aucunes réponses, il s'occupa des tâches qu'on lui avait assigné. Il se sentait chanceux encore plus chanceux de jardiner le matin, avec un temps moins lourd que l'après-midi. Aujourd'hui la température était nettement plus élevée que la veille. Il pouvait sentir l'air passer dans ses cheveux, les ébouriffant encore plus, l'odeur des fleurs et de l'herbe coupée emplissant ses sens. Il se sentait envahit par la plénitude de cette matinée. Mais toutes les choses relativement agréables avaient une fin, surtout dans cette maison. Alors qu'il y rentrait, son … cousin (il hésitait clairement entre dinosaure et porc immonde) le vit depuis le canapé.

« Salut Du-con ! Je ne t'ai pas dis bonjour ce matin.», s'exclama-t-il en se relevant du s'approcha à toute vitesse du jeune homme et attrapa sa tête qu'il frappa contre le mur. La douleur s'insuffla dans son crâne alors qu'il sentait un liquide chaud couler. L'enfoiré lui cracha au visage avant de partir en ricanant que ça lui apprendrait la politesse et qu'il n'en serait que meilleur. Harry avait le cœur serré de honte et de colère envers cette chose immonde qui lui servait de famille. Il nettoya sa blessure et s'occupa du déjeuner avant que sa tante ne vienne aussi le chercher si gentiment. Alors qu'il servait les trois verres d'eau, son oncle entra dans la salle à manger et grogna en le voyant. Il s'assit à sa place et lui ordonna de lui servir un whisky. Harry obtempéra, ne souhaitant pas rester ici alors que son oncle avait déjà légèrement bu et qu'il semblait de pire humeur que la veille. Il s'échappa au grenier où étaient il finissait de ranger les dernières anciennes affaires de Dudley et de sa tante. La fin de journée se déroula rapidement.

Cependant, le soir venu, après avoir eu la chance de manger, son oncle l'attrapa violemment par le col. Le jeune homme aux cheveux sombres pouvait facilement sentir l'odeur d'alcool venant de l'homme. Il eut un rire gras avant de l'emmener dans le salon vide de sa tante et son cousin partis pour voir un feu d'artifice. Les coups plurent pendent plus d'une demi heure et la besogne finit, son bourreau lui ordonna très poliment de se casser. Oh bien sûr, il avait également reçu des insultes. Il lui disait qu'il n'était qu'un monstre avec ses pouvoirs bizarres, qu'il devrait avoir honte de les utiliser et de les avoir utilisés sur eux. Qu'il devait devenir un meilleur garçon grâce aux coups. Harry n'était pas convaincu par ses paroles mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser aux morts et blessés, Cédric, Sirius … Et se dire qu'il méritait peut être les coups. Il se dépêcha de monter dans sa chambre, alors que ses contusions, griffures et autre le faisaient souffrir à chaque pas. Grimaçant, il saisit la trousse de premiers secours dans la salle de bain, avant de se soigner dans la salle de bain. Il eut un rire aussi mélancolique qu'ironique, le retour aux bonnes vieilles habitudes, hein ?

Il s'allongea sur son lit sans avoir repensé une seule fois dans la journée à son drôle de rêve. Il s'assoupit les larmes aux yeux. Il se retrouva une deuxième fois dans l'étrange pièce, cette fois-ci bien éclairée. Il repéra l'homme devant son armoire, un t-shirt à la main, le torse nu et les cheveux humides. Lui était adossé au mur en face du lit et de l'armoire, comme la dernière fois. L'homme sursauta et se retourna vivement vers lui. Et Harry le reconnu. Il l'avait rencontré il y a trois ans, presque quatre, alors qu'il était encore deuxième année. Le jeune homme semblait cependant être plus jeune que l'avant dernière fois qu'il l'avait rencontré. Celui-ci le regardait froidement de ses yeux noisettes et se retourna finalement pour enfiler son vêtement. Harry se sentit encore plus mal tous d'un coup.

Merlin ! Il était avec une version plus jeune de Voldemort dans sa tête. Pire que tout: et si il était connecté avec la face de serpent actuel et qu'il pouvait lui donner des informations ? L'ordre et ses amis seraient en danger ! Bon sang, cette homme allait-il le traquer jusque dans ses songes pour toujours ? Éreinté par tous les problèmes qui lui tombaient dessus en une seule journée, le jeune homme aux cheveux sombres se laissa glisser le long du mur pour finir les genoux repliés sur son torse, les bras entourant son corps. Des sanglots le secouèrent rapidement, malgré la présence de Voldemort. Il s'en voulait un peu de s'apitoyer ainsi sur son sort mais il savait que rien n'irait en s'améliorant. Il se laissa aller quelques minutes avant de se calmer, la respiration toujours irrégulière. Quel ne fut pas son étonnement quand il entendit l'autre lui adresser la parole, et encore plus quand il le vit juste assis devant lui.

« Que fais-tu ici ? Ce serait logiquement à moi de pleurer, tu ne crois pas ? Surtout après tout ce temps. Tu ne trouvait pas d'autres façons de me torturer ?! D'ailleurs tu es vraiment différend de la dernière fois ...

\- A toi de pleurer ?! Tu te fiches de moi c'est ça, ça ne peut être que ça …

\- Évidemment que c'est à moi de pleurer après tout ça fait des années que tu m'as enfermer ici !

\- Je ne comprend pas de quoi tu parles . Je ne t'ai enfermé nulle part ! Et puis on est où là ? Dans ma tête sûrement …

\- Non, logiquement on est dans ma tête enfermé par … Non. Ça ne peut plus être ça … Même mon manoir que j'imaginais a disparu.

\- Attends deux minutes OK ? Je ne comprend vraiment pas du tout ce que tu dis.

\- Moi non plus je ne comprend plus rien à la situation. Avant je pensais avoir compris mais depuis … je ne sais pas, peut être dix ou quinze ans tout a changé.

\- De quoi parles-tu ?

\- De cet endroit. Avant j'avais réussi à le façonner comme je voulais mais depuis ce temps-là mon manoir est devenu un appartement miteux ?

\- Miteux ? Je le trouve habitable cet appartement, moi. », répliqua avec agacement Harry.

Il était complètement perdu. De un, Voldemort avait été quoi, enfermé ? Dans sa propre tête. Il y avait même imaginé un manoir. De deux, il y a dix ou quinze ans, il avait perdu ce manoir et atterrit dans cet … humble appartement. De trois, il semblait le prendre au début pour celui qui l'avait enfermé. Harry fit de son mieux pour garder la tête froide et se concentrer sur la situation présente. Il réussissait plutôt bien d'ailleurs. Ceci dit, après s'être fait emporté dans des situations plus bizarres et inquiétantes les unes que les autres, il savait parfaitement qu'il valait mieux accepter tout ce qui se passait et réfléchir en conséquence pour mieux pouvoir se poser des questions plus générales telles que « Comment on est arrivés ici ? » une fois la situation de crise réglée. Le jeune homme châtain faisait les cents pas et réfléchissait.

« Comment t'appelles-tu ?, demanda-t-il après s'être arrêté de marcher.

\- Harry James Potter, mais ça tu le sais déjà, non ?

\- Comment veux-tu que je le sache ?, répliqua avec scepticisme le serpentard.

\- Tu … tu veux dire que tu ne me reconnais pas ? Ou plutôt que tu ne me connais pas. C'est vraiment bizarre, trop bizarre.

\- C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire, il soupire, Je suis ...

\- Tom Marvolo Riddle, alias Voldemort.

\- Que... Comment sais-tu mon nom ? Et non, je ne suis pas Voldemort. Quel est ce nom misérable ? Tu parles français? Non quelle question … Bien que ce soit fait avec les lettres de mon nom, je ne vois pas pourquoi j'aurais cette appellation à la signification idiote qui veut dire qu'on vole la mort de quelqu'un.

\- Par Merlin … Tom, est-ce que tu peux me dire quel âge tu as ?

\- J'ai quinze ans, et je ne t'ai pas permis de m'appeler par mon prénom. Et puis c'est quoi cette question ?

\- C'est compliqué. », répondit Harry, préoccupé. Quand il avait rencontré l'esprit de Riddle, celui-ci était en fin de sixième année. Mais ce Tom Riddle avait quinze ans … Et s'il était comme cet esprit …

« Eh, Potter !, ça fait cinq fois que je t'appelle !

\- Tu peux m'appeler Harry d'ailleurs.

\- Tss. Je vais t'expliquer ce que je sais, et toi, tu feras de même.

\- Bien.

\- Je n'ai pas exactement quinze ans. A vrai dire, je ne sais pas exactement combien d'années sont passées depuis mon … enfermement. En cinquième année, je faisais des recherches sur la magie bleu, la magie des esprits et des fantômes. J'avais décidé de rencontrer tous les différents types d'esprits et donc pendant les vacances d'hiver, je m 'y suis attelé. Mais l'esprit que je voulais étudier n'était pas bienveillant, au contraire.

\- C'était un esprit frappeur ? Comme Peeves ?

\- Non, c'était un esprit vengeur. Je ne sais pas exactement à qui il appartenait mais c'était probablement un mage noir, et très puissant. Vu qu'il cherchait à se venger, il m'a, comment dire, infecté, fit-il en cherchant ses mots .

\- Infecté ?

\- Oui. Quand un esprit infecte un autre esprit toujours attaché à son corps, on appelle cela une infection. L'esprit s'accroche discrètement dans un coin de ton esprit, et tu ne te rends pas tout de suite compte de ce qu'il est en train de t'arriver. Ce fut mon cas. Mais quand je l'ai remarqué, c'était trop tard. Il parvenait déjà à contrôler certain de mes gestes, certaines paroles. Au bout de cinq mois, j'étais incapable de reprendre le contrôle de mon propre corps et j'étais incarcéré dans un coin de son esprit.

\- Par Merlin ... c'est horrible !

\- Oui. Mais bon, je m'y suis habitué, dit-il d'un air fier et arrogant, L'esprit qui m'avait volé mon corps pouvait me parler. Il se moquait de moi la plus part du temps. Certaines fois il parlait de ses rêves de puissances, contrôler le monde sorcier puis celui moldu. Rien de bien réjouissant.

\- Attends ! Il te parlait de ses plans ?, s'exclama le jeune homme brun ahuri.

\- Oui. C'est resté comme cela pendant des années, mais comme je te le disais tout à l'heure, un jour c'est comme si j'avais été propulsé de son esprit et projeté, apparemment dans le tien. Cependant, je n'ai pas réussit à communiquer avec ton esprit et j'ai finis par abandonné. Et il y a deux jours tu es arrivé. Voilà.

\- C'est … C'est tout bonnement impossible ! Je ne peux pas y croire … Un esprit est collé au miens depuis mes un ans, c'est celui du corps qui a assassiné mes parents, celui d'un monstre, et ce n'est en vérité pas lui qui l'a fait !? »

Il y eut un silence alors que Harry tentait tant bien que mal d'assimiler ce qu'on lui avait dit. Cela changeait tout ... Il était obligé de tout revoir : ses idées, ses raisons de se battre. Il préférait ne pas y penser tout de suite, surtout si cette vision de Riddle n'était pas un rêve bizarre.

« Eh Pot … Harry.

\- Oui ?

\- Tu as dit que mon corps avec l'âme vengeresse avait tué tes parents. C'est vrai n'est ce pas.

\- Oui . Je ne sais pas qui est l'esprit qui t'a infecté mais il s'est fait passer pour toi et s'est en plus attribué le pseudonyme de Voldemort. C'est le mage noire le plus dangereux d'Europe. Il a disparu le jour de la mort de mes parents pour réapparaître lors de ma première année accroché à un autre corps mais plus … physiquement. Il a été détruit mais après certaines apparitions, il est complètement revenu à la vie lors de ma quatrième année. Depuis, il a reprit son rôle de mage noir en chef et fait régner sur l'Angleterre, et plus récemment l'Europe entière.

\- Et il a fait ça sous mon nom !? Le … , Riddle pinça les lèvres pour ne rien dire de plus.

\- Comme tu dis , sourit Harry, Je pense que tu te demandes comment tu t'es retrouvé ici. Je pense savoir pourquoi.

\- D'abord, dis moi en quelle année nous sommes.

\- Nous sommes en 1996, je vais rentrer en sixième année.

\- Par Merlin … Je suis ballotté d'esprit en esprit depuis 1941, dit le châtain d'un ton surpris, sans parvenir à cacher la teinte presque désespérée.

\- Il semblerait. Tu as été séparé de … Voldemort le 31 octobre 1981. Il a tué mes parents cette nuit-là et a également tenté de me tuer.

\- Et qui t'as sauvé ?

\- Eh bien, c'est délicat. Le sortilège de mort que tu … qu'il m'a envoyé s'est retourné contre lui et cela a donc séparé son âme de son corps. Ça m'a fait cette cicatrice, fit-il en désignant la-dite cicatrice, Mais d'après ce que tu m'as dit, ton esprit a dû être envoyé dans le mien à ce moment préc...

\- Attends deux minutes ! Par la barbe de Merlin, les potions de Salazard et le lac de Viviane ! Ne me dis pas que tu as survécu à l'Avada Kedavra ?! C'est impossible, tout simplement impossible !, cria le jeune homme ahuris, ne cherchant même plus à cacher ses émotions.

-C'est vrai que du coup, toi tu n'est pas au courant. »

Harry songea avec une drôle impression d'euphorie que c'était vraiment amusant et étrange à la fois qu'il ne soit pas au courant et qu'il soit obligé de l'en informer. D'habitude, tous le monde savait qu'il a survécu au sortilège de la mort.

« Harry, je ne te crois pas, répondit-il d'un air buté.

\- Pourtant c'est la vérité, qu'est ce que tu veux que j'y fasse.

\- Mais …. Merlin lui-même a écrit que ce n'était pas possible !

\- Merlin s'est trompé, ce n'est pas grand chose !

\- Pas … pas grand chose ? Répéta sans y croire Tom Riddle.

\- Bon, on peut passer à autre chose maintenant ?

\- Hum, OK.

\- Bien. Donc ton esprit a du s'accrocher au mien à ce moment là. Je ne sais pas du tout comment c'est possible.

\- Moi non plus. Je n'ai rien lu de similaire dans aucun des livres sur la Magie des esprit, ni sur la Spirimagie.

-La Spirimagie ?

-Magie de l'esprit, il y a dedans la télépathie, l'Occlumentie, et la Légilimentie.

-Ah, je vois. »

Un silence plein de réflexion envahit l'air. Aucun des deux jeunes hommes ne semblaient savoir que penser de la situation actuelle. Ni comment la résoudre, ou ne serait-ce comment cela pouvait être possible. Harry passa une main dans ses cheveux brun en les ébouriffant encore plus qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà. Riddle ne parvenant pas à trouver de réponses à ses nombreuses questions, il préféra ce renseigner sur la situation actuelle du monde sorcier et sur celle de son corps.

« Alors Potter, Harry, se reprit-il après un regard agacé de la part du concerné. Après la disparition de mon corps, que s'est-il passé ?

\- Eh bien, tout le monde a fait la fête. Ensuite je suis partit dans ma famille moldue, pas de commentaire merci. Pour mes onze ans, je suis entrée à Poudlard. C'est à ce moment là que Voldemort est revenu discrètement. Son esprit s'était accroché au corps d'un Mangemort, et il faisait tout pour récupérer la Pierre Philosophale afin de devenir immortel.

\- C'est vraiment quelqu'un de bizarre, l'immortalité franchement ! S'embêter à vivre pour quoi ? Conquérir le monde je suppose … Et après, il fait quoi ? Rien.

\- Je suis d'accord. Avec mes deux amis, nous l'avons tué, enfin on pensait. En deuxième année, un carnet noir dans lequel Voldemort avait écrit pendant sa septième année est tombé dans les mains d'une amie. Le morceau d'esprit à l'intérieur de l'objet l'a possédée mais je l'ai une fois de plus tué.

\- Eh bien, que d'aventure. Tu es bien un fonceur de Gryffondor toi.

\- C'est bon, hein, grommela le brun, Troisième année, rien à dire sur Voldemort. Quatrième, tournois des Trois sorcier dans lequel je suis le quatrième champion désigné par la coupe. C'était un Mangemort qui avait mis mon nom dedans pour que le jour de la dernière épreuve, je tienne le trophée qui était en vérité un portoloin visant à me mener jusqu'à un cimetière pour pratiquer une cérémonie qui ramena Voldemort à la vie.

\- Rien que ça, grommela Riddle en faisant de son mieux pour cacher qu'il était soufflé par tout ce qui était arrivé au brun.

-Donc retour de Voldemort pour le monde sorcier. Le Ministère refuse d'y croire jusqu'à la fin de ma cinquième année suite à un incident orchestré par les Mangemorts au sein du Ministère. C'était dans le département des mystères.

-Mais que sont-ils aller faire là-bas ?

-Et bien je ne sais pas exactement, mentit sans se poser de questions Harry, Mais en tout cas, j'ai vu, grâce à mon lien avec Voldemort que Arthur Weasley y était blessé alors avec des amis, nous y sommes allé.

-Ton lien avec Voldemort, hésita Riddle.

-Ouais, je suis capable de voir ce qu'il voit et ressentir ce qu'il ressent pendant que je dors, ou quand il ressent une émotion forte.

-Cela me semble juste horrible...

-Tu peux le dire. Bon, en tout cas, le Ministère n'a pas pu dire que les Mangemorts n'étaient pas de retour.

-Donc actuellement tous le monde sait que l'autre voleur de corps est revenu. Et qu'est ce qu'il veut faire ?

-Rien de bien compliqué : réduire les moldus au rang d'esclave et régner sur le monde sorcier puis le monde moldu.

-Oh rien que ça. Très novateur. C'est vraiment un abrutit finit malgré sa puissance, fit sarcastiquement Riddle

-Et le pire c'est qu'il est un bon stratège et un mage noir ultra puissant.

-Alors c'est la joie ici à ce que je vois. Bon, sinon, qu'est ce que tu comptes faire maintenant ? A propos de ma délicieuse présence dans ta petite tête .

-Aucune idée, répondit-il avec agacement en remarquant l'arrogance du jeune homme. De toute façon, je n'ai pas accès à des livres qui pourraient nous aider. Il va falloir attendre la rentrée.

-Ça va être long tout ça.

-C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire. Et en plus, avec l'héritier de Serpentard, oh joie !

-Tss. C'est sur qu'avec un abrutit de Gryffondor, je ne suis pas servit. »

Après cet instant de moquerie , ils soupirèrent de concert et Harry ferma les yeux pendant un moment. Quand il les rouvrit, il était de retour dans sa chambre, où il sentait déjà que malgré les agissements de son oncle, il pouvait essayer de passer un été intéressant avec Riddle, qui bien qu'étant un Serpentard semblait largement plus côtoyable que d'autres.

o0O0o

Voilà ~

Prochain chapitre dans sûrement deux semaines, peut être un peu plus avec la rentrée mais normalement, il ne devrait pas y avoir de problèmes.

Oh et puis j'ai oublié de le préciser mais bien sur, ça fait plaisir d'avoir un avis sur ce que l'on écrit, qu'il soit positif ou négatif, surtout si c'est la première fois que des inconnus vous lisent.

A dans deux semaines !


	3. Où tout dégénère

Bonjour / Bonsoir à tous. Je suis vraiment désolée pour le retard de ce chapitre. Je n'ai pas vraiment d'excuse à part une rentrée vraiment chargée et pas beaucoup d'inspiration (pourtant ,j'aime bien d'habitude torturer mes personnages, mais là rien, aucune idée).

J'aimerais remercier les personnes qui m'ont laissée une review, ça me fait toujours très plaisir. Et puis comme ça je peux voir ce que vous en pensez et vos idées sur la suite. Je vois que pas mal de monde aime Tom, j'en suis plutôt contente! Il aura un rôle important plus tard, et surtout dans le développement de Harry.

Merci donc à : Megaminx, Alicia Panther, Tezuka J,StormTrooper 2, Grispoil, Adenoide, Laorah, Audelie, les nouveaux followeurs et ceux qui ont placés Un esprit partagé en histoire favorite.

Bien évidemment, Harry Potter et son univers ne m'appartient pas, mais à J.K Rowling, oui.

Ce chapitre est assez dure avec Harry, mais bonne lecture quand même !

**o0O0o**

**Chapitre trois**

_Où tout dégénère._

Deux jours passèrent sans aucuns changements. Son oncle le frappait une bonne vingtaine de minutes avant de tomber de fatigue, il avait une portion ridicule de nourriture, les nuits avec Riddle se révélaient intéressantes, d'autant qu'il apprenait ainsi des choses sur le monde sorcier. Lui s'occupait de raconter au châtain tout ce qui était arrivé depuis son enfermement. Il était de plus en plus fatigué et certains cauchemars parvenaient toujours à passer les appartements de Riddle pour l'attraper. Les insultes de la part de l'oncle Vernon touchaient plus Harry qu'il ne souhaitait l'admettre. Il se sentait de plus en plus responsable des morts qu'il ne connaissait pas et encore d'avantage pour ceux qu'il connaissait comme Cédric, ou des blessés comme Sirius. Ils étaient en fin de journée et le jeune homme brun venait une fois de plus de recevoir une des raclées de son oncle. Il s'assit douloureusement sur son lit et songea les larmes aux yeux qu'il méritait ce qui arrivait. Il s'assoupit en pleurant, roulé en boule.

Riddle était assis sur un canapé beige et semblait attendre l'arrivé de son compagnon de galère mentale. Il observait calmement la pièce en attendant le jeune homme aux cheveux brun. Le châtain était encore sceptique quand à lui faire totalement confiance. Leur relations étaient meilleures que ce à quoi il s'attendait, d'autant que Harry n'était pas si Gryffindor que ce qu'on pourrait penser. Bon, les jours précédents, ils s'étaient engueulés pendant la moitié de leurs rencontres mais la nuit dernière, ils avaient discuté plus calmement et avaient décidé de ne plus parler des sujets qui fâchent comme la magie noire. Cependant, le fait que le brun cache certaines choses et des faits qui pourraient être importants agaçait profondément le Serpentard. Après tout, lui il lui avait fait part de moments déplaisants de sa vie. Il claqua sèchement sa langue sur son palais et fronça les sourcils. Il y avait quelque chose de louche chez Harry. Comme ci une partie de lui-même restait enfouie. Et ne pas en savoir plus l'agaçait.

Il avait la sale impression que derrière son masque assez joyeux, ouvert et tout simplement gryffondor, se cachait beaucoup de tourment, un comportement et un caractère légèrement différend. Dans le crépitement des flammes de l'âtre en face du canapé, il entendit vaguement un court sifflement. Le bruit ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau au cri d'une cocotte-minute. Harry était arrivé. Il vit le jeune homme entrer dans son salon. Pour une raison inconnue, il apparaissait toujours dans sa chambre. Riddle avait remarqué que le jeune homme semblait vraiment préoccupé par quelque chose. Il n'osait cependant rien faire remarquer puisqu'ils ne se connaissaient finalement pas si bien que ça.

« Salut. Wouah, tu as vachement amélioré cette pièce !, s'exclama le brun.

-Salut. Je sais qu'elle est nettement plus agréable qu 'avant. Magnifique n'est ce pas ?

-Oui, Monsieur l'arrogant, répondit-il moqueusement.

-Moques toi. Je sais parfaitement que tu es jaloux.

-Moi ? C'est vrai. Aussi jaloux qu'un sorcier d'un Cracmol.

-Oh mais Monsieur me vole mes répliques maintenant ? »

Tous deux se mirent à rire. Cela faisait un bien fou à Harry qui parvenait un peu à oublier sa culpabilité et ses problèmes. Ils discutèrent de Poudlard en comparant le château des deux époques, tout comme les professeurs. Il semblerait que tout comme maintenant, le niveau des professeurs de DCFM était médiocre. Harry en rit beaucoup quand Riddle lui fit la description d'une professeure de sa deuxième année. Elle aurait été folle à lier, pire que Trelawney !

L'été s'installait peu à peu en Angleterre, la chaleur atteignant des records inattendus. Cependant, Harry ne prenait pas cela comme les autres britanniques, qui eux en profitaient pour se balader. Non, pour Harry, cela sonnait plus comme une torture de plus.

Cinq jours se déroulèrent, et malgré l'espoir du jeune homme quand à un retour au calme, les coups redoublèrent. Chaque jour, il maudissait sa terreur qui l'empêchait de réagir, de se défendre ! Et à chaque coup, il se haïssait de ne rien pouvoir faire contre un moldu alors qu'il devait défaire un Mage noir. Sa culpabilité grandissait à la même vitesse que ses contusions et ses plaies. Sa respiration était sifflante, il devait probablement avoir une côte cassée. Douloureusement, il effectuait du mieux qu'il le pouvait ses tâches attitrées. Cependant la fatigue, la faim et la douleur l'empêchait de le faire sans maladresses. Depuis quatre jours, il était de nouveau dans le minuscule placard sous l'escalier. Il réussissait toujours à rentrer dedans. Après tout, Harry était de petite taille et ne dépassait pas le mètre soixante-dix. Par miracle, son cousin était chez tante Marge et ainsi il évitait la présence de deux bourreaux. Réfléchissant vaguement à la manière qu'il pourrait utiliser pour se soigner discrètement maintenant qu'il n'avait plus accès à la trousse de premier soin, il se dirigea vers son placard.

Il ne s'était absolument pas rendu compte que son oncle s'approchait derrière lui. Ce n'est qu'en entendant « Salut le dégénéré » qu'il sursauta avant de tenter immédiatement de s 'échapper. Les coups pullulèrent. Un couteau entra dans son champ de vision avant qu'il soit jeté au sol. Ce jour-là, il peina encore plus à entrer dans son placard. Après tout cela faisait deux jours qu'il ne faisait que boire. Il était à bout de force, son esprit refusait de réfléchir correctement et ses sentiments de détresse, de culpabilité et douleur surpassaient tout. Ses plaies n'étaient pas bandées et à peine désinfectées avec de l'alcool ménager. Il y avait un risque qu'il fasse une septicémie, sa respiration était encore plus sifflante qu'avant, et son poignée gauche était foulé par sa chute. Il ne parvint pas à fermer l'œil de la nuit, et ainsi il ne discuta pas avec Riddle.

La folle impression de mériter ce qui lui arrivait l'envahissait de plus en plus, avec la culpabilité. Après tout des gens étaient morts par sa faute. Il était incapable de défendre qui que ce soit. Et certainement pas lui-même, quand bien même ce serait face à un moldu ! Il se sentait pathétique et se demandait franchement comment il allait bien pouvoir faire face à ses amis à la rentrée. Si il parvenait à la rentrée, songea-t-il sarcastiquement.

Le lendemain, il se leva et prépara du mieux qu'il put le petit-déjeuner, sa tante était partie tôt se matin pour se rendre chez une de ses amies qui habitait loin. Alors qu'il déposait tout ce qu'il avait préparé sur la table, Oncle Vernon arriva. Le jeune homme brun eut un très mauvais pressentiment, comme il en a rarement. Le porc lui ordonna de lui servir du rhum. Il avait raison d'avoir cette sale impression car à peine une heure plus tard, les coups commencèrent à pleuvoir avec violence. Une heure de défoulement plus tard, le monstre le laissa pour aller dormir dans sa chambre alors que des ruisseaux de sueur dégoulinaient sur son immonde carcasse. Incapable de bouger, Harry resta allonger à côté de la table où la famille mangeait habituellement. Il ne parvenait pas à savoir combien de temps était passé mais dans le silence, des pas se mirent à résonner. La terreur et le désespoir envahirent le jeune homme brun alors que le peu de choses qu'il avait bu se déversait malgré lui sur le sol.

Le monstre ignoble et répugnant entra dans son champs de vision et il sentit une main l'attraper par son t-shirt pour le balancer dans un coin sombre du salon. Quand son corps percuta les sol, Harry sentit la douleur comme une vague impossible d'arrêter. Les larmes commencèrent à couler, sans parvenir à se stopper. Désespéré, il se recroquevilla sur le sol.

« Eh bien vulgaire insecte, on s'amuse ? » demanda avec une lueur de folie l'oncle avant le frapper à l'aide de coups de pieds hélas bien placés. Il porta sa bouteille de scotch à la bouche avant de laisser s'échapper un rire malveillant. Il le traita de tous les noms les plus inqualifiables les uns que les autres et Harry se sentit plus bas que toute la Terre. Le bourreau hurlait de rire alors qu'il plaquait aisément le jeune homme sur le mur pour mieux le frapper à la tête. Harry n'était plus conscient que de la douleur s'insufflant en lui. La bouteille se brisa soudain, aidant le brun à revenir légèrement à la réalité. Vernon tituba quelque secondes et lâcha Harry qui s'affala sur le sol.

Un sourire sadique accrocha les lèvres du bourreau. A ce moment précis, le brun sut que tout était finis. Il supplia, implora tous les dieux qu'il connaissait que quelqu'un l'aide. La souffrance nouvelle du verre lui coupant la peau lui envahit le torse, puis petit à petit ses épaules. Le liquide vermeil coula doucement sur le parquet alors que Harry sentait ses forces l'abandonner. Il perdit pied à la réalité après avoir murmuré d'un voix rauque et suppliante : « Aidez-moi …. Je vous en prie …. Aidez-moi » Brusquement, il entendit plus qu'il ne le sentit un os se briser. Il se rendit vaguement compte en tombant au sol que c'était sa jambe droite qui était touchée. Il hurla pour la première fois depuis le début des événements. Une claque lui fut infligée immédiatement et lui éclata la lèvre et ses espoirs inutiles de survit. Il n'avait fait qu'effleurer la mort un peu plus chaque année et maintenant elle le prenait. Il gémit en sentant un bout de verre se planter dans son coude. Il fut surpris de voir l'oncle plus hideux que jamais s'éloigner en grognant pour se diriger vers la porte d'entrée de la maison.

Un espoir aussi important qu'effrayant par sa force se forma en Harry. Avec le peu de force qui lui restait, le jeune homme aux cheveux sombres appela faiblement à l'aide en priant pour que le visiteur l'entende.

**o0O0o**

Le professeur Snape observait pour la quatrième fois en quelques secondes son seul et unique patient. Aucun doute possible, le clébard pleurait. Il avait bel et bien le visage remplit de gouttes d'eau salées. Non, Sévérus Snape n'en revenait absolument et catégoriquement pas. Sirius Black pleurait toute les larmes de son corps et quelques plaintes de douleur sortaient de sa bouche. Cela signifiait que le dernier remède qu'il lui avait fait avalé avait fonctionner. Hum, cela mettait encore plus en doute la vision des choses du maître de potion qui était désormais persuadé d'être atteint d'hallucinations chroniques. Il n'y avait aucune chance que cette … chose ait marché. « Pourquoi ? » Demandez-vous . Tss. Inculte. Il n'y avait que peu de chance que la potion qu'il avait créée marche autant que cela. Cette potion expérimentale était certes relativement stable mais ses effets auraient normalement dû se présenter d'ici le lendemain au soir. La seul chose qu'il était capable d'accorder au breuvage pour le moment était un dérèglement des glandes lacrymales et une retour à la parole.

Ne pouvant finalement que faire face à la sinistre réalité, il se dépêcha de se rendre dans son salon, plus précisément devant sa cheminée en marbre blanc. Après avoir lancé une pincée de poudre en disant sèchement le nom complet de son citronné de patron, il attendit que celui-ci daigne répondre. Après deux bonnes minutes pendant lesquelles le potionniste avait dardé un regard froid et agacé, le directeur de Poudlard se donna la peine d'apparaître dans le feu, son visage légèrement déformé par les braises. Malgré cela, on pouvait toujours sentir le regard bienveillant qu'il dardait sur tout le monde.

« Bonsoir Sévérus ! Comment vas-tu ?

-Bien, répondit sèchement le professeur.

-Tu avais quelque chose à me dire ? Si c'est pour le poste de professeur de défense contre les forces du mal eh bien …

-Ce n'est pas pour cela, coupa l'homme.

-Pourquoi alors ?, demanda le sorcier avec un ton plus sérieux.

-Le clébard … exprime sa douleur et pleur, annonça d'un ton neutre Sévérus.

-Sirius est-il sur la voix d'un réveil ?, on pouvait sentir beaucoup d'espoir dans la voix de l'homme.

-Et bien c'est une possibilité. Je pense qu'il sera maintenant dans un coma plus « normal » qu'avant et parviendra à s'exprimer.

-Il est vrai que son état était plus proche du Stupéfix qu'autre chose ...

-Tout à fait. Ceci dit, je pense qu'un contre sort sera tout de même indispensable.

-Bien, bien, bien … Il faudrait prévenir Harry, cela lui ferait du bien. Il semblait dans un triste état quand il est partit, un peu dépressif. Et puis si Sirius risque de se réveiller, il serait content d'avoir son filleul avec lui !

-Si vous devez prévenir le gamin, faites le rapidement. Je ne veux pas à le voir venir ici plus que nécessaire !

-Oh, ne t'en fait pas Sévérus. Cela, ce sera à toi de voir après tout, dit malicieusement Albus.

-Que voulez-vous encore dire par là, Albus ?

-A vrai dire, je ne peux pas aller prévenir Harry étant donné que je dois être dans précisément une heure en Amérique pour une conférence avec l'Ordre de Merlin afin d'attribuer une récompense. Donc c'est à toi, mon cher, de faire venir Harry chez toi afin qu'il reste avec son parrain jusqu'à demain soir.

-QUOI ? Vous plaisantez j'espère ? Je ne vais quand même pas m'occuper de ce sale gosse pendant mes vacances et le laisser partager ma maison !,s'indigna le maître de potions.

-Je crains que si Sévérus, déclara en jubilant le directeur.

-Par Salazard, souffla-t-il.

-Harry habite chez des moldus au Quatre, Privet Drive. Retiens bien l'adresse .

-C'est cela, grogna l'homme d'une grimace dégoûtée.

-Allons, hauts les cœurs ! Sur ce Sévérus, je m'en vais prendre un portoloin. Ne blesse pas Harry ! »

L'homme ne prit pas la peine de répondre alors que le vieux citronné disparaissais du tison. Franchement agacé de devoir rester avec Potter une journée entière et écœuré de devoir l'accueillir dans son Manoir, il se traîna vers la pièce où demeurait Black. Celui-ci avait arrêté de pleurer mais grimaçait et laissait toujours échapper des plaintes de douleurs. Avec un sadisme certain, Sévérus resta quelques secondes à le fixer en se disant que cela faisait franchement du bien de voir son ancien ennemi souffrir ! Il appela rapidement une elfe de maison qui l'aidait souvent à surveiller des potions alors qu'il s'absentait. Comme tous ses elfes, elle était habillée correctement et payée. Malgré tout ce qu'on pouvait lui reprocher Sévérus Snape n'avait jamais été un fanatique de la servitude pour en avoir fait la désagréable expérience, et la vivre encore.

Après avoir changé de vêtement pour un jean et un T-shirt tout aussi noirs l'un que l'autre, il transplana rapidement dans un coin sombre à Privet Drive. La première chose qu'il remarqua fut l'abondance de soleil. Il fesait une chaleur étourdissante et il regrettait amèrement la protection de son manoir de marbre qui l'en protégeait. Il eut un soupir agacé quand à la tâche qui l'attendait, puis il se dirigea vers le maison du numéro quatre.

Celle-ci avait tout d'une maison bien entretenue de la parfaite petite famille aisée. Le jardin de devant était assurément bien soigné et les fleurs de toutes les couleurs laissaient sentir leur parfum. Le gazon était tondu, la palissade d'un blanc éclatant, la boite aux lettres droite où était inscrit le nom «Dursley». Sévérus se souvenait vaguement d'avoir entendu ce nom quelque part et creusa quelques secondes dans sa mémoire avant de trouver la réponse. Mais oui, c'était le nom du fiancé de Pétunia. Il en avait vaguement entendu parler par Lily avant qu'ils ne se fâchent définitivement en cinquième année.

Décidé à échapper à ses pensées peu joyeuses qui auraient bien vite sapé le peu de moral que l'homme avait, il s'avança dans l'allée menant à la porte d'entrée de la maison.

Il frappa deux trois coups à la porte en bois et attendit. Une longue minute plus tard, il claqua sa langue contre son palais et sonna. Cela semblait nettement plus efficace afin que ce sale gosse de Survivant se donne la peine de répondre. Après quelques secondes de flottement pendant lesquelles il tapa du pied, la porte s'ouvrit dans un grognement agacé de la part de celui qui apparaissait devant le professeur de potion.

Un homme, pas très grand, énorme, ruisselant, puant, ses yeux d'un marron immonde le fixant d'un air mauvais et énervé. Pire qu 'énervé en faite, furieux plutôt. Pour Sévérus, cette … chose dégoûtante et repoussante ne méritait pas un statut d'homme à par entière.

Il espérait vainement s'être trompé de maison mais savait pourtant qu'il avait bien vérifié l'adresse avant de venir. Décidant de ne pas rester plus de temps que nécessaire en présence du tas devant lui, il prit la parole, de cette même voix sec et froide qu'il prenait en cours.

« Bonjour. Êtes-vous Vernon Dursley ?

-C'est moi. Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? Demanda-t-il d'un ton bourru et peu amène.

-Je suis le professeur de potion de Monsieur Potter et je viens ...

-Vous aussi vous êtes un de ces monstre dégénéré ! Vous voulez quoi ? Foutez-moi la paix avec vos trucs bizarres et repoussants ! Vous êtes des manifestations horripilantes et on devrait tous vous tuer ! » Hurla avec rage et folie Dursley devant un Sévérus qui peinait à reprendre intérieurement ses moyens.

Il était franchement surpris de se faire insulter comme ça par ce moldu puant l'alcool à plein nez. Et encore plus stupéfait que celui-ci haïsse autant les sorciers. Bien qu'il sache que Pétunia n'aimait pas beaucoup tout ce qui touchait à la magie, il pensait que les liens familiaux auraient rapproché la Tante et le Neveu. Peut être avait-il tord au vu de ce qu'il voyait en ce moment même. Alors que l'oncle de Potter continuait inlassablement de vociférer, Sévérus remarque une touche de couleur qu'il n'avait pas vu quelques secondes auparavant. Sur les poings serrés, des gouttes vermeils coulaient. Pourtant aucunes blessures n'était apparente. Alors que le potionniste remontait son regard en palissant aussi rapidement qu'un vif d'or cherchant à échapper à l'attrapeur, il remarqua des taches de la même couleur sur les vêtement de Dursley. Et alors que celui-ci reprenait son souffle pour probablement mieux continuer de l'insulter, il l'entendit.

« Aidez-moi …. Je vous en prie …. Aidez-moi » criait une voix éraillée, essoufflée et méconnaissable.

Il se figea immédiatement et darda un regard glacé sur celui qui continuait de l'insulter. En voyant le regard de l'homme, il eut la présence d'esprit de se taire et reculer en laissant échapper un petit glapissement de peur. Bien, son regard marchait même sur les soûls. Son ton acide et autoritaire résonna froidement.

« Où est Potter ?

-Potter ? J … Je ne sais pas.

-Où est Potter ?!

-Je ne sais pas où est cette vermine et même si je le savais, je ne dirais rien à un autre dégénéré ! Cria Dursley.

-Oh vraiment ? Menaça mielleusement Sévérus de sa voix la plus dangereuse.

-Ouais ! Maintenant cassez-vous, je ne veux rien savoir de vos bizarreries !

-C'est cela, Stupéfix ! » lança le maître de potion, alors que l'anticipation et la peur lui nouait l'estomac.

Il espérait de tous son cœur qu'il ne s'était pas passé ce qu'il pensait, et même si c'était sur Potter, Sévérus savait pour l'avoir vécu que personne ne méritait cela. Comme dans un rêve, il se dirigea vers l'intérieur de la maison. Il souleva le corps stupéfixé de Dursley d'un simple Lévicorpus et le déposa dans le couloir de l'entrée. L'estomac à l'envers, il avança rapidement vers le salon. Il était très sombre du fait des rideaux tirés et la chaleur était encore plus étouffante qu'à l'extérieur. Il se tourna vers la porte menant à une cuisine mais il n'y avait personne. Il regarda la table et les quatre chaises et vit au sol des taches de sang. Son souffle se coupa. Il se tourna sur lui-même et suivit les quelques gouttes tombées au sol des yeux.

Derrière un canapé, dans un coin de la pièce, se trouvait une silhouette recroquevillée sur elle-même. Au dessus de celle-ci, le mur était légèrement enfoncé. Autour de la silhouette, il y avait du sang, du verre, et de l'alcool qui maculaient le sol. Il se rapprocha le plus vite possible du jeune homme battu, et se pencha pour trouver un pouls. Il en ressentit un faible et assez lent, mais au moins présent. Il se mit alors à voir dans quel état il était pour savoir si il pouvait le faire transplaner ou pas.

Son visage était très gonflé, violacé et ensanglanté par une myriade de petites plaies.

Son expression était figée dans un masque de souffrance et de terreur. On pouvait voir avec une facilité déconcertante la douleur toujours trop présente du gamin. Quand il toucha son front, il put sentir la fièvre trop forte du brun. Ses vêtements étaient tous très déchirés et ce qu'on pouvait voir en dessous était franchement horrible. Sur le torse du brun, il y avait à la fois des blessures fraîches, mais aussi des plaies en cours de cicatrisation et certaines qui au contraire allaient vers la septicémie. Le dos était dans un état pire. Il était noir, tranché par d'autres plaies. Du pu suintait de certaines entailles du dos et la plus part n'avaient pas été nettoyées. En regardant attentivement les bras, il remarqua que le poignet droit du jeune homme était brisé, tandis que le gauche était foulé. Continuant son observation, il observa les jambes du brun. Bien que jaunes de contusions, et la présence d'une jambe cassée, elles étaient en meilleure état que le dos et le torse du jeune homme.

Comment le porc de l'entrée, ce vulgaire moldu avait osé faire ça à un enfant ! Un de ses élève qui plus est. Oh bien sur, il ne portait pas Potter dans son cœur mais il ne méritait pas cela. Il ricane. Et lui qui le pensait choyé et aimé, la belle affaire, hein ? Il commençait sérieusement à regretter ses paroles.

Sévérus préféra ne pas prendre de risques et stupifixa Potter avant de transplaner juste devant les portes de Poudlard. Une fois arrivé, il repositionna le gamin dans ses bras après avoir enlevé le sort et se mit à courir vers l'infirmerie. Comment ce moldu avait pu faire ça à un gamin ?! Pourquoi Potter n'avait rien dit ? Pourquoi il n'avait pas utilisé sa magie ? Et surtout, depuis combien de temps ça durait ? Il sursauta en entendant le gamin prononcer des paroles peu compréhensibles mais d'où ressortaient des remerciements et des excuses. Sévérus fut glacé par ses dernières. Potter ne s'excusait quand même pas d'avoir été sauvé quand même … Estomaqué, il se stoppa dans un couloir pour reprendre son souffle et l'observer.

Pas en meilleure état que tout à l'heure, il semblait tout de même plus calme. Il murmurait toujours ses paroles mais de façon encore moins compréhensibles que quelques secondes auparavant avec un air endormi. Il fixa le jeune homme alors que toutes sortes de sentiments tourbillonnaient en lui. La culpabilité déjà. Malgré sa promesse de protéger Potter, il ne l'avait pas épargné de ses remarques acerbes et n'avait même pas remarqué si quelque chose allait mal. Il était ensuite franchement inquiet, et la colère commençait clairement à l'envahir. La personne qui avait fait ça à Potter, un enfant, allait souffrir, beaucoup souffrir. En aucun cas il ne laisserai

Le maître de potions reprit sa course, reprenant conscience du temps qui passait et qui pouvait être fatal au gamin. Il traversa un dédale de couloirs pour enfin arriver à l'infirmerie. Il fracassa la porte et chercha un lit fait où il pouvait poser le gamin. En voyant un au fond de la pièce, il s'y rua et y déposa le plus doucement possible Potter. Il se mit à la recherche de Madame Pomfresh alors qu'il reprenait son souffle.

Celle-ci avait entendu l'entrée pour le moins bruyante et fracassante du professeur de potion et sorti d'une pièce attenante à l'infirmerie. Elle était franchement agacée qu'on vienne la déranger de cette manière alors qu'elle triait les dossiers des élèves. Elle claqua avec énervement sa langue sur son palais et se dirigea vers le bruit. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de voir le peu agréable maître de potion se mettre à lui crier dessus alors qu 'elle ne comprenait absolument rien.

« Par Merlin professeur! Pour quelle raison me hurlez-vous dessus comme un forcené?!

\- Vous êtes plus bigleuse que ce que je pensais! Potter ne va pas bien ...

-Quoi?! Où est-il? »

Inquiète comme jamais la médicomage se mis à chercher le jeune homme. Une seconde plus tard, elle fonça aussi vite que possible vers le blessé. Et plus elle s'en approchait plus son visage palissait. Et plus elle s'approchait plus elle était horrifié de l'état de l'enfant, se demandant avec inquiétude ce qui avait bien pu causer ça. Reprenant son sérieux avec une rapidité professionnelle, Pomfresh se hâta de retirer délicatement les habits du jeune homme pour voir l'étendue des blessures.

Ce qu'elle vit la choqua, et pourtant il lui en fallait beaucoup après tout ce qu'elle avait déjà pu observer dans sa vie! Pinçant les lèvres avec détermination, elle s'attela à nettoyer les blessures du brun. Alors qu'elle effectuait sa tâche, elle s'adressa au potionniste.

« Professeur ? Pourriez-vous me donner des potions de coagulation, de repar-os, de ... »

Et la liste continua ainsi. Le professeur obtempéra le plus rapidement possible et toutes les potions demandées se retrouvèrent à la droite de l'infirmière en moins d'une minute. Elle n'eut pas le temps de s'étonner de l'attitude qui aurait du être acerbe de devoir aider à soigner Potter du professeur, trop accaparée par son blessé.

Les deux sorciers mirent trois longues heures pour stabiliser l'état du jeune homme battu. Aucun des deux n'avaient eu le temps de discuter de la raison de son état, ou ne serait-ce qu'y réfléchir deux secondes dans le cas du professeur de potion.

Sévérus observa le brun,aussi pâle que le lit dans lequel il était allongé. Il ressentait franchement une grande dose de compassion pour lui, de la compréhension et aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître (surtout pour lui-même d'ailleurs), il sentait au fond de lui le besoin de le protéger. Il avait envie de protéger Potter alors qu'il l'avait si longtemps haït à cause de son père.

Il soupira franchement. Il s'assit bruyamment sur une chaise placée près du lit du blessé et se perdit dans ses pensées. Il en fut sortit par l'infirmière qui s 'était approchée silencieusement de lui. Dans son regard, Sévérus décela une grande inquiétude et beaucoup de détermination. Il se doutait bien de ce que pensait Pomfresh et un rictus amusé s'empara de ses lèvres. Elle se disait sûrement qu'elle devrait lui tirer les véracrasse du nez ! Au moins elle ne pensait pas qu'il soit pour quoi que ce soit dans l'état de son élève. Moqueusement, il se tourna vers elle.

« Professeur, nous avons à discuter.

-Et de quoi Mme Pomfresh ?

-De quoi ? Vous plaisantez ! Comment M. Potter s'est retrouvé dans un état si dégradé ? J'ai déjà vu ce types de blessures... dans des cas d'enfants battus.

-C'est ce qu'il semble lui être arrivé, cracha Sévérus en repensant au moldu qu'il avait vu en allant chez Potter. Il avait hâte de pouvoir lui faire payer ce qu'il lui avait fait.

-Par Merlin, le pauvre gamin. Et dire qu'on n'a rien vu ! Si seulement …

-Il semble hélas avoir un don d'acteur …

-Oh vous ça va ! Ce n'est pas comme si vous l'appréciez, dit avec agacement l'infirmière.

-Humpf », répondit très intelligemment le professeur.

Il ne comprenait pas lui-mêle vraiment pourquoi il s'en faisait autant pour Potter. Probablement des remords, il savait parfaitement qu'il n'était pas son père mais c'était tellement plus simple de déverser toutes ses frustrations sur un élève qu'on avait des raisons de le haïr …

« Professeur, vous pouvez vous en aller je resterais avec lui

-Je reste, répondit-il dans un souffle.

-Vous restez ? Demanda l'infirmière, surprise.

-Je reste. » Elle le laissa après avoir rangé les potions qui traînaient et retourna dans son bureau plus fatiguée que jamais. Elle s'assit lourdement sur son fauteuil. Le professeur avait une attitude vraiment étrange avec le jeune Potter. Serait-il venu à regretter ses actions passées ? Elle n'en avait aucune idée. Au moins, il avait l'air de vouloir veiller sur le gamin, ce qui n'était pas une mauvaise chose. Sûrement à cause de Lily Evans, se rappela-t-elle, ils avaient longtemps été amis. Elle allait devoir informer le directeur. Mais elle doutait fortement du bien de cette action.

Pour cause, elle se souvenait très bien d'avoir entendue une conversation entre Potter et Dumbledore en milieu d'année. Elle avait pensé qu'elle avait mal entendu et ne s'était pas posée de questions. Mais elle sentait qu'elle aurait du. Mais la véracité des propos du garçon était désormais prouvée, et l'avait sûrement déjà été au vu de la forme pour le moins olympique dans laquelle il revenait après chaque vacances d'été. Et maintenant, c'est ce qui la tourmentait le plus. Pourquoi Dumbledore aurait-il laisser Harry chez ces moldus alors que celui-ci lui avait avoué qu'ils lui faisait subir des maltraitances ?

**o0O0o**

Et un chapitre de plus de posté ~

Merci pour votre lecture, si vous avez un avis, qu'il soit positif ou négatif, n'hésitez pas !

Je précise que je risque de poster un chapitre par mois, comme ça je serais sûre d'avoir le temps de l'écrire.

A dans un mois avec le chapitre 4 : " Le coma, le combat, et une connerie."


	4. Le coma, le combat et la connerie

Bonsoir à tous et à toutes. Je suis désolée de poster quelques jours en retard mais j'ai été coupée du monde pendant mes vacances. Pas de réseau, un calvaire.

Enfin je poste quand même avant de changer de mois. J'aimerais remercier toutes les personnes qui ont écrit une review, ça m'a fait drôlement plaisir ^_^

Comme plusieurs ont dit, il est vrai que Harry est pas mal maltraité dans le dernier chapitre, tout comme il est vrai qu'il vient de se faire de très importants alliés. Pour Dumbledore, si il sera un peu descendu dans ce chapitre-ci, il le sera encore plus dans le prochain xD

Bon, je vous laisse lire, en espérant que ça vous plaise !

**Chapitre Quatre**

_Le coma, le combat et la connerie._

Le noir, complet, profond, presque doux et rassurant pour lui. Le silence, moelleux, rond où aucun son ne perçait, il était seul. Étrange, il lui semblait que ça faisait quelques temps que ça ne lui était pas arrivé pendant son sommeil. Et si il ne dormait pas ? Et puis d'abord qu'est-ce qu'il c'était passé avant le noir ? Ah oui, l'oncle Vernon. Il n'avait plus mal maintenant. C'était plutôt bien ici. Reposant, sans pression, en un mot pour des centaines : parfait.

**.o0O0o.**

Sévérus ne sentait absolument plus son bras droit, sa joue du même côté, et son dos lui arrachait des douleurs pour le moins lancinantes. Par Salazard, mais où est ce qu'il était ? Il ouvrit doucement ses paupière et les referma douloureusement quand le soleil frappa ses yeux. Bon, il ne s'était pas endormit dans son laboratoire de potions, ça c'était sûr. Soudainement, il sentit une drôle de brûlure au niveau de son poignée gauche. Ah, le clébard devait avoir quelque chose et le sort de surveillance lui faisait savoir. Il se releva en grognant, les yeux toujours clos et s'étira. Il faillit sursauter en entendant une voix à laquelle il ne s'attendait pas.

« Bonjour Professeur, enfin réveillé ?

-Madame Pomfresh ?

-Poussez-vous que je puisse rafraîchir le jeune Potter.

-Potter ? » répéta-t-il à voix basse avant de se tourner vers le lit sur lequel il était à moitié allongé quelques secondes au par avant.

Et son regard d'obsidienne se posa sur le jeune homme auprès duquel il avait passé la nuit. Par Salazard, jura-t-il. Stupéfait d'être resté à son chevet, il se releva sèchement de la chaise sur laquelle il avait passé les dernières heures et afficha une grimace un peu dégoûtée. Pourquoi est ce qu'il était resté bon sang ? C'était Potter ! Le fils de James Potter, celui qui lui avait fait passé ses pires années de sa vie, le filleul de Sirius Black, ce sale menteur égocentrique et égoïste de clébard. Il arrivait pourtant à se demander si c'était vraiment de véritables raisons de le haïr à ce point depuis toutes ces années...

Mme Pomfresh venait de finir de passer un linge humide sur le visage de Potter qui faisait sacrément peur à voir. Même si ses blessures avaient maintenant la forme de cicatrices, il avait le teint tellement pâle, on voyait les os de sa tête ressortir et tirer sa peau, fine. Vraiment, il était encore plus maigre que lui pendant son adolescence. Il se tourna vers l'infirmière et annonça qu'il devait retourner à son manoir, histoire de voir ce que le chien avait. Il remarqua une chose qu'il n'avait pas observée avant. Même si elle semblait très inquiète quand à Potter, sa santé, et tout le bardas, quelque chose d'autre avait l'air de la préoccuper. On aurait presque dit qu'elle voulait parler d'un chose qu'elle ne parvenait pas à rien dire. Étrange.

Pas inconscient au point de laisser mourir un protégé de Dumbledore, il se dépêcha de retourner chez lui, après avoir ajouté à l'infirmière qu'il reviendrait pour lui donner des potions pour le gamin. Elle avait affiché une mine sceptique pendant ses paroles, comme si elle croyait qu'il faisait ça uniquement pour prendre des nouvelles de Potter et rester à son chevet. Il grogna en faisant le chemin vers la salle où le clébard comatait. Sa nuit avec le gosse n'était qu'un égarement et un reflet de son affection pour sa meilleure amie morte, et il ne s'inquiétait pour Potter que parce qu'il savait ce que cela faisait d'être dans son cas. C'est tout, rien d'autre.

Une fois au portes de Poudlard, il transplana sèchement au Manoir Snape. Devant lui se dessinait la grande bâtisse construite il y a des années et des années, bien avant la naissance de ses grands-parents. Le bord de mer apporte un vent agréable et un parfum d'océan qui arrive le calmer plus que tout. Il se dépêcha de rentrer chez lui. A peine il pose les pieds dans l'entrée qu'il appel une elfe de maison. La petite créature aux grands yeux apparue devant lui en un pop retentissant.

« Bonjour Monsieur, que souhaitez-vous que Istan fasse ?

-Prépare moi de quoi petit-déjeuner et apporte le tout dans la salle où Black est.

-Istan doit-elle changer les draps et laver Monsieur Black ?

-Tu le feras quand j'en aurais finis avec lui, Compris ?

-Oui Monsieur Snape !

-Bien »

Rapidement, il monte au dernier étage, ancien grenier réaménagé en deux chambres, une salle d'eau et un petit salon. Il entre dans la première pièce à gauche et est un peu assaillit par l'obscurité de la pièce. Il est rare qu'il laisse les volets ouverts ici vu que le clébard dort. Il s'approche du-dit chien. Il renifle, rien ne semble avoir changé, Black a l'air endormit. Soupirant, il se mit à lancer des sorts de prévention. Aucune maladie, infection ou problème autre détecté. Qu'est ce qui avait bien pu déclencher le sort ? Agacé de ne pas trouver, il claque sa langue contre son palais et fait le tour du lit du comateux numéro un. Il se place face à lui, les sourcils froncés et réfléchit. Prit dans ses recherches d'autre sort de détection de type médical, il ne voit pas l'étrange phénomène qui illumine sombrement l'homme allongé.

Un pop résonna ne le déstabilisa pas, il savait que c'était Istan et quand bien même quelque chose l'aurait surprit, il n'aurait pas bougé un cil. Ce n'est qu'en entendant un glapissement stupéfait qu'il relève la tête. La petite créature avait les yeux écarquillés et lui montrait du doigt l'homme dans le coma . Et quand il tourna son regard d'onyx vers Black, il resta stupéfait. De ses mains et ses pieds, d'étranges fils rouges partaient jusqu'à son buste et se réunissaient au niveau du cœur. La lumière semblait pulser et chaque retour laissaient une grimace de douleur au clébard. Plus les secondes passaient, plus il semblait souffrir et quelques minutes plus tard, il gémissait de douleur, celle-ci ayant augmenté pour se stabiliser.

Complètement dépassé, le professeur de potions se mit à lancer d'autres sorts, à lui faire ingurgité des tonnes et des tonnes de potions, sans aucunes améliorations visibles. Agacé par sa propre incapacité à trouver comment guérir le clébard, Sévérus sortit précipitamment de la pièce et rejoint au pas de course le premier étage du manoir. Il traversa quelques couloirs et se retrouva devant sa cheminée de marbre. Il balança violemment une poignée de poudre dedans et sa voix sourde appela l'infirmière de Poudlard. Celle-ci répondit en moins d'une minute.

« Professeur ? Un problème ?

-Ça pour avoir un problème, oui j'en ais un ! Grimaça-t-il, Black fait une étrange réaction et malgré les sorts et potions d'antidouleur, il souffre toujours.

-Avez-vous vraiment tout essayé ? Demanda sceptiquement Pomfresh

-Me prenez-vous pour un imbécile ? Bien évidemment que j'ai tout essayé ! Je vous rappel que je suis tout aussi qualifier que vous en médicomagie.

-Oui, bien sur, et vous auriez pu vous occuper de Monsieur Potter si vous aviez aussi une conscience professionnelle. La maladie de Monsieur Black est de toute manière inconnue, et elle se rapproche plus de la malédiction qu'autre chose … Pomfresh afficha un air songeur, Peut-être qu'il y a des indications dans les carnets que l'ordre a retrouvé chez les Lambert ?

-Comme si j'allais m'occuper de lui ! En ce qui concerne les cahiers … C'est une possibilité mais ça me demandera du temps et beaucoup de recherches, il n'y a rien que l'on puisse faire d'autre pour l'autre abrutit.

-Votre capacité à le traiter de la même manière immature pendant sa convalescence est très surprenante et mal-polie, note-t-elle tout de même

-Potter ? Grogne-t-il après avoir lancé un regard courroucé vers la femme

-Oh, vous demandez quand même des nouvelles ? Il se repose, après ce qu'il a vécu c'est bien normal d'ailleurs. Je pense qu'il devrait se réveiller d'ici deux jours. Sa magie semble avoir beaucoup augmenté, c'est très impressionnant une telle quantité de magie pour son âge …

-Rien d'étonnant, il est le survivant , fait-il ironiquement.

-Professeur j'ai des fois du mal à comprendre ce qui vous pousse à le détester. Certes il y a cette inimité entre vous et les Maraudeurs mais vous vous entendiez bien avec Lily non ?

-Cela ne vous regarde pas ! » Répliqua-t-il sèchement avant de la congédier.

Plus il y pensait, plus il avait du mal à se souvenir pourquoi il haïssait tant Harry Potter. Il ne parvenait plus à discerner quand il était devenu une sorte d'ennemi et de souffre-douleur pour lui. En fait, dès son entrée dans sa classe, il l'avait rabaissé alors qu'il n'était pas si radical et dur avec les autres classes en général, ou même avec les gryffondors. Et puis l'argument des Maraudeurs était relativement faux, ou tout du moins pour James Potter et Remus Lupin puisqu'il avait fait la paix avec le premier après leur sortie de Poudlard et qu'il n'avait jamais particulièrement eu de problèmes avec Lupin, autre que sa lycanthropie qui avait bien faillit le tuer. Black était d'un autre acabit et il était seulement le parrain inconnu de Potter Junior.

Il n'avait que de la rancune et des regrets quand au statut de Survivant de Potter. Après tout s'était en parti sa faute si il avait du survivre sans ses parents. Son cœur se serra au souvenir de sa meilleure amie morte par sa faute. Il l'avait tué, il avait tué Potter, et il avait tué des innocents. Fatigué de ses souvenirs pour le moins très joyeux, il s'assit d'un coup sur le canapé qui faisait face à la cheminée. Il croisa ses mains et appuya sa tête sur celles-ci. Il ne savait plus quoi penser. La faim se faisant sentir il appela Istan qui lui porta ce qu'elle avait préparé. Elle ne lui posa pas de questions sur le phénomène étrange d'il y a quelques minutes, comme à son habitude lorsque des événements bizarres survenaient dans le manoir.

Il mangea sans faim pour se remplir l'estomac et se releva pour aller dans son laboratoire de potions, au sous-sol. Il y réfléchissait toujours mieux et peut être réussirait-il mieux à démêler ses sentiments concernant le cas Potter. Une fois arrivé dans l'espace froid, il prépara les éléments utiles pour les potions de soins et de régénération qu'il avait à concocter pour le gamin. Tout y revenait, songea-t-il amèrement. Le gosse de Potter, orphelin, battu par sa famille. La ressemblance entre eux était surprenante et le choquait.

Qui se serait attendu à ce que celui qui a survécu, le héro du monde sorcier soit battu, et presque tué par ses moldus ? Personne, bien évidemment. En plus le gosse n'avait rien dit , n'est ce pas ? Évidemment. Il était bien trop dur d'en parler et il le savait parfaitement. Lui ne l'avait jamais fait et personne ne l'avait jamais su. Il arrivait à s'imaginer en partie le calvaire. Pire que lui qui avait quand même eu sa mère pour l'aimer. Il se rappel encore de l'état dans lequel il avait vu Potter le jour de la répartition, petit, maigre, mal habillé.

Plus il y repensait, plus la colère l'envahissait. Ce monstre qu'il avait rencontré … et la sœur de Lily qui n'avait rien fait alors que Lily dans la même situation aurait élevé son neveu comme son propre fils ! Il pensait que sa sœur se serait assagie face à la magie présente dans sa famille mais non. Comment le directeur n'avait pas pu voir ce qu'il se passait?Il avait pourtant du poser des barrières et des sorts de protections non ? Il avait placé une espionne en plus, pourquoi n'avait-elle rien remarqué ? Et eux, le corps enseignant, ils n'avaient rien fait alors qu'ils voyaient de loin le jeune homme maigre et sous-alimenté. En fait, tous pensaient que Potter était maigre par nature, pourtant aucun de ses parents ne l'étaient particulièrement.

En le prenant pour un sur-homme tous l'avaient dénigré en quelque sorte. Ce gamin avait du avoir beaucoup de mal en première année. C'est même étonnant qu'il ait accepté la présence de ses amis. Beaucoup de ses Serpentards battus ne parvenait pas à en faire autant … C'est qu'il se prendrait à être moins sec avec Potter en ce moment. Il parvenait à avoir des sentiments. Oui, il était clairement en train de dérailler. Et puis le problème avec Dumbledore l'embêtait vraiment. Il n'y avait aucune chance qu'il ne s'en soit pas rendu compte. Alors pourquoi n'a-t-il rien fait ?

Machinalement, il baissa le feu de sa potion de sommeil et finit d'étiqueter les autres qu'il venait de finir. Après quelques instants, il s'occupa de nettoyer tout ses récipients d'un coup de baguette et vida le chaudron de liquide dans des flacons. Une fois cela fait, il rangea le tout dans une boite à potions qui rapetissait les flacons lorsqu'ils entraient dedans. Il remonta au dernier étage et entra sans tarder dans la chambre de son malade. Il semblait toujours souffrir et était en sueur. Black était encore plus maigre qu'un clou remarqua-t-il en l'observant. Il lui faudrait commencer les recherches rapidement mais ça lui prendrait vraiment beaucoup de temps. Après un soupir las, il tourna des talons, ouvrit au passage les rideaux de la fenêtre pour laisser passer un peu de lumière, sortit de la pièce, et partit pour Poudlard en transplanant.

Une fois arrivé, il alla à l'infirmerie et interpella l'infirmière. Il n'était pas proche d'elle, comme avec tout le personnel de Poudlard en fait. Sauf Dumbledore. Mais il avait la sale impression que ce qui clochait dans l'affaire Potter venait du directeur. Et Merlin sait que son instinct le trompait peu. La petite dame arriva rapidement pour lui ouvrir la porte de l'infirmerie bizarrement fermée à double tours.

« Par Salazard pourquoi avez-vous cloîtré cette infirmerie ?!

-Cela me regarde professeur. Vous avez les potions ? Ah, merci.

-Comment va le gamin ?

-Son état n'a pas changé en quelques heures. Il semble tourmenté et souffrir cependant.

-Tant que ça ?

-Oui, ne minimisez pas ce qui lui est arrivé ! Ce que j'aurais déjà du rapporter à l'administration, grommela Pomfresh.

-Comment ça ?! Vous saviez ? Questionna sèchement Snape.

-Je m'en doutait, tout ce qui fait un enfant battu semblait être réunit chez Monsieur Potter.

-Et vous n'avez rien dit, fit-il avec colère, Le gamin ne serait pas dans cet état-là si il avait été dans une autre famille ! Bon sang savez-vous seulement ce que cela fait d'être frappé par un membre de sa famille?

-Sévérus, je …

-Et il ne semblait pas aimé, ah ça non. Son oncle, ce salaud, le haïssait et ça ce voyait comme la licorne au milieu des chevaux !

-Sévérus enfin laissez-moi parler ! C'est plus compliqué, et c'est la raison pour laquelle j'ai fermé l'infirmerie, fermée à quiconque, même à Albus, ajouta-t-elle.

-Alors expliquez-vous ! »

Pomfresh soupira et se dirigea vers le lit de Potter avant de rapprocher une deuxième chaise auprès de celle qu'il avait occupé. Il s'assit sur celle-ci et elle prit l'autre. Elle se tordait les mains et posa rapidement des sorts de silence plus surs les uns que les autres. Cela ressemblait vraiment à la confession d'un secret incroyablement important. Une plainte fit se retourner le professeur de potions vers le malade. Un véritable masque de souffrance était plaqué à ses traits abîmés par Dursley. Réprimant un accès de colère qui l'avait quittée pendant sa présence chez lui dans son manoir, il prit la main du jeune homme tout en essayant d'arrêter de se demander pourquoi il faisait ça. Pomfresh le regardait intensément. Elle inspira une bonne fois pour toutes et prit la parole.

« Je regrette de ne rien avoir dit mais je pensais réellement que c'était la bonne chose à faire. C'est le professeur Dumbledore qui m'a dit que c'était exagéré. Il est le plus grand sorcier de ce siècle alors je l'ai cru. Mais maintenant que je vois ce que ça a donné, j m'en veut tellement !

-C'est Dumbledore qui a demandé à ce que vous ne fassiez rien ...

-Oui. Et en plus de cela, j'ai entendu une conversation entre le directeur et Monsieur Potter.

-Ah oui ?

-Potter disait au directeur que son oncle était dangereux pour lui et qu'il ne devait pas y retourner. Le professeur lui a dit qu'il exagérait et a ignoré ses paroles.

-Donc il savait vraiment que Potter était violenté chez lui, souffla-t-il.

-Et il n'a rien fait. C'est comme si il cherchait à ce que ce soit ce qui lui arrive, répondit-elle en regardant le jeune homme.

-Il contrôle sa vie constamment, grogna le professeur Snape, Au point de l'affaiblir pour mieux s'en servir.

-C'est pour cela que j'ai installé des protections autour de l'infirmerie. Tant que le directeur ne sera pas dans le château, il ne saura pas que Monsieur Potter est ici.

-Il ne faut absolument pas qu'il apprenne que Potter n'est plus chez lui, ce serait trop dangereux pour lui.

-Que proposez-vous ? Il lui faut un endroit pour vivre et se remettre de ses blessures. Un endroit où il pourrait être aimé.

-Il faut contacter Lupin.

-Il est en mission pour l'ordre en Russie, il ne peut pas être contacté, j'ai déjà essayé.

-Chez vous ?

-Chez moi ? Je suis à partir de la semaine prochaine à l'hôpital pour enfant de Prague pour faire des recherches. Et pourquoi pas chez vous ? Il y a son parrain. Même si il est dans le coma ça lui ferait sûrement du bien de le voir.

-Chez moi ? Et vous croyez que je peux … l'aimer comme un membre de ma famille.

-Vous n'êtes pas crédible professeur. N'avez-vous pas déjà commencé à le protéger ?

-Je ne vais quand même pas l'accueillir !

-Vous voulez le laisser avec le directeur ?

-Non, même Potter ne le mérite pas.

-Alors laissez-le rester avec vous, au moins pour les vacances. »

Est-ce que c'était vraiment une bonne idée ? Il n'en savait résolument rien. Définitivement, il ne pouvait pas nier que la situation du gamin lui rappelait sa jeunesse. Il avait aussi de la compassion pour lui et le besoin tellement inhabituel de le protéger. Il ne l'avait pas ressentit depuis l'époque où il s'entendait toujours avec Lily. Il allait devoir mettre cela au clair.

**.o0O0o.**

Il respirait doucement. Il était entre deux eaux. Vraiment étrange de respirer dans l'eau quoique plutôt agréable. C'était tellement calme. Ses cheveux le chatouillaient avec délicatesse . Il ouvrit les yeux sans précipitation. Le soleil laissait des traînées de lumière scintiller dans l'étendue bleue. C'était beau. Il n'avait jamais rien vu d'aussi beau. Il se sentait bien. Il bougea légèrement et se redressa. Il pouvait sentir le liquide opposer de la résistance contre ses membres nus. Il releva une nouvelle fois la tête vers les rayons de soleil. Il nagea vers le plus proche et laissa la chaleur caresser son front têtu, ses sourcils bien dessinés, ses paupières closes, son nez légèrement retroussé, ses joues veloutées qui ont gardé un peu de rondeur de l'enfance, ses lèvres ourlées, son menton volontaire.

Il ouvrit les yeux, laissant celles-ci dévoiler ses yeux grands et arrondis, vert entre émeraude et véronèse. Il sentit une drôle de vibration sur sa peau, à sa droite. Sans s'inquiéter il se tourna. Une silhouette se déplaçait,solide et élégante même dans l'eau. Le soleil l'éclaira alors qu'elle avançait vers lui. C'était un homme, jeune, tout aussi dévêtu que lui. Des cheveux châtains aux accents cuivrés dévoilés par la lumière de l'astre. Un visage étroit et mince au front haut, au menton angulaire, au nez droit. Il avait des sourcils arqués, au dessus de jolis yeux noisettes en amande et une bouche fine et pincée. Malgré ses angles et son étroitesse, son visage était harmonieux et agréable. Il semblait hautain et décidé. Décidé ? Pourquoi se dirigeait-il vers lui avec un air décidé ?

Il était devant lui, à quelques centimètres. Délicatement,il attrapa son poignée et commença à nager vers le haut, l'attirant derrière lui. Ils avancèrent rapidement vers l'extérieur et après une demi-heure de nage, atteignirent la surface Il faisait chaud et on pouvait voir le ciel à l'infini. Le vent passait sur son visage et il sentait le jeune homme à ses côtés respirer à grandes goulées d'air. Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent.

« Qui est-tu ? Demanda-t-il.

-Tu ne te souviens pas ?

-Je ne veux plus me souvenir, je ne veux pas essayer d'y repenser. Tout me semble sombre et compliqué, souffla-t-il à mi-voix.

-De ce que tu m'en as dit, c'est compréhensible, accorda le cuivré.

-On se connaissait bien ?

-Si on veut. Je suis Tom Riddle.

-Harry.

-Tu sais où on est ?

-Aucune idée. Mais c'est beau et agréable ici.

-Hum, ce serait bien quand même si on pouvait se poser quelque part.

-C'est vrai. » acheva-t-il dans un soupir.

Il se détacha de Tom et se mit sur le dos regardant le ciel et les nuages qui défilaient.

Une étrange pression envahit l'air, et des vibrations attirèrent l'attention des deux jeunes hommes. En un clin d'œil une étendue de sable était apparue devant eux. Ils échangèrent un regard surpris et nagèrent vers la minuscule île. Une fois les pied posés dessus Harry s'étira à la manière d'un chat et avança vers la petite partie d'arbres de l'île. Il s'assit sur le sol, suivit de Tom. Le paysage était magnifique. Un sourire doux s'accrocha à sa bouche. En tournant la tête vers son compagnon de voyage, il fut étonné de l'air sérieux de celui-ci.

« Tu comptes rester ici ?

-Pourquoi est-ce que je devrais repartir ?

-Pour vivre.

-N'est ce pas ce que je fais ?

-Si c'est ce que tu crois ... »

**.o0O0o.**

Midi sonnait et Sévérus, accompagné de Madame Pomfresh, déjeunait dans le bureau de cette dernière en réfléchissant chacun de leur côté de la situation actuelle et du cas du professeur Dumbledore. Seul les bruits des couverts filtraient dans le silence.

« Professeur, qu'allez-vous faire pour Sirius Black ?

-Je n'ai qu'un chose à faire, rechercher des informations puisque le mangemort qui lui a lancé ce sort, ou cette malédiction faisait sûrement des recherches à partir des carnets des Lambert.

-C'est vrai qu'il n'y a rien d'autre à faire.

-C'est bien ce que je disais.

-Quelle humeur ... »

Quelle femme idiote ! Ils en avaient déjà parlés, quelle mémoire également ! On se demande où elle a eu son diplôme, dans une pochette surprise peut être ? Très probablement en fait. Il replongea dans son assiette et coupa sèchement sa viande. Une fois encore, il réfléchissait sur le problème nommé Dumbledore. Il n'y avait pas grand chose d'autre à faire pour l'instant à part les décisions prises avec Poppy. Oui, elle lui avait demandé de l'appeler par son prénom puisqu'elle voulait continuer de suivre Potter en tant que médicomage attitrée. Il avait arrêté de l'écouter quand elle avait commencé à parler de tous les problèmes du garçon. De son point de vue le plus simple était probablement qu'il soit suivit par la femme pour qu'il reprenne du poids et qu'il soit bien entouré.

Ils avaient aussi décidé que Potter serait transféré à son manoir en fin d'après-midi, le temps qu'il prévienne Istan pour que tout soit prêt pour son arrivée et que Poppy lui fasse passer le reste de la batterie de tests qu'elle voulait encore effectuer. Il lui restait donc toute l'après-midi de libre. Cela tombait bien, il allait pouvoir commencer ses recherches. Une fois le repas finit, il emprunta la cheminée de Poppy qui lui en accordait l'utilisation et apparu au premier étage de son manoir.

Il sortit de la cheminée de marbre et épousseta ses vêtements de quelques cendres. Il appela Istan, lui ordonna de préparer une chambre au deuxième étage pour Potter et de vérifier si Black pulsait toujours de cette étrange lumière rouge. Une fois cela accomplit il se rendit dans son bureau au premier étage. La lumière grise de cette journée pluvieuse l'accueilli, tout comme les murs blancs et pêches de la pièce. Il alla directement chercher le premier carnet des Lambert dans sa bibliothèque. Enfin carnet, plutôt grimoire magique grimaça-t-il en se rappelant que les carnets étaient enchantés pour contenir plus de 1000 pages … Il s'affala sur le fauteuil de velours beige et commença sa lecture.

**.o0O0o.**

Il se sentait extrêmement bien ici. Tellement bien. Chaque pas, qu'il soit fait dans la petite forêt, qu'il soit sur le sable, ou qu'il soit dans l'eau était incroyablement agréable. Il pouvait observer autant qu'il le souhaitait les reflets du soleil sur l'eau, les ondulations de la mer, le vent faisant frémir les feuilles des arbres, et hélas, il pouvait observer à foison Tom Riddle se plaindre qu'il ne lui parlait, que le paysage n'avait rien de si intéressant …

Dans un essai de le faire taire, il lui avait lancé un regard froid et peu amène. La seule réponse du jeune homme fut de lui demander si il en avait enfin marre de ce paysage solitaire et s'il voulait rentrer. A ce moment précis, le brun se demanda si il devait se frapper la tête contre un rocher ou frapper sa tête à lui. Une grande question. Il finit par abandonner sa quête de réponse pour observer le début de coucher de soleil. On dirait que la mer prend feu songea-t-il avec fascination. Mais une fois de plus, il fut tiré de ses réflexions par Tom.

« Alors Harry, n'est ce pas merveilleux ce coucher de soleil ?

-Magnifique, répondit-il,relativement sceptique.

-Et bien ce n'est qu'un produit de ton imagination.

-Mais bien sur, et toi aussi tu vas me dire ?

-Non, moi j'ai été accroché à ton esprit par un Avada Kedavra de Voldemort, qui selon tout le monde est moi, alors qu'en fait c'est un esprit vengeur qui m'a volé mon corps et enfermé dans un coin de son esprit quand j'avais 15 ans.

-Tu dis vraiment n'importe quoi, répondit le brun en riant.

-Mais je ne plaisante pas. Ici, on est dans un endroit que tu as imaginé parce que tu fuis.

-Je ne suis pas un lâche !

-Dans ce cas-là, pourquoi ne veux-tu pas essayer de te souvenir ce qu'il se passait avant de venir ici.

-Je … J'ai l'impression qu'il n'y a que de mauvaises expériences.

-Exactement ce que je disais. Tu n'as aucun courage et tu es lâche.

-C'est faux ! , s'écria-t-il.

-Alors souviens-toi !

-Je ne le veux pas.

-Lâche » murmura Tom.

Il ne fallu pas plus d'une seconde pour le jeune homme avant de plaquer au sol le châtain et de le frapper avec rage et entêtement. Il ne cessait de répéter qu'il ne voulait rien affronter de plus que le seul souvenir d'avoir été blessé à mort, qu'il ne voulait pas souffrir et juste vivre. Il criait, pleurait, et s'accrochait à Tom comme si sa vie en dépendait.

« Mais Petit, de ce que tu m'as dit, ta vie n'est pas remplie que de douleurs. Il y en a eu beaucoup dans ta vie, certes, mais tu as connu des choses merveilleuses, souffla-t-il.

-Qu'ais-je connus de si bien, répondit le brun d'un voix éraillé par ses pleurs.

-Tu as connu la magie, l'école de Poudlard, ton parrain, le loup-garou ami de tes parents, la conscience d'exister par la présence constante à tes cotés de plusieurs personnes, qu'elles soient tes amis ou tes ennemis ... »

Ses sanglots le secouaient comme jamais et Tom le berçait comme il le pouvait. Il devait tenter de se souvenir, et partir de cet endroit paradisiaque. Tom lui chuchota une fois de plus que des gens devaient l'attendre autre part, à coup sur. Et il ne pouvait que le croire, lui, cet personne qui l'agaçait mais qu'il appréciait en même temps. Alors il lui fit confiance, il se fit confiance, prit son courage, ferma les yeux, se cramponna un peu plus à Tom, et se concentra sur ce qui avait bien pu lui arriver avant.

La beauté du lieu, l'eau, Tom, lui, le noir, les coups, son oncle, la faim, son cousin, les coups, la douleur, la sensation de ne pas être aimé, la gare, l'au revoir peu amicale avec Ron et Hermione, sa fin de cinquième année, le coma de son parrain apprit par la lettre de Bill Weasley, sa cinquième année, ses années à Poudlard, la découverte du monde magique, la faim, la sensation d'être un anormal, de ne pas être aimé, les coups, la peur, l'impression que son esprit était prit d'assaut par quelque chose, l'amour, la joie, le bonheur, son père, sa mère.

**.o0O0o.**

Cela devait bien faire trois heures que Sévérus lisait le carnet de recherche des Lambert. Il ne parvenait pas à tout comprendre et devait s'aider d'un manuel sur le fonctionnement des malédictions, pentagrammes, formules de malédiction et ci. Bref, c'était enrichissant mais compliqué. Alors quand il entendit sa cheminée hurler de la voix de Poppy, alors que lui était dans son bureau et la cheminée dans le salon, il fut en même temps un peu soulagé et très traversa en quelques secondes son premier étage et atteint la cheminée de marbre.

« Sévérus nous avons un énorme problème.

-Mais encore ?

-Albus est revenu plus tôt que prévu. Il est château.

-Quoi ?! Mais Potter, il sait qu'il est là ?

-Non, je l'ai croisé alors qu'il arrivait, aux portes de Poudlard. Cependant, ce n'est qu'une question de temps.

-Mais qu'est ce qu'on va faire ? Il va forcément le renvoyer chez les Dursley en parlant de la protection du sang.

-Parlons peu mais bien. Cette magie n'est pas applicable pour Lily Potter et Pétunia Dursley, elles n'ont aucun lien de parenté !

-Que … Nous en parlerons plus tard. Il faut trouver une solution.

-Le problème est que le tutorat de l'enfant revient entièrement, que ce soit dans le monde sorcier ou moldu à sa tante.

-Par Salazard mais qu'allons-nous faire ?

-Eh bien, j'ai peut être une idée, mais elle ne va pas vous plaire ... »

Malgré le fait que la solution ne plaise pas, ou du moins choque le professeur de potion et le fasse hésiter en se demandant si c'était une bonne solution, si il en était capable, etc, il l'accepta. Pendant que Poppy transférait Potter dans son manoir, il devait aller récupérer les affaires de celui-ci chez sa tante après avoir récupéré les papiers adéquats. Ensuite, il devrait passer en phase d'action. Ils avaient de la chance que Poppy connaisse quelqu'un qui fasse avancer les choses rapidement. Assez rapidement pour que le changement soit effectif dès le lendemain.

Il fit tout ce qu'il avait à faire, ne piqua pas de colère qui lui aurait prise trop de temps quand il se rendit chez les Dursley, il ne s'attarda pas chez lui pour déposer les affaires du gamin alors que Poppy arrivait avec celui-ci, il ne traîna pas dans son bureau pour attraper les papiers restants, il fit au plus vite au ministère. Et il eut le papier attestant de la validité de la procédure. Ça y était . Et franchement, il se demandait maintenant, assis sur une chaise à coté du lit du comateux numéro deux, si il venait de faire la meilleure action possible et venait de les sauver tous deux de la solitude, ou si il venait de faire la plus grosse connerie de toute son existence ...

**.o0O0o.**

Voilà!

N'oubliez pas que ça fait plaisir d'avoir un avis, qu'il soit positif ou négatif, donc Review please ~

Le prochain chapitre dans un mois : " Chocolat chaud, thé, ou café ? "


	5. Chocolat chaud, thé ou café ?

Bonjour/ Bonsoir à toutes et à tous ! Et voici le nouveau chapitre.

Je remercie comme toujours du fond du cœur les personnes qui se sont données la peine d'écrire une review, ça me fait très plaisir.

Que dire ? Le cas de Sirius sera un peu plus éclairé ici mais rien de très précis. Il y a la révélation choque sur la parenté de Lily mais Sev y réagira réellement dans le prochain chapitre puisque ici il n'a pas vraiment le temps.

Shana-Dn demandait quand Draco apparaîtrait dans l'histoire. Et bien au prochain chapitre étant donné que nous allons avoir ses vacances. Par contre, le rapprochement avec Harry sera vraiment très lointain. Elle me demandait aussi le nombre approximatif de chapitres. Franchement, je ne sais pas. L'histoire se déroule sur trois ans, de leur sixième année à une année post Poudlard, avec environ déjà 30 chapitres de prévus pour leur sixième année. Donc ce sera long, très long même xD

Je vous laisse lire, en espérant que ça vous plaise !

**Chapitre cinq**

_Chocolat chaud, thé ou café ?_

Il avait mal partout. Il se sentait engourdi. Il n'avait pas ouvert les paupières mais savait que ça allait être dur. Il se demandait où il pouvait bien avoir atterri aussi. Parce que clairement le lit dans lequel il était n'avait rien en commun avec son placard. Peut-être que quelqu'un l'avait récupéré. Sûrement une personne qui avait eu pitié de lui, songea-t-il. Doucement il bougea ses doigts. Bien, il n'avait pas mal. Ensuite, il remue un peu ses bras, puis ses jambes. Il n'avait plus mal. En fait il était juste toujpurs et uniquement engourdi et avait mal probablement juste parce qu'il n'avait pas bougé depuis longtemps. Alors, il tenta d'ouvrir ses paupières. Oulà, dur. Elles étaient en quoi, en plomb ? Deuxième essai. Ah, il voyait de la lumière, et … du blanc, le tout en version floutée. Pourq … ah, il n'avait pas ses lunettes. Il souffla. Les doux petits plaisirs d'être myope comme une taupe !

Il se redressa sans aller trop vite et expira un bon coup une fois assis sur le lit. Il observa un peu ses alentours, à la recherche de sa paire de lunette. Il remarqua les couleurs particulièrement agréables de la pièce. Mis à part le plafond blanc, les murs étaient dans un joli bleu pervenche, rehaussé par le brun foncé des meubles. Enfin, qu'il supposait être des meubles. Il regarda sur la proche table de chevet et se pencha pour attraper la monture. Mais une fois les branches ouvertes, une chose le surpris. Les lunettes, elles étaient plus carrés. Ce n'étaient pas les siennes. Qui avait bien pu se donner la peine de lui en acheter ou lui en prêter alors qu'il était si … monstrueux.

Une étrange et désagréablement vague sensation l'envahit. Il se sentait profondément dégoûté de lui-même. Comme si il était la cause de tout les malheurs. Ses souvenirs de son oncle le lui rappelait. Il était un monstre, un lâche, un incompétent anormal. Il n'avait rien pu faire pour Cédric, il avait attiré dans toutes ses … aventures ses amis. Il se sentit mal et violemment, un haut le cœur le prit. Il tenta de se retenir mais il était faible et s'épancha sur le sol à côté de son lit. Il toussa sans pouvoir s'arrêter et sans pouvoir arrêter ses larmes. Il faisait tellement de bruit qu'il ne parvenait plus à s'entendre ne serait-ce que respirer.

Il n'entendit pas les bruits de pas précipités qui résonnaient dans tout le manoir, en provenance du premier étage. Il n'entendit pas non plus la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir avec force, il n'entendit pas le hoquet de surprise de la personne qui était entrée. La seule chose qu'il ressentie dans sa douleur, ce fut la sensation d'être entouré de chaleur, attrapé dans une étreinte. Il entendit l'homme lui chuchoter des mots d'apaisement dont il n'accrocha que la visée, loin de parvenir à en comprendre le sens. Petit à petit il se calma, sa respiration s'apaisa, et il parvint à murmurer des remerciements.

L'homme le porta sur son lit, dans lequel il se blottit, toujours les yeux clos. Il entendit une voix qu'il lui semblait connaître, marmonner des sorts de nettoyage sur lui et le sol. Se détendant un peu et se questionnant quand même sur l'identité de l'homme, il ouvrit peu à peu les yeux. Il remonta légèrement ses lunettes qui avaient glissées de son nez et leva les yeux vers la haute stature tout de noir vêtue qui était dos à lui. Son sang se glaça, ses entrailles se tordirent de surprise et il se demanda franchement si il se trouvait toujours dans son sommeil ou non. Il se retourna avant de lui adresser un regard à la fois sceptique, concerné et … le brun ne parvenait pas à lire dans son regard.

« Est-ce que vous allez bien, Potter ? Vous avez une sacrée façon de vous réveiller de votre coma, vous ! Il faut aussi que vous preniez vos potions, ajouta-t-il en occultant à la fois son air totalement perdu et ahuri, et le moment précédent.

-Professeur Snape ?

-Quoi Potter ?

-Pourquoi est-ce que je suis là ? Et puis, comment est-ce qu'on a pu me trouver ?

-Toujours aussi curieux, grogna le potionniste, Il se trouve que le directeur, il jeta presque ce mot, m'avait envoyé pour vous prévenir d'une amélioration dans l'état du clébard et je vous ai découvert.

-Alors c 'était vous, souffla le brun, sans y croire.

-Vous semblez sceptique quand à ce fait, remarqua d'une voix pleine de moquerie Snape.

-Hum.

-Je vais vous attraper vos potions. » fit-il, tout de même mal à l'aise.

Pour être perdu, ça il l'était. Une amélioration du côté de Sirius ? Franchement il se sentait sceptique, ce n'est pas comme si Snape allait bien s'occuper de son ennemi d'enfance. Lui-aussi blessé par ses erreurs. Si seulement il avait essayé de voir ce que Voldemort pouvait penser, peut-être aurait-il pu le sauver... Un nouveau haut le cœur le saisit et il fit de son mieux pour respirer correctement et effacer son mal aise. Après maintes et maintes inspirations, il se calma. Il était dans un sale état, pire que ce qu'il pensait. Mais c'était logique, non ? Après ce que son oncle lui avait fait subir ….

Il entendit Snape revenir d'un pas rapide et sec. Il ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi le directeur ne l'avait pas récupéré. L'éloigner de sa famille aurait très bien pu convenir également grimaça-t-il intérieurement, après tout, il lui avait dit que son oncle le frappait de temps à autres. Peut être que le directeur voulait lui faire comprendre ses erreurs? A moins de lui montrer qu'il aurait pu tuer des gens lui aussi, dans ses moments d'émotions fortes pendant lesquels il ne faisait attention à rien. C'était déjà chose faite ! Cédric. Et sûrement d'autres qu'il ne connaissait pas.

« Puis-je savoir à quoi vous pensez pour sembler plus misérable qu'à l'habituelle ? Lança sèchement le potionniste.

-En quoi ça vous regarde ?! Ce n'est pas comme si vous aviez fait quoi que ce soit pour m'aider dans le passé ... Et ce n'est pas comme si je n'étais pas misérable en plus d'être monstrueux.

-Que baragouinez-vous encore Potter ? Mise à part l'air misérable, blessé, perdu, totalement malade et très fatigué, vous n'avez pas l'air d'être un monstre .

-Vous ne voyez vraiment pas ? S'insurgea-t-il, Si Cédric est mort c'est ma faute, si Sirius est dans le coma c'est ma faute ! Et si mon oncle m'a frappé, c'est que je le mérite, sinon le directeur aurait fait quelque chose …

-Quand arrêterez-vous de sortir des énormités ?! Dans cette histoire le fautif est loin d'être vous. Vous n'êtes qu'un enfant, un sale gosse qui devrait prendre sa première cuite, s'amuser avec ses amis et rire, pas sauver le monde, se battre contre un mage noir et pleurer de douleur ! Ne pensez même pas à rejeter la faute sur vous. Entendu ?

-Je ne suis pas d'accord, professeur, souffla Harry d'une voix rauque et d'où les sanglots filtraient presque.

-Et bien vous l'intégrerez pendant vos vacances ici, décréta Sévérus qui voyait bien qu'aujourd'hui, ça ne servirait pas à grand chose de tenter de discuter avec Harry de son mal-être. Il s'était douté que le gamin devait être mal dans sa peau mais à ce point …

-Comment ça pendant mes vacances ici ? Et d'ailleurs où sommes-nous ?

-Vous êtes chez moi, au manoir Snape, et vous allez rester ici pendant les vacances par mesure de sécurité, énonça-t-il avec un rictus en voyant l'air catastrophé du jeune homme.

-Ah, je vois que Dumbledore est toujours votre cher Maître n'est-ce pas ? Lança Harry avec sarcasme et colère.

-Certainement pas, siffla Sévérus, C'est Poppy et moi-même qui avons pris cette décision.

-Oh, je vois, dit faiblement Harry, plein d'incompréhensions.

-Tenez, buvez ces potions.

-Merci, murmura le brun avant d'ajouter, Merci aussi pour m'avoir sauvé.

-Je suis juste arrivé au bon moment, renifla Sévérus.

-Ces potions sont toujours aussi dégoûtantes, grommela Harry pour changer de sujet.

-Et vous véritablement trop habitué à y goûter Potter ! Cela devra cesser, ça deviendra mauvais pour votre organisme à un moment ou à un autre.

-Hum. J'ai faim, fit-il alors que son estomac gargouillait en même temps.

-J'entends cela, se moqua Snape. Istan ?

-Oui Monsieur Snape ? Oh, veuillez excusez mon impolitesse, bonjour Monsieur Potter.

-Oh, bonjour, fit Harry un peu déboussolé.

-Monsieur Potter a faim, et étant donné l'heure, apporte aussi mon déjeuner.

-Oui Monsieur! Istan s'en occupe !, elle disparu en un pop retentissant.

-Il faut que nous discutions Potter.

-Oh et de quoi ? Interrogea Harry en espérant avec effroi que cela ne concernait pas Privet Drive.

-Vous le savez très bien. De votre famille, bien que l'on ne puisse les qualifier ainsi que par leur lien de sang avec vous. Énonça avec colère Snape.

-Il n'y a rien de plus à dire.

-Bien sur que si. Je me doute bien que cela doit être désagréable d'en parler mais il le faut.

-Qu'en savez-vous ! Après tout je le méritais.

-Ne vous ais-je pas déjà dit quelque chose à ce propos ? Répliqua glacialement le potionniste.

-Alors je n'ai rien à dire, fit Harry en croisant les bras sur son torse.

-Vraiment ? Combien de temps cela fait-il qu'ils vous frappent ? Depuis un an ? Trois ? Depuis toujours ? »

Sévérus observa la réaction du gamin avec application. Depuis toujours. Par Salazard, c'était pire que tout. Et avec tout cela le gosse gardait une innocence perceptible. Malgré la violence, la douleur, le mal être aussi supposait-il. Il avait l'idiote envie de le prendre dans ses bras et de le protéger de tout ce qui pourrait encore l'atteindre en plein cœur. Bon sang, il tournait Poufsouffle !

« Depuis votre arrivée chez eux donc. Ils vous affamaient sûrement aussi, vu votre taille et votre poids. Pendant votre présence ici, vous veillerez à en reprendre. Aucun repas manqué. De plus Poppy vous aidera à établir un programme nutritionnel, histoire de ne pas vous rendre malade.

-Quoi ? Mais je n'ai pas besoin de ça. Je peux me débrouiller seul, ne vous occupez pas de moi.

-Vous n'avez pas d'ordre à me donner, répondit froidement Snape.

-De toute façon je dis des conneries puisque ce n'est pas comme si vous vouliez vous occuper de moi. Vous me haïssez.

-C'est faux. Et vous ? Ce n'est pas votre cas ?

-Non. Je ne vous apprécie pas, après tout vous m'avez hum, comment dire …

-Descendu ?

-Oui, c'est ça. Depuis le début de ma première année. Et en plus j'ai des problèmes avec les potions donc c'est dur de … vous apprécier, hésita le brun, peu sur de lui et du tournant de la discussion.

-C'est un fait. Mais il n'y a que les idiots qui ne changent pas d'avis.

-Je ne veux pas de pitié Monsieur.

-Et ce n'en est pas. Je ne dis pas que ces vacances seront faciles. Nous ne nous connaissons pas. Vous avez vécu une épreuve difficile mais nous n'avons pas le choix. Soit c'est ça, soit c'est Dumbledore qui vous remet chez votre famille.

-Je … Je ne peux pas, murmura Harry, sentant en plus de sa terreur contre sa famille de la honte de se confier à l'homme.

-C'est exact.

-Tenez Messieurs ! Bon appétit ! S'exclama Istan en disparaissant comme elle était apparue.

-Mangez. » Ordonna Snape.

Harry se mit à manger sans grande convictions et bien qu'il apprécia le goût, chaque bouchée était plus dure à avaler. Snape sembla le remarquer rapidement et prit la parole.

« Ne vous forcez pas, ce serait mauvais pour vous.

-D'accord. Monsieur, j'ai des questions.

-Oui ? Demanda-t-il après avoir avalé une gorgée d'eau.

-Qu'est ce qui m'est exactement arrivé ?

-Et bien, vous avez été blessé très sévèrement aux bras, au dos, au visage et à la tête. Vous aviez certains membres cassés, un poignet foulé … Beaucoup trop de plaies en cours de septicémie. On vous a soigné le plus rapidement possible. Cependant vous ne vous réveilliez pas. Vous étiez dans une sorte de coma.

-J'ai des souvenirs de ce moment là. C'est normal que j'ai eu comme une sorte de rêve ?

-Oui, cela arrive de temps à autres.

-Et maintenant ?

-Physiquement vous n'avez comme blessure encore présente que les plaies à finir de guérir et faire cicatriser grâce aux potions. Vous êtes également trop léger mais cela sera à résoudre sur le long terme. Moralement c'est à vous de me le dire, tout comme psychologiquement.

-Je vais très bien ! Tenta de se défendre le brun.

-Je ne suis pas tout à fait de cet avis mais nous en discuterons plus tard. »

Sévérus ne savait absolument pas comment aborder le jeune homme quand il s'agissait du traitement infligé par sa famille moldue et comment il se sentait maintenant. Il pouvait voir qu'il était totalement perdu. Il était renfermé, introverti, et se rabaissait tout le temps. Il semblait porter le poids du monde sur ses épaules et s'en vouloir pour tout. Il pouvait facilement imaginer que cela concernait la mort de Diggory, et le coma de l'autre clébard. Il espérait sincèrement que ce n'était pas fort au point qu'il s'en veuille pour les gens tués ou blessés par Voldemort qu'il ne connaissait même pas. Il soupira discrètement.

« Bon, je vais vous laisser, il faut que vous vous reposiez. A moins que vous n'ayez d'autres questions ?

-Hum, Est-ce que Sirius va mieux ?

-Ah c'est vrai que vous n'êtes pas au courant du coup. Il y a eu une petite évolution. Avant, il semblait comme statufié, maintenant, il peut montrer des émotions et est dans un coma plus classique.

-Et vous pensez qu'il se réveillera rapidement ?

-Je ne sais pas. En fait, le sort qui l'a touché ressemblait nettement plus à une malédiction et il faut trouver un contre-sort. Cela risque d'être long.

-D'accord, dit Harry avant de bailler.

-Dormez. Sur ce. »

Après que le professeur Snape ait quitté la pièce, Harry se demanda franchement ce qui pouvait bien le pousser à le faire agir aussi … aimablement avec lui alors qu'ils s'étaient toujours détestés. Il ne savait pas vraiment non plus ce qui le poussait lui, à faire une certaine confiance à Snape. Ah, il n'avait plus sommeil et il aurait pu avoir une excellente note en Divination avec cette jolie prophétie : il allait se prendre la tête dans quelques instants. Il se sentait comme rassuré quand il était avec lui, comme quand il avait fait sa crise. Il avait bien vu ses regards concernés, par lui, par sa santé. C'était comme quand il voyait la mère de Ron regarder un de ses enfant avec cette lueur d'inquiétude. Et ça lui faisait vraiment bizarre de se retrouver avec quelqu'un ayant cette même lueur dans les yeux. Il se sentait en même temps touché, et avait envie de faire au mieux, mais aussi honteux, il ne s'en sentait pas digne, qu'était-il d'autre qu'un anormalité après tout, songea-t-il amèrement.

Snape n'avait pas l'air d'en tenir compte. Pourtant Harry savait que le professeur des cachots était parfaitement au courant des anormalités et bizarreries du brun. Il était un aimant à catastrophe incapable de faire pareil que les autres sorciers, recherché par un des plus grand mage noir de tout les temps, l'ayant tué alors qu'il était bébé, ayant tendance à faire exploser un tas de chose juste parce qu'il avait de trop fortes émotions, et autres manifestations magiques en tout genres. Il empêchait aussi les gens de vivre, de faire ce qu'ils veulent et leur pourrissait la vie. C'était ce qui tournait dans sa tête depuis quelques temps, depuis que son oncle le lui avait dit. C'était douloureux de s'en rendre compte, mais ça avait tout l'air de la vérité pour le jeune homme.

C'était sa faute si des gens mourraient, sa faute si Hermione, Ron et les autres avaient des ennuis à force d'être constamment assaillit d'aventures étranges et de les y attirer. Mais maintenant qu'il le savait, il allait pouvoir faire un effort. Le directeur et son oncle s'éraient efforcés de lui faire comprendre pendant assez longtemps pour qu'il doive être enfin comme il devait l'être : parfait.

Enfouit dans ses pensées, le brun n'entendit pas immédiatement les sons de voix qui arrivaient à l'étage du manoir Snape où il était. Il ne les perçues que lorsqu'elles arrivèrent à quelques pas non loin de sa chambre. Bon, la première voix était facile à reconnaître étant celle de Snape et la deuxième l'était tout autant puisqu'il avait passé beaucoup de temps dans son antre : l'infirmière. C'est vrai que Snapei avait dit que Pomfresh l'avait soigné et devait discuter avec lui. Harry laissa échapper un lourd soupir et s'allongea un peu sur le dos. Ils allaient lui parler de son poids. Il savait qu'il était maigre et devait manger, mais il trouvait la nourriture vraiment écœurante au bout d'un moment ! Comment est-ce qu'ils comptaient lui faire reprendre du poids ? La porte blanche de la chambre s'ouvrit sur le potionniste et sur la petite infirmière.

« Bonjour Monsieur Potter. Comment allez-vous ?

-Mieux qu'avant, merci.

-Je ne fais que mon travail. Je vais commencer par vérifier si tout est bien en ordre puis nous discuterons un peu d'accord ?

-Oui, pas de problèmes. »

Madame Pomfresh commença à lancer une batterie de sorts de toutes sortes, lui fit bouger l'ensemble de ses muscles, son corps en entier, inspirer, expirer, … Tout ce qu'un médicomage pouvait faire pour ausculter au mieux un patient ! Snape hochait de temps à autres la tête et échangeait des regards accordés avec Pomfresh. Harry n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'ils pouvaient signifier mais cela lui importait peu pour l'instant.

« Monsieur Potter, avez-vous dormis ?

-Non, je n'avais plus sommeil et j'avais un peu besoin de réfléchir.

-Il faut vraiment que vous vous reposiez, fit l'infirmière d'un ton docte.

-Je ferais au mieux, dit-il en songeant qu'il n'avait plus eu de vision de Voldemort depuis qu'il communiquait avec Riddle.

-J'espère bien ! Alors, dans l'ensemble, vous allez beaucoup mieux que lorsque Sévérus vous a trouvé. Vos plaies auront besoin de ce baume, dit-elle en indiquant un flacon, et vous devrez boire ces potions-ci, ajouta-t-elle.

-Il y en a une pour vos lésions internes que vous prendrez encore quelques jours au cas où, une pour la douleur, une autre de croissance et une dernière pour vous donner suffisamment de vitamines, protéines, etc.

-Monsieur Potter, vous avez conscience que votre poids est très en dessous de celui que vous devriez avoir n'est ce pas ?, il acquiesça, Il va donc falloir que vous arriviez à un poids plus important afin de préserver votre santé. Pour cela nous vous avons fait un programme dans lequel sont notés les quantités et tout ce dont vous avez besoin de savoir.

-Au début, elles seront peu importantes et petit à petit augmenteront. D'ici un mois, la quantité sera celle d'un petit mangeur, ajouta Snape.

-Est-ce que tu en as vraiment la motivation Harry ? Demanda doucement Pomfresh, en employant le tutoiement.

-Je sais que je dois reprendre du poids et je n'avais jamais vraiment réussit avant. J'espère que cette fois-ci je pourrais enfin y arriver.

-C'est le bon état d'esprit ! Je dois vous prévenir, tu risques de vomir si tu manges trop, et trop rapidement. Faites attention à ça d'accord ?

-D'accord, acquiescèrent les deux hommes.

-Bien. Je vais vous laisser, je dois encore finir mes valises pour Prague, dit-elle à l'intention de Snape. Bonne santé Monsieur Potter ! Au revoir Sévérus.

-Au revoir » répondirent-ils. Un léger silence régna pendant quelques secondes avant que les deux ne se fixent sans oser se parler, laissant la tranquillité envahir la pièce.

« Tu n'as pas envie de dormir ? Demanda Snape en le tutoyant, faisant sursauter le jeune homme.

-Euh non. Je me sens fatigué mais je n'ai pas envie, non.

-Tes affaires sont rangées dans l'armoire à gauche. Si tu veux quelque chose appelle Istan, l'elfe de maison que tu as vu tout à l'heure.

-D'accord.

-J'ai encore du travail donc ne me dérange pas entendu ?

-Oui oui.

-Bien » répondit Snape avant de s'en aller sèchement.

Wouah, se faire tutoyer par lui était vraiment la chose la plus étrange de la journée. Enfin, elle n'était pas encore finie. D'ailleurs il n'avait pas la moindre idée de l'heure qu'il pourrait être. N'apercevant pas sa baguette près de lui, il se leva avec précaution du lit et ouvrit l'armoire de bois sombre après avoir effectué quelques pas. Elle était remplie de ses vêtements, ses livres et toutes ses affaires. Il trouva rapidement sa baguette posée sur la carte des Maraudeurs. Il l'attrapa vivement et lança un tempus dans le vide.

Il était déjà 16 heure et quart. Il avait dû manger tardivement son déjeuner et se réveiller vers 15 heure. Pensivement, il prit un livre sur les sortilèges de défense qu'il avait déjà lu et s'assit sur le lit avant de s'y allonger. Il se demandait ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir faire à part lire et s'occuper de ses devoirs. Snape ne devait pas être très divertissant et intéressant, mis à part sur les potions mais ce n'était visiblement pas un sujet qu'il aimait enseigner aux autres. L'image d'un génie incompris, avec une tête à la Einstein s'imposa dans l'esprit du jeune homme qui pouffa en s'imaginant Snape y ressemblant. Il secoua la tête comme pour chasser cette idée, se cala contre la tête de lit et son oreiller, arrangea sa couverture et la remonta jusqu'à son menton, puis commença à lire.

**.o0O0o.**

Sévérus souffla en sortant de la pièce. Quel air lourd et quelle atmosphère étrange il y avait eu quand il l'avait tutoyé. Après tout, ils allaient vivre ensemble au moins cet été alors … Il se dépêcha d'aller dans son bureau en espérant pouvoir recontacter Pomfresh. Si ils avaient discuté de Potter, il n'avaient ni eu le temps de prendre une décision à propos de Dumbledore et il n'avait pas pu lui poser de questions sur le sens de ses paroles quant à Lily. Comme quoi elle n'aurait pas de lien de parenté avec Pétunia. Il avait envie d'en savoir largement plus.

Une fois arrivé dans son bureau, il lança une poignée de poudre de cheminette et prononça distinctement le nom de l'infirmière. Celle-ci répondit rapidement et lui intima d'attendre qu'elle ait fini ses valises pour la harceler à nouveau. Il renifla quand au « à nouveau » et préféra attendre que provoquer le dragon. Il s'assit dans son fauteuil en velours près de sa bibliothèque et attrapa le premier journal des Lambert. Il en était au tiers et n'avançait pas aussi vite qu'il l'aurait espéré. Après une bonne demi-heure au cours de laquelle il jura contre les femmes et leurs manies à être longues à la confection de bagages, elle le recontacta enfin.

« Quelle est la raison pour laquelle tu me contactes encore Sévérus ?

-J'ai des questions importantes quant à tes propos de Poudlard.

-Mais encore.

-Par rapport à Lily. Sa parenté.

-Oh. Je ne sais pas si c'est vraiment le moment d'en discuter...

-Poppy !

-Je sais, soupira-t-elle. Assieds-toi se sera mieux.

-Merci.

-Hum. Lily, comme tu le sais sûrement avait étudié les sortilèges et les runes après Poudlard. Elle avait un projet mêlant médicomagie, magie runique, et magie du sang. Elle voulait créer un sort permettant de donner les origines d'un individu et ses capacités, dons, comme la capacité à devenir un animagus ou le fourchelang. Elle m'a demandée de l'aide. Après des tests sur animaux, elle l'a testé sur elle.

-C'est trop dangereux ! S'insurgea le potionniste.

-Je lui ai dit ! Se défendit l'infirmière. Mais elle n'écoutait pas. Ce sort lui a révéler les véritables noms de ses parents. Elle avait l'air choquée, mais je ne comprend pas vraiment pourquoi.

-Cela signifie qu'elle a été adoptée, n'est ce pas suffisant pour être choqué ?

-Ce n'est pas à propos de ça qu'elle semblait choquée, mais à propos des noms, Morfin Gaunt et Liliane Shafiq.

-C'est … Ce n'est pas possible !

-Tu les connais ?

-C'est compliqué.

-Enfin. Voilà comment j'ai appris que Lily était adoptée. C'est pour cela d'ailleurs que je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi Dumbledore laissait Harry avec cette femme alors qu'il savait que la protection du sang ne marchait pas.

-C'est insensé et dangereux pour le gamin, grogna Sévérus.

-Oui, il semble que plus nous en savons, plus le directeur est accablé par les délits et les crimes.

-C'est exact.

-Je vais te laisser y réfléchir. Si tu peux me parler de ses parents plus tard, fais le, je suis plutôt curieuse. Sur ce, bonnes vacances !

-Pareillement. »

Lily Evans était la fille de Gaunt. Et Gaunt était le nom de la mère de Tom Riddle, ou Vous-savez-qui, d'après ce que Dumbledore lui avait dit. Par le chaudron de Salazar, Mordred et Morgane toute-puissante ! Lily Evans était l'héritière de Serpentard ! C'était trop gros … trop incroyable, impossible. Sévérus resta sans bouger à réfléchir le regard dans le vide pendant un bon quart d'heure avant d'être interrompu par une voix affreusement citronnée qui lui demandait faussement gentiment où était Harry Potter.

**.oO0Oo.**

Il en avait marre. Cela faisait deux heures qu'il lisait et relisait le livre, et il n'en pouvait déjà plus. Il le connaissait déjà et plus il avait avancé dans sa lecture plus il s'était rendu compte qu'il s'en souvenait très bien. Si bien que s'en était ennuyant, très même. Il ne savait plus quoi faire pour s'occuper. Il s'était entraîner à lancer divers sorts, puis avait lu et ainsi de suite. Il gigota dans le lit et observa la pièce une centième fois. Il n'y avait rien à y faire. La possibilité d'appeler Istan ne lui effleura même pas l'esprit. Il se leva avec vivacité, attrapa sa baguette et se dirigea vers la porte pour l'ouvrir. Il ne voulait pas fouiller, mais visiter et marcher un peu lui ferait sûrement du bien.

Et puis Snape avait dit que Sirius était aussi ici alors il aurait bien aimé pouvoir le voir. Il parcouru quelques couloirs, ouvrit des portes qui menaient à des chambres ou des salles de bains, puis arriva aux escaliers. Il descendit au premier étage et s'avança dans l'étrange renfoncement. Il avait une porte en face de lui et un couloir partait de sa gauche vers il ne savait où. Il sursauta en entendant des éclats de voix. Elles semblaient toutes deux appartenir à des hommes et l'une d'elle était au professeur Snape. L'autre lui disait quelque chose mais il ne la percevait pas suffisamment pour la reconnaître. Cela semblait provenir de la pièce en face de lui.

Le plus discrètement possible, il se rapprocha de la porte. Après quelques instants d'hésitation il reconnu l'autre voix. Il fallait bien dire que le volume avait augmenté. C'était celle de Dumbledore. Il essaya de se concentrer sur le contenu de leurs paroles et de leurs cris. Snape avait l'air de reprocher quelque chose au directeur et semblait hors de lui alors que le plus vieux défendait sèchement ses positions. Ils parlaient d'un enfant, un enfant battu, remarqua-t-il après quelques remarques sarcastiques et rageuses de son professeur qui ne semblait pas pouvoir encaisser le fait de brutaliser un enfant. Ironique songea le brun puisqu'il en effrayait pas mal Poudlard.

Ce n'est que quand Dumbledore mit en avant le fait que « l'enfant » était l'élu de la prophétie que le jeune homme percuta qu'ils parlaient de lui. Il fit nettement plus attention aux paroles de ses deux aînés. Avec effroi, il remarqua que si Snape le défendait, lui et son enfance perdue, sa vie qui aurait dû être plus calme et le fait que le directeur veuille apparemment le contrôler en l'affaiblissant; alors que ce dernier ne démentait pas et affirmait cela, comme quoi pour faire son travail d'élu, il devait l'écouter car il savait tout mieux que tout le monde et ….

Harry préféra s'écarter un peu et se laissa glisser jusqu'au sol en s'appuyant contre le mur. Il posa sa tête contre le mur et inspira plusieurs fois. Par Merlin, ça ne pouvait pas être vrai. Ça … Ça voudrait dire qu'il aurait été contrôlé depuis toujours ? C'était insensé. Dumbledore n'était-il pas sensé être du coté du bien ? Il sentit sa tête lui tourner et il ferma les yeux. Snape hurla au directeur qu'il était monstrueux et Harry pu entendre de l'eau se déverser sur un sol, ou probablement dans l'âtre qui avait accueilli la dispute inter-cheminets maintenant éteinte

La porte s'ouvrit à la volée, le faisant sursauter. Le maître de potion se dirigea vers la gauche et s'immobilisa en voyant le brun assit au sol. Il avait toujours l'air en colère et Harry se demanda si ça avait vraiment été une bonne idée de chercher Sirius puis s'arrêter ici. Ah vraiment la curiosité des gryffondors était carrément un défaut !

« Potter ! Toujours à fouiner partout ! S'exclama avec agacement Snape .

Qu'es-tu venu chercher encore ? Si tu as besoin de quoique ce soit demande à Istan, je te l'ai déjà dit ! Ajouta-t-il, déversant un peu de sa colère.

-...Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas vous embêter. Je m'ennuyais alors j'ai pensé aller voir Sirius mais je suis d'abord descendu ici et je vous ai entendu crier …

-Je suppose que tu as entendu toute la fin de la conversation ? Demanda sèchement le potionniste.

-Oui Monsieur.

-Je ne sais pas si tu as tout compris et je n'ai pour le moment pas la moindre envie de tout t'expliquer, surtout quand je suis autant en colère, marmonna-t-il. Vient, on va voir Black. »

Il monta à l'étage et entra dans une chambre. Harry fut un peu étonné de la lumière du soleil d'été rayonnant dans la pièce. Il fut cependant plus clairement effaré par son parrain. I rayonnait et sur lui brillaient d'étranges filaments retraçant un réseau ressemblant à celui sanguin, tout en produisant une drôle de lumière rougeoyante. C'était magnifique et glauque à la fois. Son parrain avait l'air de souffrir un peu et était toujours aussi maigre.

Comme un automate, le jeune homme brun s'assit sur une chaise placée à coté du lit et attrapa la main de Sirius. Il la lâcha immédiatement, électrocuté, alors qu'au même instant Snape lui disait qu'il ne devait pas le toucher sous peine d'être repoussé par une onde magique. Il s'écarta un peu et regarda mélancoliquement l'homme. Il croisa ses bras sur le lit et posa son menton sur ses poignets entrecroisés pour mieux l'observer.

« Professeur, il n'y a rien que vous puissiez faire ?

-Je cherche des informations Potter, et je le fais le plus vite possible. Il est déjà sous potions anti-douleurs. De plus je vous ai déjà expliqué ce qu'il avait, en plus des explications que le directeur vous avait donné en fin d'année.

-Je vois. »

Discrètement, Sévérus sortit de la pièce. Lorsqu'il revint plus tard, vers l'heure du dîner, il eut un air amusé en voyant le tableau devant lui de Harry dormant près de son parrain comateux. Bah, autant les laisser comme ça. Au moins le gamin dormait, c'était ça de gagné. Il remarqua avec étonnement les flacons des potions que Pomfresh lui avait prescrites. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il y pense. Peut-être n'était-il pas comme il l'avait imaginé.

**.o0O0o.**

Quand il rouvrit les yeux après s'être assoupi, Harry retrouva avec nostalgie et joie le repère de Riddle et comme toujours, il arriva dans sa chambre. Il n'avait aucune idée de la façon d'agir qu'il devrait employer avec lui. Il ne savait même pas si c'était son esprit dans l'étrange rêve de son coma. Un peu hésitant mais rassemblant son courage, il se releva et ouvrit la porte menant au salon aménagé par l'esprit.

Riddle était assit sur un des canapé, un livre à la main et ne se retourna pas en l'entendant arriver. Harry eut un sale pressentiment. Il se sentit mal de ne pas le voir réagir, le voir l'ignoré froidement, pire qu'au début de leurs rencontres nocturnes. Il s'approcha sans dire un mot, sans savoir que lui dire, ne sachant pas exactement où reposait le problème.

Il s'en doutait un peu mais hésitait toujours entre plusieurs explications. Est-ce que c'était à cause de son envie de rester dans un rêve pendant son coma ? Ou bien le fait qu'il ne se soit pas souvenu de lui ? Ou alors … il avait revu tout ses souvenirs avant de se réveiller, est-ce que Riddle les avaient vus ? Harry pria pour que ce ne soit pas le cas. Par Merlin, si il les avaient vu alors il saurait tout ce que Harry n'avait pas pu lui dire, dont les agissements de son oncle. Préférant savoir tout de suite ce qui n'allait pas, il se planta devant Riddle.

« Bonsoir. Ça va ?

-...

-Moi aussi je vais bien.

-...

-Putain Riddle mais réagit !

-Ne me parle pas sur ce ton, fit la voix polaire de ce denier.

-Mais qu'est ce que j'ai fait pour te mettre tellement en colère …, demanda avec inquiétude le brun.

-Tu ne le sais même pas? ragea Riddle.

-Je...Je ne suis pas sur.

-Tu ne vas pas bien. Psychologiquement, moralement et tu étais battu par ce porc, cette chose immonde. Tu n'as rien dit. Rien. Pourtant j'ai aussi sentit l'ébauche de sentiments que tu as pour moi. Comme un frère tu as pensé un jour.

-Oui... fit faiblement Harry

-Tu n'as rien dit, voilà ce que je te reproche.

-Mais, Riddle, ce n'est pas comme si je pouvais réellement te faire confiance . On ne sait pas si Voldemort a accès à tes pensées ou non. J'allais pas te dire comment je me sentais !

-Tu n'as eu aucunes visions ! Cela veut bien dire qu'il ne peut plus venir dans ta tête.

-On ne sait jamais !

-Tais-toi, ordonna glacialement Riddle.

-Qu...Quoi ?

-Tais-toi et fous-moi la paix » Acheva Riddle.

Le visage du châtain était fermé et le brun voyait clairement le refus de dialogue de son aîné. Il se sentait blessé et énervé. Il tourna sèchement les talons et claqua la porte de la chambre derrière lui. Bon sang, c'était vraiment horrible. Il n'aurait jamais pensé être aussi touché par Riddle. Il le connaissait depuis peu de temps et pourtant s'était immédiatement attaché. Il avait été son seul refuge dans l'enfer de son oncle. Cela devait sûrement aider à l'attachement qu'il avait pour lui. Il se recroquevilla sur lui-même et ferma les yeux. N'attendant qu'une chose, pouvoir dormir sans avoir à penser.

**.oO0Oo.**

Le lendemain matin, quand Harry ouvrit les yeux, sa première réflexion fut qu'il avait réussi à dormir normalement, sans Riddle dans sa tête. Ensuite il se demanda où il était et le temps de s'en rappeler fut long. Une fois tout remis en place, il salua son parrain étincelant de rouge et s'étira avant de se lever pour retourner dans sa chambre. Il posa une couverture qu'il ne se souvenait pas d'avoir prise sur le dossier de la chaise et sortit de la pièce après un dernier regard pour Sirius.

La chambre enfin retrouvée, il se questionna sur le lieu où il irait pour se laver. Il osa cette fois appeler Istan qui lui indiqua une pièce adjacente à la chambre et lui fit marquer que le petit déjeuner était en train d'être servit. Harry espéra pouvoir éviter les représailles dues à son retard et se dépêcha de se doucher, s'habiller et tenta même de discipliner ses cheveux. Une fois tout ça fait, il essaya de trouver la salle à manger et finit par abandonner au bout de quinze minutes. Après qu'Istan lui ait aimablement indiqué le lieu, il y courut presque.

Plus il voyait le manoir, plus il se rendait compte qu'il était loin de l'image de Snape qu'il avait. Son manoir était bien décoré, avec goût, il aimait la plus part des couleurs, tout était agréable. Il toqua à une double porte en ébène, accrochée à un mur blanc et entra dans la pièce. Il y trouva le maître de potions assis sur une chaise en bout de table, tenant un journal sorcier qu'il ne connaissait puisqu'il semblait à propos de potions au vu du titre, et n'ayant pas encore commencé à manger. Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de parler.

« Ah, Bonjour Potter. Tu aurais pu te reposer plus longtemps, comme Poppy te l'a indiqué. Viens, dit-il en lui indiquant poliment la chaise à sa droite.

-Hum, bonjour professeur. Il observa la table sans savoir que prendre.

-Ah oui, il y a de tout car Istan ne savait pas ce que tu mangeais le matin. Fais comme tu as envie. Par contre tu dois boire pour tes potions.

-Je les ais, dit Harry en les sortant de sa poche.

-Bien. Que veux-tu ? Chocolat chaud , thé ou café ? »

A ce moment précis, le brun se questionna sur sa santé mentale, et se demanda si il était dans une autre dimension. Si il s'était imaginé un jour que Snape lui demanderais ce qu'il veut prendre au petit déjeuner, et bah ça ! Il reprit conscience de la réalité et répondit qu'il prendrait bien un chocolat chaud. Snape lui donna le pichet et Harry se servit, toujours avec cette étrange sensation.

Ils furent sortis de ce petit-déjeuner silencieux et bizarre par le son d'un hibou cherchant à entrer par une fenêtre. En fronçant les sourcils, Snape se leva vers une fenêtre derrière le brun, l'ouvrit et laissa entrer une chouette effraie qui se posa devant Harry. Celui-ci fut totalement ahuri de voir Hedwige et il cria après quelques secondes le nom de sa fidèle compagne. Sans attendre il se leva de sa chaise pour s'approcher de la chouette et la caresser avec douceur. Il lissait avec délicatesse ses plumes blanches alors qu'elle piaillait de joie.

« C'est ta chouette ?

-Oui. Je l'avais envoyée à Luna pour qu'elle soit un peu en sécurité.

-C'est étrange qu'elle ait réussi à te retrouver. Le manoir est protégé, indiqua Snape.

-Ah oui ? Hum, et bien Hedwige a toujours réussie à me retrouver, et avec Luna, on peut s'attendre à tout.

-Il y a une lettre.

-Ah ? »

Harry attrapa la lettre posée devant lui que Hedwige avait du poser là avant qu'il ne la papouille. Le parchemin était clairement sorcier et la cire avait été frappée d'un étrange sigle. Un radis et une rune qu'il ne connaissait pas. Mouais, clairement du Luna Lovegood.

Il le défie avec lenteur.

_Bonjour Harry ! Je te renvoie Hedwige puisque tu es protégé maintenant, et avec l'aide d'un nargole étrange non ? L'énormus à babille était vraiment contre toi pendant une longue semaine ... Il faut que tu enlèves les Joncheruines de ton cerveau, ça pourrait être dangereux. On peut en parler, il existe beaucoup de manières de s'en débarrasser._

_Bonne vacances !_

Harry se sentait bêtement touché par les paroles de Luna. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de la manière qu'elle avait utilisée pour lui faire parvenir Hedwige et il ne savait pas non plus comment cela ce faisait qu'elle sache pour son histoire mais ça lui faisait chaud au cœur. Il lui répondrait dans la journée, décida-t-il. Hedwige commença à pincer ses doigts et Harry attrapa rapidement des grains de raisins pour lui en donner. Il se tourna alors vers Snape avec un peu d'inquiétude. Déjà qu'il était obligé de l'héberger, est-ce qu'il allait accepter de laisser sa chouette aller et venir à sa volonté ?

« Professeur, est-ce que je peux garder Hedwige ?

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu me poses une question aussi stupide. Oh suis-je bête, tu es un gryffondor. Évidemment que tu la gardes, fit sèchement Snape.

-Oh. Merci.

-Mange maintenant. »

Alors il mangea. Le repas fut silencieux et cela ne gêna aucun des deux hommes, plongés dans leurs pensées. Et si les pensées de Snape dérivèrent rapidement sur Potter et Dumbledore, celle de Harry furent tout d'abord plus personnelles. Il était toujours vexé de l'attitude de Riddle, et blessé aussi. Il n'avait aucune idée de comment lui faire comprendre son point de vue. Et enfin, ses pensées plongèrent sur Dumbledore et la dispute de ce dernier avec son professeur.

« Monsieur ?

-Potter.

-Est-ce que vous pouvez m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe avec Dumbledore ?

-Cela te concernant directement, je n'y vois pas de problème.

-Merci Monsieur.

-Bien. Il se trouve que Dumbledore n'avait pas le droit de te placer chez ta tante puisque cela revenait soit au clébard, soit aux autorités sorcières. De plus, alors qu'il connaissait la prophétie et aurait du te faire connaître la magie, il ne l'a pas fait.

-Et alors ?

-Et alors ? Eh bien forcément, quand il t'a envoyé Hagrid, son véritable toutou, semblant sympathique, dénigrant les serpentards, le seigneur des ténèbres, premier adulte enfin agréable envers toi, tu n'as pu qu'adhérer aux idées de la personne qui te sauvait. Il savait ce qu'il se passait chez tes moldus puisque divers sorts de surveillance ont été placés à Privet Drive. Il n'a jamais levé le petit doigt pour t'aider dans les ennuis qu'il t'arrivait, semblant presque t'y inciter. Et puis quand tu lui en as parlé, il ne t'a pas aidé non plus. Regarde où tu aurais pu en arriver... A peine un cadavre enterrable. »

Le brun le regardait les yeux écarquillés, la bouche légèrement entrouverte et sembla choqué quelques secondes. Brusquement son visage se ferma, et ses sourcils se froncèrent alors que ces prunelles allaient de droite à gauche et de gauche à droite. Il le laissa réfléchir sans intervenir, cela valait mieux. Ce qu'il lui avait révélé était conséquent pour le gamin. Il allait devoir se demander si il devait continuer de suivre le directeur, ou s'en détacher.

Doucement, il pu voir le jeune homme revenir à la réalité, une étrange lueur dans ses yeux vert, si semblables à ceux de Lily. Il se redressa puis sembla fasciné par sa tasse de chocolat chaud qui fumait toujours. Il la porta à ses lèvres et but de petites gorgées avant de la reposer et de se servir une tartine à la confiture de fraise. Il la mangea aussi par petits bouts entrecoupés de lapées de chocolat au lait. Sévérus ne bougea pas du long. Et enfin, le jeune homme aux cheveux sombres sembla se décider.

« Monsieur, est-ce que cela veut vraiment dire qu'il a tout fait pour régir ma vie, me manipuler, me blesser et me faire sentir plus bas que la Terre dans le seul but de devenir son instrument ? Et cela, en décidant de me blesser jusqu'à risquer de me faire mourir ? Au point où je n'arrive plus qu'a croire que si de mauvaises choses arrivent comme la mort de partisans du bien je me sente responsable ?» Demanda-t-il, terminant pas des sanglots étouffés, qu'il tentait désormais de stopper.

**.oO0Oo.**

Et voici donc. C'est mon plus long chapitre, j'en suis pourtant assez peu satisfaite. Je ne sais pas trop pourquoi. De toute manière si j'arrive à mieux l'écrire je ferais une Update. Bon, j'espère plus que tout que vous avez quand même aimé !

Bien sur, une review, un avis qu'il soit positif ou négatif est toujours le bienvenu!

Voilà ! Rendez-vous en Décembre, soit vers le 20 soit après Noël pour le chapitre 6 ~


	6. La tendre Terreur du sinistre

**Bonjour / Bonsoir ! Je suis vraiment désolée du retard de ce chapitre mais j'ai eu des problèmes d'ordinateur et une panne d'idées en plus de la masse de travail à faire pour le deuxième trimestre ... J'espère pouvoir réussir à poster un chapitre par mois mais je en garanti rien. **

**Premièrement, j'aimerais remercier tous ceux qui sont passés par ici et ont lu ! Ensuite, je bénis à vie les personnes qui ont commenté et m'ont fait chaud au coeur : Haru-carnage, Tezuka J (pas de vouvoiement par pitié je suis encore au lycée !), Stormtrooper2, Adenoide, Guest n°1 (AF), Arwen Jedusor, Lalala1995,Audelie, AngelinaDark, Caence, Ichir-fais, BloodyNirvana, Akira-Nanazaki et Guest n°2. MERCI !**

**Deuxièmement, il faut que j'éclaircisse deux-trois trucs par rapport à ce que vous m'avez dit du coup. Lily est née en 1960, ****du coup c'est tout à fait possible et concret qu'elle soit la fille de Morfin d'autant plus qu'on ne connait pas sa date de naissance(ou je ne l'ai pas trouvée). Si je peux je vous mettrais un arbre généalogique ~ Ensuite, j'adoooooore l'idée de guest AF d'un Sev sous l'emprise d'un sort mais non xD. Comment je compte intégrer Draco ? Bah en changeant de point de vue puisque Harry et lui ne se rapprocheront pas avant quelques temps. Oui, Mione et Ron l'ont rejeté mais qu'en sera-t-il des autres Weasley ? Et Ichir-fais, je suis pas sadique avec vous ... Juste avec les personnages ^_^**

**Hum, sinon sur ce chapitre, ou plutôt cette première partie ... Un léger mic-mac au niveau du temps en générale puisque mis à part le point de vue de Harry et Sev, deux autres apparaissent et ils ont quelques jours d'avance sur la trame principale. Normalement tous seront au même point pour le chapitre 7 ! Que dire d'autre ... Je suis assez contente de celui-là. Bon, il est pas joyeux mais il a l'air bien.**

**Voilà ~ Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre Six, partie une : **

**La tendre terreur du sinistre.**

Pourquoi ?! Pourquoi ?! Vociférait inlassablement le jeune homme brun aux yeux verts comme s'il professait insultes sur insultes, menaces sur menaces. Il était tellement en colère, en colère contre le directeur, en colère contre tous ceux qui se nommaient d'eux-mêmes adultes, contre lui, contre le monde entier ! Il ne laissait rien s'approcher de lui. Sa magie semblait avoir explosé, découlant par vagues de fureurs paniquées qu'il ressentait. Son corps était recroquevillé, lui rendant une forme tordue et douloureuse, quasiment la silhouette d'un animal terrorisé planquée au pied de la table de la pièce. Ses cheveux ébouriffés et ses yeux brillants associés à sa peau luisante et d'un blanc morbide lui donnaient un air fou, ses petits balancements d'avant en arrière n'aidant pas.

Il voyait la chauve-souri essayer de l'approcher, ses prunelles aux pupilles élargies le fixant, sans ciller un instant. Sa magie y réagissait aussi rapidement qu'un serpent jaillissant sur sa proie et de magnifiques volutes émeraudes foncées vrombissaient et tourbillonnaient autour de lui. Il la sentait ronronner ou rugir, il ne savait plus, en lui, ses vibrations résonnant dans son corps. Il discernait comme la protection de sa magie jusqu'au fond de lui. Ça le rassurait un peu. Il n'était plus seul. Il ferma les yeux.

Chaque respiration était rude et sifflante, chercher l'air était si étonnamment difficile … Il ne parvenait plus à discerner son souffle tant ses sentiments l'emplissaient et bruissaient en son être entier. Au loin, il lui semblait percevoir un appel. Il entrouvrit les paupières. Le potionniste avait l'air incroyablement inquiet et devait l'appeler au vu de sa bouche formant inlassablement les mêmes syllabes. Hum … Ses paupières retombèrent, lourdes. Il ne pouvait pas lui faire confiance et sa magie était plus accueillante. Pourtant sa conscience lui murmurait qu'il devrait lui accorder le bénéfice du doute, qu'il l'avait déjà aidé et consolé, et que l'écouter ne lui coûterait pas grand chose. Il ignora sa fausse amie pour mieux se plonger dans les limbes de son esprit.

Il n'arrivait pas à l'atteindre ! Par Salazard, il n'y parvenait pas du tout ! Ce stupide gamin inconscient allait-il enfin le laisser s'approcher ou quoi ? Il avait beau lui parler, lui dire qu'il était de son côté, qu'il ferait tout pour l'aider et autres promesses qu'il se sentait inhabituellement capable et sûr de tenir, rien ne semblait atteindre le brun. Sa magie qui s'échappait en micro tornades très étranges puis en volutes l'en empêchait et … dévastait sa salle à manger. Bah, tant pis. Il se remit à crier le prénom du jeune homme. Il venait de fermer ses yeux. Sévérus sentit la panique et la terreur l'envahir. Non ! Il hurla une nouvelle fois et le brun ouvrit les paupières. Son souffle se coupa. Ce regard … Il avait envie de vomir … Harry n'avait pas confiance en lui et le regardait avec une indifférence amère. Putain non ! Il devait se ressaisir ! Il ne pouvait pas le laisser … Et alors que le brun cloisonnait ses prunelles brûlantes, il hurla désespérément son nom.

**.o0O0o.**

La froideur de la pièce dans laquelle cinq personnes se tenaient était des plus glaciale, même lourde, voir crissante. Les murs étaient de marbre noir, tout comme le sol. Il n'y avait pas de fenêtre, seul un lustre en bois sombre illuminait légèrement la salle. Le centre de celle-ci était occupé par une table ovale en ébène où se reflétait les faibles flammes du luminaire. Seules quatre des six chaises en velours noir, pour changer, étaient occupées. La cinquième personne était debout, attendant avec une inquiétude remarquablement bien cachée la suite des événements. Il regardait sans ciller la personne en face de lui, entourée de ses parents et de sa tante, fidèles à sa cause.

Son cœur battait plus vite que jamais et semblait envoyer dans ses veines de la glace à l'état pur, comme pour mieux le terroriser, le diminuer. Ses cheveux blonds pâles étaient parfaitement coiffés et quelques mèches retombaient sur son visage, inexpressif produit de l'éducation des sang-purs. Ses yeux gris avaient une teinte métallique, où rien n'était lisible. Il était vêtu d'une robe de sorcier noire aux broderies argentées qui serpentaient tout le long du vêtement. Si son corps n'exprimait pas ses sentiments, sa tête s'évertuait à le faire paniquer. Pourquoi était-il là ? Son intronisation ne pouvait pas se dérouler aussi tôt, à moins qu'il ne soit une exception, ce dont il doutait. A part le récent « écorcheur », aucune personne aussi jeune n'était admise. Allait-il devoir effectuer une mission ? Il savait que cela pouvait arriver en dehors des mangemorts surtout avec les sympathisants. Il n'avait pas particulièrement peur d'avoir une mission, d'autant qu'elle consisterait sûrement à de l'espionnage, ce dont il était tout à fait capable.

Non, il avait peur d'une chose dont il se doutait incapable, par principe, par sentiments, le meurtre. Il n'y était pas prêt. Il ne voulait pas devenir un meurtrier et avoir sur la conscience le décès ou la torture d'êtres vivants. La torture … Il en était tout aussi incapable que le meurtre, ça, il savait bien trop en quoi cela consistait pour la victime. Il ne se voyait absolument pas faire subir cette abomination à quelqu'un. Oh, il avait conscience qu'il devrait tôt ou tard le faire mais à son avis, le plus tard serait le mieux. Et puis après tout, il n'aurait probablement que des moldus à faire disparaître, alors pour ce qu'ils étaient, avec le nombre qu'il en subsisterait ensuite …

Il s'avança après avoir aperçu un signe de tête de son père. Il releva avec fierté la sienne en inspirant doucement pour chasser le malaise que lui donnait son paternel bien-aimé en plus de celui du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il planta son regard dans celui de son futur maître, dans ces prunelles rouges emplies de folie.

« Mon cher Draco, qu'elle joie de t'accueillir ici en ce jour. Ne passons pas notre temps sur les banalités n'est ce pas.

-Oui Maître.

-Quelle politesse, sembla s'extasier le Seigneur des Ténèbres, Tu l'as bien dressé Lucius.

-Bien sûr Maître, il en va de mon honneur.

-Certes. J'ai une tâche à te confier, et que seul toi peut accomplir car étant à Poudlard et non-accaparé par autre chose. C'est très simple. Je veux que tu tus Albus Dumbledore avant les vacances de Noël. Si tu y parviens, tu intégreras les rangs des mes fidèles alliés, Le seigneur des Ténèbres lui lança un regard moqueur, presque sadique, De plus, tu trouveras un moyen de faire rentrer mes Mangemorts à Poudlard facilement. Tout est suffisamment clair ?

-Bien sûr, Maître, dit-il avec empressement.

-Ceci étant réglé, nous n'avons plus besoin de toi.

-Au revoir Maître », salua le jeune homme avant de se retirer le plus rapidement possible.

Il eut tout de même le temps de voir l'air choqué de sa mère qu'il devinait probablement inquiète de sa capacité à réussir sa tâche. Il capta le regard de son père, froid, lui faisant aussi bien comprendre qu'un révélio qu'il avait intérêt à effectuer sa mission sous peine de milles douleurs. Il quitta la pièce en tournant le dos au Seigneur des Ténèbres, envieux de s'éloigner de cette pièce et de quitter ce manoir. Sans qu'il ne s'y attende, il entendit la voix tranchante de Vous-Savez-Qui prononcer le Doloris. Il avait l'impression que tous ses muscles fondaient et se recourbaient sur eux-mêmes, que ses os se brisaient, que ses nerfs s'enflammaient et que son sang devenait du poison le brûlant plus que tout. Son corps s'arc-boutait dangereusement. Le mage noir arrêta après quelques minutes de ce traitement, avant de se rapprocher du blond. Le jeune homme releva la tête et fixa l'homme serpent dans les yeux, suppliants. Le seigneur des Ténèbres lui sourit presque tendrement, repointa sa baguette sur lui et le refit hurler de douleur. Après un long quart d'heure, Draco Malfoy s'évanouit.

**.o0O0o.**

Des ronflements résonnaient dans la pièce bien connue de Harry. Ce calme stupéfiant par rapport à son état d'esprit et de son environnement d'à peine quelques secondes au par avant était vraiment trop déstabilisant. Sa respiration était courte et sifflait toujours. Il leva le regard en direction du lit de l'endormi qui lui servait de compagnon d'esprit. Tom roupillait comme un enfant songea-t-il, un peu jaloux, boudant presque. Ah, il avait envie de vomir, de tout détruire, de se détruire. C'était bizarre et éblouissant. Un sursaut dans le lit, un souffle plus rapide. La silhouette du jeune homme bouge et s'assoit sur le matelas. Il ne l'a toujours pas remarqué. Putain, il n'avait pas envie qu'il le voit comme ça, qu'il l'ignore comme la dernière fois, qu'il continu de souffrir.

Tom le remarqua et un sursaut le prit vivement. Harry ne lui donna pas le temps de faire quoi que ce soit et avec une force qu'il ne se pensait pas capable de fournir, il se leva et se précipita vers la pièce attenante, le salon. Il perçut vaguement Tom l'appeler mais il l'ignora. Effrayé des réactions de l'esprit, il chercha vainement une manière de sortir de la pièce. Hélas, il savait bien qu'il n'en y avait aucune. Comment sortir d'une pièce créée par un esprit squatteur dans sa propre tête ? Songea-t-il amèrement. Il ne pouvait pas le fuir. Il était impossible qu'il lui échappe.

Le châtain apparu dans l'encadrement de la porte, les cheveux en batailles et les vêtements froissés. C'était tellement à l'opposé de ces tenues propres et repassées que Harry se surprit à sourire. Il détourna la tête et la baissa sur ses mains. Pâles. Serrées. Moites. Il avait peur. Peur de ce qu'il venait de faire. Il était rentré en lui-même, dans son propre esprit, sans qu'il ne dorme. Jamais une chose pareil ne lui était arrivée. Et son corps, qu'est ce qu'il faisait maintenant ? Sa magie n'allait pas poser problème quand même … Le professeur était là-bas …

« Potter ? Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?

-Rien.

-Hé, tu n'as pas l'air d'aller bien, qu'est qui c'est passé ?

-Oh, tu m'adresses la parole, ça faisait longtemps ?

-Ne changes pas de sujet ! On rediscutera de ça plus tard. Mais putain, qu'est ce que tu as ? Tu sembles être sur le point de t 'évanouir...

-Je …. Pourquoi je me confierais à toi d'abord ?! Laisses-moi tranquille, ordonna le brun faiblement.

-Et puis quoi encore, je ne vais pas te laisser comme ça.

-Tu n'es pas charitable. En quoi mes problèmes te concernent-ils ?! Claqua la voix du sorcier, éraillée.

-C'est ma faute, murmura Tom en baissant ses prunelles mordorées.

-Hein ? Qu'est ce qui est ta faute ?

-Tout voyons ! Si j'avais été plus fort, si j'avais été plus prudent … Merde, Par Salazard, je ne voulais pas t'en parler ! Cria presque le serpentard.

-Tu te sens coupable … Mais de quoi ? se questionna Harry.

-Tes problèmes me concernent. Parle m'en. Maintenant ! » Ordonna Tom en l'agrippant par les épaules.

**.o0O0o.**

Ce n'est que le lendemain matin qu'il ouvrit les yeux, bien au chaud dans son lit aux draps de satin blanc. Il s'étira douloureusement avant de se lever et de prendre une douche. Chacun de ses pas lui faisait mal et il grogna qu'il allait devoir prendre des potions post-Doloris que son parrain lui avait laissées. Au cas où, n'est-ce pas. Il n'aurait pas dû lui tourner le dos comme ça soupira-t-il pendant que l'eau commençait à le tremper. Il allait se faire remonter les bretelles par son père. Espérons qu'il ait la logique d'esprit de ne pas lui remettre une couche de Doloris sur ceux qu'il venait de se prendre … Il devait être un parfait Malfoy, se morigéna-t-il. Hautain, arrogant, intelligent, cherchant ce qui pourrait le mieux l'avantager, ou lui apporter quelque chose.

Et il avait, selon son père échoué en terme d'intelligence, à cause de cette sale petite sang de bourbe de Granger ! Il la détestait. Et toujours d'après son paternel, il était trop peureux. Il n'était tout simplement pas un gryffondor, se bornait à répliquer froidement le blond, essuyant à chaque fois cette parole répétée un sort. Jamais de coups, mais il parvenait à se demander ce qui était le pire. Ceci dit, il ne pouvait qu'être intérieurement accordé avec son père. Il avait peur. De beaucoup de choses. Mais, c'était légitime. Et tant que personne mis à part le Lord et Lucius, voir même son parrain, ne le savait, tout irait bien.

Une fois lavé, habillé et coiffé, il descendit prendre le petit-déjeuner. Il se félicita de ne pas avoir trop dormi et d'ainsi ne pas avoir à attendre le midi. Il retrouva sa mère dans le salon beige, juste à côté du jardin et donnant sur la roseraie. Sa mère semblait soucieuse et lui lança un regard inquiet et concerné. Elle ne prononça cependant pas un mot. Il n'en fit pas plus … C'était bien la première fois qu'il se sentait mal à l'aise avec elle. Il resta quelques secondes sans bouger le regard planté dans ses prunelles, cherchant de l'aide. C'était enfantin et idiot d'après lui, mais il en avait besoin, au moins espérer quelques instants.

« Draco … Je ne sais pas quoi faire.

-Il n'y a qu'une chose à faire Mère, effectuer la mission du Lord Noir.

-Je vais trouver une solution pour t'aider, tu ne peux pas faire Ça ! Tu es beaucoup trop jeune. Il aurait pu demander à ton parrain. Pourquoi toi …, finit-elle par marmonner sourdement ses yeux brillant d'un lueur colérique.

-Mère. Je veux être un homme qui apportera au Lord, qui apportera à la nation sorcière, et qui fait respecter les principes Sang-purs. Si je dois tuer, même si cela me répugne, ajouta-t-il tremblant, Je le ferais.

-Certes. Mais tuer Dumbledore est un acte possible uniquement pour certains rares Mages de puissance inégalable.

-Et pourquoi ne pourrais-je en être ?

-Tu es jeune. Et bien que tu sois puissant, je doute que tu atteignes un aussi haut niveau que le Lord ou que ton directeur.

-Cela ne m'empêchera pas d'être plus ingénieux que lui pour réussir à l'éliminer.

-Ça ne m'empêchera pas de trouver un moyen ou un autre pour t'aider, répliqua sèchement Narcissa Malefoy née Black.

-Mère...

-Mon fils, ait la bonté de te taire.

-Bien, fit Draco, un peu vexé de ne pas pouvoir avoir le dernier mot.

-Que vas-tu faire du reste de tes vacances ?

-Oh, à part trouver un moyen de tuer un des plus puissant sorcier de cette époque ? Demanda le blond d'un voix claire d'où perçait d'autant plus le sarcasme.

-Pansy Parkinson m'a expressément demandé une réponse à sa lettre.

-Je suppose qu'elle veut rester la dernière semaine pour que nous allions à Poudlard ensemble ?

-Bonne déduction. Tu peux inviter Blaise et Théodore si tu le souhaites.

-Hum … C'est une bonne idée. Ils m'aideront à supporter cette … fille.

-Je ne comprends pas l'intérêt de ton père à te marier à moins important que toi.

-Grande question de mon existence, fit Draco avant de boire une gorgée de café.

-Sinon, comment se sont passées ces deux semaines avec cette chère Heather Malefoy ?

-Très … appréciables, dit le blond après avoir imperceptiblement tressaillit.

-Cette femme est si étrange … Je ne l'avais pas rencontrée avant ta naissance.

-Oui, elle m'en a parlé.

-Elle t'a parlé de ses dons de … voyances ?

-Oui. Mais je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'elle t'en parle, à toi.

-Parce que je ne suis pas une Malfoy ?

-Non, parce que tu n'es pas issue de la famille Cybèle.

-Elle n'en a pas parlé à Lucius ?

-Jamais. Elle t'a demandé de n'en parler à personne je suppose.

-Oui, répondit sa mère, pensive, Elle m'a seulement expliqué qu'il n'y avait presque aucune chance que tu ais des dons de l'au-delà, comme elle dit, puisque tu étais un garçon.

-Que ça ? C'est bien elle, souri le blond.

-Le don ne se déclenche que chez les filles ?

-C'est une possibilité.

-Ce don, la perception le futur ?

-Qui le sait, autre que les concernés ?

-Je vois. Rien ne filtrera n'est ce pas ? Elle va bien j'espère ?

-Elle s'affaiblit. Je ne sais pas si elle survivra jusqu'aux vacances de Noël.

-Oh … Nous devrions peut être faire quelque chose.

-Il n'y a rien à faire Mère. Tu te changes en gryffondor à essayer d'aider la veuve et l'orphelin, se moqua le blond en se levant.

-Ah mon fils, je peux me transformer en tout ce qu'il faut quand cela concerne ma famille.

-...Je monte. Autant faire mes devoirs dès maintenant, répondit Draco, touché et gêné.

-Bon courage. »

Après avoir embrassé son fils sur le front, dans un geste maternel rare, Narcissa se leva et se dirigea vers la roseraie. Son air mélancolique collait parfaitement avec l'atmosphère de la serre. Elle fit apparaître d'un geste de baguette de quoi écrire et s'assit à la table en bois qu'elle utilisait pour faire ses bouquets. Elle devait contacter Sévérus Snape.

**.o0O0o.**

La pièce était sombre, elle pouvait sentir l'air poisseux et lourd, l'odeur du sang et de l'urine, le sentiment de souffrance. Le sol de terre était brunâtre, rougi au niveau de la silhouette allongée an fond de ce qui avait tout du cachot tout entier dédié à l'art de la douleur. Il n'y avait qu'une faible lumière vacillante émise fébrilement par un bougeoir posé à même le sol. Une autre silhouette, grande et menaçante surplombait l'autre silhouette alors qu'elle l'observait. Elle était droite, immobile, calme, bras tendu vers l'autre, baguette à la main. Seules les couleurs blanches de leurs peaux, celles noiraudes de leurs habits et celle vermeille du sang étaient discernables.

La silhouette qu'elle comprenait féminine se retourna difficilement, se relevant peu à peu sur ses genoux, sur ses pieds, la tête baissée vers le bas, sa chevelure blanche tâchée de pétales sanguinolents pendait et cachait presque soigneusement ses traits. Son souffle était erratique, presque équin. Les lambeaux noirs, restes de vêtements ne dissimulaient plus son corps fripé et vieux, ses membres veinés de coupures, et son être tout entier blessé.

La jeune observatrice, déjà peu rassurée fut terrifiée dès lors que la femme releva avec détermination la tête. Elle l'aurait reconnue entre milles, son aïeule. De petits non ! Sortaient par myriade de sa bouche en cœur déformée par la terreur et son visage par la rage. L'autre silhouette. Elle l'avait immédiatement reconnue. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle le voyait. L'homme, ou tout du moins ce qu'il en restait avait un sourire si sadique et victorieux que la jeune fille en eut la nausée.

« Tu ne dis rien, Heather, murmura-t-il de sa voix rouillée du sang de tous ceux qu'il avait tués.

-Mais que devrais-je dire, Le Sombre ?

-Quel vulgaire surnom, fit-il semblant de bouder, le rendant sinistre.

-Et pourtant ton titre, Elle reçut une claque, sèche.

-Enfin, aînée, chère Cybèle, commença-t-il d'une voix glaciale et rocailleuse, Il est temps de passer au choses sérieuses … Je t'accorde que c'est moins divertissant que la torture physique mais c'est tout à fait efficace et intéressant. Oh tu as l'air sceptique ... L'art de l'esprit n'est-il pourtant pas fascinant ? »

A peine ses paroles éteintes, son bras qu'il avait baissé se releva, la baguette pointée sur le front ridé de la devineresse. Le cris sourd de refus résonna silencieusement et alors qu'elle se précipitait pour tenter d'arrêter le sorcier, passa au travers de son bras, comme dans chacune de ses visions. Et à peine retournée, les mots violeurs claquèrent. En quelques secondes Heather s'effondra tandis qu'elle hurlait comme si le monde en dépendait le mot Eihwaz. Le seigneur des ténèbres s'en retrouva stoppé, la mort était déjà passée. Il fronça ce qui lui restait de sourcils et prononça entre langage et sifflement « Sale vieillarde, heureusement que je sais qui est la dernière de ta lignée maudite ! » Un vague reniflement éclata et le noir fut pour la jeune fille.

**.o0O0o.**

Les yeux noisettes de Tom brillaient d'une lueur franche et déterminée qui toucha un peu Harry. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il se sente concerné. En même temps, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser à la culpabilité que le châtain ressentait... Alors que ce dernier le secouait par les épaules, il releva la tête.

« Harry, qu'est ce qui ce passe ? Déjà la dernière fois tu allais mal mais là c'est ..

-De quoi tu parles encore ?!

-La fois où on a été coincés dans l'océan puis sur une île.

-Mais c'était juste un rêve !

-Par Morgan bien sûr que non ! Ça arrive quand une personne, plus souvent les chez sorciers, se sent extrêmement mal autant physiquement que moralement ou psychologiquement.

-Alors beaucoup de personnes sont touchées, il n'y a rien d'important

-Oh que si puisque ça touche précisément les sorciers dont la magie n'est pas stable.

-Et ça change quoi hein ?!

-Mais tu ne m'as rien dit Putain ! Rien du tout. C'était ton oncle non ?

-Que …

-Il te frappait. Et maintenant je ne sais même pas où tu es, si tu te fais soigner ou quoi que ce soit d'autre !

-Cela ne te regarde pas, tenta vainement le brun.

-Si ! Et je me sens concerné par toi ! Tout est de ma faute après tout.

-Ta faute ? Ta faute si j'ai été frappé ?! C'est la mienne bordel ! Si j'avais été plus fort, plus intelligent, plus obéissant, moins bizarre, si je n'avais pas été sorcier !

-Ce n'est pas ta faute, c'est celle de ces moldus. Et c'est parce que tu n'es pas bien dans ta tête que tu te sens comme ça alors que c'est faux.

-En quoi peux-tu ...

-En à peine une semaine j'ai pu m'en rendre compte ! Tu ferais un bon serpentard Harry avec autant de ruse, et d'intelligence et même d'ambition cachée non ? Tu veux prouver au monde que tu es capable.

-Je ne ...

-Tais-toi. Si tu apprenais d'autres choses, si tu te sentais mieux pour avancer alors tu serais capable de tout gamin. Alors on va faire en sorte que tu ailles mieux ok ? Tous les deux.

-Comment peux-tu … Avoir vu tout ça, murmurait Harry dans le creux de l'épaule du plus grand alors que quelques larmes s'échappaient.

-Tu as été vachement méfiant mais au fil du temps, tu as eu besoin de quelqu'un non ? Et j'étais là.

-... Je n'ai pas oublié.

-Oublié quoi ?

-Ton sentiment de culpabilité. On en reparlera.

-Quand tu m'auras expliqué tout ce qui c'est passé.

-_Pourquoi tant de haine_ ? Siffla en fourchelang avec un air fatigué le brun en enfouissant sa tête dans le torse de l'autre.

-_Que …!? _»

**.o0O0o.**

Draco remonta vivement dans sa chambre, ses pensées toujours tournées vers sa grand-mère paternelle. Par Morgane, il avait passé un sacré début de mois de Juillet ! Enfin, au moins il avait pu voir Lou' et passer son temps à discuter, ou décrypter avec brio ses paroles énigmatiques. Ce n'est pas comme si il pouvait se permettre de faire ça à Poudlard, on ne le prendrait plus au sérieux et ça mettrait à mal sa réputation. Bref, un mois haut en couleurs pendant lequel il avait appris autant que la concernée sur la lignée et les pouvoirs des Cybelles. Il se souviendrait toujours de l'annonce de sa grand-mère qui concernait la sexualité de Lou'. « Ma petite fée, tous le monde sait que l'être ailé que tu es ne peut apprécier que les esprits indubitablement féminins. Et comme chaque créature un tant sois peu intelligent l'apprend, chez les Cybelles, la sexualité est prédéfinis et change à chaque nouvelle apparition. » La blonde avait tiré une tête des plus révélatrice sur son état d'âme. Ahurie. Et très sceptique. C'était vraiment rare qu'elle laisse son masque d'allumée pour montrer ses émotions ! Elle aurait fait une parfaite serpentarde, regretta-t-il.

Et tous ses dons lourds à porter, ses explications complexes … Il plaignait sa cousine. Avec un léger soupire, l'aristocrate s'assit sur son lit et se prit la tête dans les mains, ses longs doigts massant ses tempes. Malgré lui, ses élucubrations le menaient toujours à Ça. Sa mission. Elle tourbillonnait en lui, sombre. Il avait du mal à l'accepter. Mais il savait, au plus profond de lui, qu'il devait faire plaisir à son père et se montrer digne du Lord pour rentrer dans ses rangs. Il devait protéger sa mère, et sa famille. La seule façon de le faire était d'intégrer le camp du vainqueur probable. Et le pote Potter ne semblait pas du tout faire le poids, malgré sa puissance qu'il ne pouvait que reconnaître en tant qu'ennemi éternel. Il glissa ses doigts dans ses cheveux blonds, se décoiffant légèrement, à l'encontre de ses habitudes. Pour le moment, il n'allait pas penser à ça et la meilleure manière d'y parvenir était comme il l'avait dit à sa mère de faire ses devoir. Ça lui prendrait bien la journée et le ferait penser à autre chose !

Le lendemain, après son dur labeur il ne lui restait rien de ce que les professeurs leurs avaient octroyé. Il tournait en rond, repensant sans cesse au meurtre qu'il devrait effectuer. Le meurtre de son directeur. Il n'avait pas le choix, son père n'était pas encore de retour, il devait trouver une solution avant de le revoir et arrêter de se focaliser sur ses questionnements moraux et réfléchir à la manière de faire les choses. Il se hâta vers la bibliothèque du Manoir. Bon, déjà c'était évident qu'il ne pourrait pas se confronter à lui en combat singulier et qu'il se sentait incapable d'utiliser une arme blanche. Cela l'amènerait à l'échec. Il n'échouerait pas, il n'osait pas imaginer ce qui se passerait si cela arrivait. Entre son père et le Lord … Après un frisson effrayé, il se remit à réfléchir. Les poisons. Il était déjà avancé dans l'Art des potions alors ça semblait être le plus adapté. Assidu, il rechercha quel liquide mortel sera le plus indétectable, inodore, incolore, sans goût et assez efficace pour tuer le vieil homme.

Et il le trouva ! Dans un grimoire vieux d'au moins trois siècles et écrit par un de ses ancêtre. C'était un archaïque journal (le vieux ne semblait pas savoir écrire et dans un ordre échappant à toute logique semble-t-il) dans lequel étaient notées toutes les potions qu'il avait créées et gardées secrètes. Parfait, songea-t-il, au moins personne ne saurait d'où l'attaque pourrait venir et serait donc incapable de donner un quelconque antidote. Il sentait d'étranges cafards et fourmis lui remontant l'estomac. Il ignora strictement la sensation. Mais vue la description des effets, il douta même de la possibilité de venir en aide à la personne l'ingurgitant. Elle tuait en quelques minutes en provoquant des trous dans l'estomac, détruisant le système digestif avant d'arrêter le cœur. Tout simplement dégoûtant, ça lui donnait envie de manger une de ces fabuleuse tarte à la fraise. Beurk.

Un frisson lui remonta la colonne vertébrale, lui et son ironie débordante … Il se maudissait !

**.o0O0o.**

Son souffle se coupa et dans une lumière blanchâtre surprenante après le noir sec précédant, qui lui donnait comme souvent envie de vomir, elle se réveilla. Elle tenta de respirer à l'aide de grandes goulées d'air mais rien n'y faisait. Elle essaya vainement de se calmer et peu à peu les larmes commencèrent à couler sur ses joues. Elle se roula en boule sur son matelas, se tenant la tête alors qu'elle était secouée de sanglots. Elle voulait hurler, hurler le plus fort possible mais sa bouche avait beau être grand ouverte, seul le silence vibrait, comme toujours. Il lui fallut bien une demi-heure pour se calmer et faire le clair dans son esprit.

La jeune fille blonde aux yeux globuleux se releva de son lit aux draps bariolés et ouvrit la fenêtre à côté de son bureau jonché de croquis de créatures et de scènes du passé. L'air frais lui donna l'impression d'étouffer et de revivre en même temps, comme si elle était confrontée à la réalité de la vie et sa vivacité sensorielle. Il faisait toujours nuit et les bruits de la campagne anglaise sous le sommeil de l'étoile étaient peu présents. Elle fit basculer sa tête en arrière dans un mouvement abandonné. Ses grands yeux bleus brillants de ses larmes passées s'ouvrirent doucement et elle murmura avec désespoir un simple mais significatif Au revoir grand-mère. Sa voix se brisa et elle ravala ses perles salées. Consciente qu'elle ne devait pas y penser maintenant elle secoua la tête et alluma la lumière de la pièce. Après un soupir, la blonde attrapa un crayon, une feuille et dessina encore et encore.

« Tu es déjà réveillée Luna ? Les héliopathes ont dû batailler au dessus de ta tête ma petite fée, souffla Xénophilius d'un air étonné en regardant sa fille griffonner à son bureau.

-Vision, fut le seul mot qu'elle prononça.

-Quelque chose de grave est arrivé, affirma gravement l'homme.

-L'Aînée des Cybelles a été tuée par le Sombre.

-Heather a été … Oh non … »

Le père fit la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire d'utile pour sa fille, la prenant dans ses bras, lui chuchotant des mots de consolations, des paroles rassurantes. Et malgré que les deux sachent qu'ils étaient en danger, et malgré que Luna sache désormais que plus rien ne serait pareil et que la guerre allait l'atteindre plus tôt que prévu, ils se sentirent bien mieux ensuite.

Ils passèrent la journée au calme, la blonde racontant ce qu'elle avait vu à son père et celui-ci l'écoutant avec un air lugubre qui ne collait pas au personnage. Ils parlèrent longtemps de ce qu'ils étaient censés faire, de leur protection, de tout ce que cela changeait pour eux. Mais Luna se battît pour garder un peu d'indépendance, prouver qu'elle n'était pas une sorte de fée en porcelaine. Ils atteignirent un terrain d'entente quand la jeune fille reçu par hibou l'invitation de celui qu'elle considérerait un jour comme son frère, que ce soit par alliance ou de cœur, pour l'inviter chez lui. Bien, elle passerait la fin des vacances un peu libre et surtout en sécurité.

**.o0O0o.**

Sévérus ne savait plus quoi faire et alors qu'il allait appeler par cheminette l'infirmière de Poudlard en dernier secours, le corps du brun s'immobilisa soudainement avant de tomber gracieusement au sol alors que sa magie s'échappait à la manière de la brume. Son corps à lui sembla en entier se relaxer avant qu'il ne se précipite vers le jeune homme. Il se pencha, prit son pouls, lança une myriade de sorts pour savoir si il y avait un problème. Il dormait … Par le caleçon de Salazard tout puissant, il dormait et allait bien. Le potionniste ne s'attendait pas à se sentir aussi soulagé par ce fait. Sans attendre, il le fit léviter jusqu'à sa chambre avant de demander à Istan de débarbouiller le brun avec de l'eau pendant qu'il allait ranger sa salle à manger. Il ne savait pas quoi faire d'autre pour se calmer à part les potions alors bon …

Une fois qu'il eut fini et qu'il se sentit un peu moins … étrange, il se rendit au chevet du brun. Il n'aurait peut-être pas dû lui dire aussi clairement que le directeur le trompait ainsi. Ou peut être aurait-il dû être un peu moins brusque. Il n'était quand même pas en train de se sentir … responsable quand même ? Un soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres alors qu'il s'asseyait à côté du plus jeune, remontant machinalement la couverture sous le menton de l'endormi, sans penser une seule fois au geste protecteur qu'il venait de faire.

La journée passa sans qu'il ne se réveille, et seuls les bruits de leurs respirations faisaient frissonner l'air ambiant. Quand Istan lui rapporta que l'étrange complexe d'énergie lumineuse de Black s'était un peu renforcé, il ne bougea pas. Quand sa marque le fit souffrir de l'appel du Lord noir, il ne bougea pas. Quand il se souvint qu'il avait une potion sur le feu, il ne bougea pas non plus. Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas le laisser seul. Il ne pouvait imaginer le laisser et qu'il lui arrive quelque chose. Jamais au grand jamais il ne se serait attendu à s'attacher au gamin... Et il l'était, même si ils ne se connaissaient pas vraiment. Il maudit Poppy pour lui faire ressentir un attachement tel que celui-ci parce qu'il ne savait pas réellement si il serait à la hauteur. Bon sang, il se sentait père.

**.o0O0o.**

Il rangea sans attendre tous les livres et grimoires centenaires, et vieux, et lourds, et incompréhensibles, et … Bref. Il se dépêcha afin d'aller encore plus rapidement vérifier si il avait tous les ingrédients utiles. Une fois que ce fut fait, il descendit dans le grand, l'immense, le merveilleux laboratoire du Manoir Malfoy ! Il adorait cet endroit, au calme, avec tout son temps pour les potions. Ça lui rappelait son enfance quand son parrain lui apprenait les bases. Il eut un mirage de sourire avant de s'atteler au découpage … Pour mieux se rendre compte qu'il avait oublié de prendre son couteau en argent qu'il devait absolument utiliser pour la corne de Brumlun ! Rouspétant dans sa barbe invisible, il coinça une mèche blonde derrière son oreille avant de remonter dans sa chambre au pas de course. Mais sans courir. Voilà l'art d'être un Malfoy !

Au détours du couloir des appartements parentaux et des siens, il tomba sur sa mère, une lettre décachetée à la main, marchant encore plus rapidement que lui pour atteindre il ne savait quelle pièce. Elle semblait inquiète et légèrement en colère. Mais surtout complètement aspirée par ce que le courrier avait dû lui amener comme nouvelles vu qu'elle ne l'avait toujours pas remarqué. Elle faillit lui rentrer dedans.

« Oh, mon fils. Ta tante arrive dans quelques minutes et elle restera manger pour le dîner. Sois certain d'être présent,

-Mais Mère, je suis en train de travailler sur une potion complexe, je ne peux pas arrêter ou la seconde phase de solvabilité sera fausse et,

-Peu m'importe, tu viendras Draco ! Claqua sèchement sa mère.

-Vous connaissez mon entente avec Tante Bella pourtant !

-Et tu devrais faire des efforts! Elle est dans les grâces du Lord.

-Je sais. J'irai. Si j'y pense.

-Tu y penseras. »

Et alors qu'il allait ajouter quelque chose, elle lui tourna gracieusement le dos et continua son chemin vers il ne savait où. Mais qu'est ce qu'elle avait ? Et dire qu'il allait lui parler, bouda-t-il vaguement. Il détestait qu'on l'ignore. Néanmoins ce n'était pas son problème, et ce qui entêtait sa mère encore moins. Il reprit son chemin vers sa chambre, emporta ce dont il avait besoin et retourna aussi sec vers le laboratoire. Il avait un meurtre à mettre en place, non ?

* * *

**Et voilà ! Alors, qu'est ce que vous en pensez ? Bien, mal, des fautes ? D'ailleurs, pour ça je suis vraiment désolée, j'essaye de faire au mieux et je viens de reprendre le chapitre 1 qui sera bientôt reposté. Mais bon, là, MementoMorri m'a sauvée ~ Hum ... Peut-être la future Béta ? Bref, peu importe l'avis, tant qu'il n'est pas méchant pour rien et constructif ou juste pour dire que ça vous plait ou pas, c'est important (et motivant surtout xD) d'avoir de quoi avancer ! Normalement la deuxième partie le plus rapidement possible et au maximum pour le milieu du mois prochain.**

**A bientôt !**


	7. La tendresse dans l'engueulade

**Bonjour / Bonsoir tous le monde ! Vous allez bien ? Alors déjà j'aimerais vous remercier de vos commentaires itout itout, ça fait vraiment chaud au coeur. Donc merci à : Haru-carnage (ça va pas aller en s'arrangeant vraiment en fait ...), StormTrooper2, Fan-de-Drarry, A.F (c'est vrai que les changements de persos étaient un peu brouillon mais c'était un peu le but, surtout pour Luna xD Contente que tu aimes Draco et tu as un bon point sur la relation entre Harry et Tom, quoiqu'elle continuera d'évoluer un peu. Ouiiiii ~ Sévérus et Harry vont aller mieux !), et Himechu95670.**

**Ensuite, OUI ! Il y a un nouveau titre, il faut bien avouer que l'autre était bateau et moche. Celui-là est plus accrocheur et en plus il colle avec la prophétie que vous ne connaissez pas encore. Bref. Voici la deuxième partie du sixième chapitre, qui est encore plus longue que l'autre partie. J'espère que ça vous plaira ~**

**Chapitre 6, Partie Deux :**

_La tendresse dans l'engueulade. _

Tom le regardait d'un air tellement ahuri qu'il en était presque risible. Doucement mais sûrement cet air fut remplacé par un masque de dégoût et trahison qui figea le brun. Oh non … Tom réagissait comme les autres. Il s'écarta vivement de l'autre et fonça vers la chambre. Il fallu quelques secondes à peine avant que le châtain ne le rejoigne quasiment furieux. Harry sentit un sentiment paniqué l'envahir et il déglutit rapidement en le voyant approcher de plus en plus de lui pendant qu'il reculait jusqu'à un coin de la pièce.

« Tu parles fourchelang et tu ne m'as rien dit ? Comment ça se fait Harry ?! Me fais-tu si peu confiance ?

-Quoi ? Mais ce n'est pas ça du tout … Pourquoi es-tu rageur ? Ce n'est pas comme si …

-Oh arrête un peu avec ça. Je tiens à toi, point. Maintenant, vas-tu m'expliquer pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que nous étions de la même famille ?

-... Nous ne sommes pas de la même famille.

-Ah vraiment ? Alors comment expliques-tu ce don ? Seuls les enfants de la lignée de Serpentard peuvent en hériter.

-C'est sûrement à cause de Voldemort, ou toi dans ma tête. Je n'ai aucun lien avec Salazard Serpentard, dit Harry, tremblant.

-Cela reste étrange... Il faudra mettre ça au clair. Désolé. J'ai cru que … Enfin je pensais que tu m'avais menti.

-Mais pourquoi je mentirais sur quelque chose comme ça ? Je n'ai pas de famille, cracha le brun, des larmes coulant sur ses joues pâles.

-Par Morgane, Harry ne pleure pas. Aller, viens t'asseoir sur le lit, souffla Tom, décontenancé par la réaction du plus jeune.

-Désolé. Avec tout ce qui se passe en ce moment je pète facilement un câble.

-C'est rien, dit Tom en tentant un sourire alors qu'il ne comprenait même pas l'expression.

-Je suppose que tu veux en savoir plus sur ce qu'il s'est passé ?

-Plutôt, oui. »

Dans le silence de l'étrange dimension spirituelle, coupés de la réalité, les deux jeunes hommes, enfin seulement pour l'un d'eux, l'autre ayant bien une cinquantaine d'années, s'étaient installés sur le lit du châtain. Tom était assis avec flegme, les jambes croisées, et observait, l'inquiétude bien présente dans la lueur de ses yeux, le jeune brun aux yeux véronèses, pommelés d'Émeraude. Il s'était simplement mis en tailleur sur la couverture douce du lit et tripotait ses cheveux en cherchant que dire. Il était tellement mal à l'aise, c'était comme si tout tremblotait en lui sous le poids de ses émotions. Il se détestait de se montrer si vulnérable de ce côté-là.

« Harry? Ça va aller ?

-Ouais … Je sais juste pas par où commencer.

-Tu veux que je te pose des questions ? Il hoche la tête, OK. Alors déjà où es-tu ? Depuis le moment dans l'Océan.

-Eh bah, il hésitait et se passa machinalement une main un peu moite sur la nuque, Je suis chez mon professeur de Potions.

-... Le directeur de la maison Serpentard? Celui qui t'est, comment dire, antipathique ?

-C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire … Si on ne dit pas qu'il me hait.

-Ah, tant que ça ?

-Hum. Il s'appelle Sévérus Snape.

-Rien d'intéressant. Vous vous entre-tuez ou il faut un entremetteur pour permettre un traité momentané de paix ?

-Quand même pas, pouffa Harry en levant les yeux au ciel, Même si c'était le cas avant. En fait non, on pouvait même pas lever le drapeau blanc, il aurait été brûlé au passage.

-Tant mieux alors. Bon remontons dans le temps. Ton oncle de moldu ?

-Ah, lui … n'était pas la joie. Ça ne l'a jamais été je pense.

-Il te frappait, non Harry ? Tenta avec un ton adouci Tom.

-Sûrement depuis mes sept ans. Mais avant c'était supportable, il y allait pas trop fort. Par contre depuis l'entrée à Poudlard, ça a empiré ...

-Ah, je me ferais un tel plaisir de sortir de ta petite tête et courir lui infliger les Flammes du **Souffragore**, pendant des heures et des heures, souffla Tom, lugubre.

-Je ne veux même pas avoir ce que c'est, marmonna le brun.

-Pourtant c'est réellement intéressant ! Tu vois et bien …

-Non ! Ça va Tom, merci.

-Tsk. Et moi qui voulait parfaire ta culture sorcière ! Pauvre petit inconscient, tu ne …

-C'est ça, c'est ça, répliqua Harry, habitué aux élucubrations théâtrales du châtain.

-Je t'apprendrais tout ça plus tard, tu as raison gamin ! S'exclama-t-il en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

-Hé !

-Et donc. En toi, tu te sens comment ?

-Cette quoi c'te question …

-Je veux juste savoir si tu es en état de réfléchir à ce qui a dû t'arriver pour que ça te mette dans un tel état. Parce que te retrouver en pleurs, alors que tu n'es pas sensé arriver avant un bout de temps, ça a de quoi surprendre.

-... Tu veux que je te dise quoi hein ? Que j'en ai marre, que je suis un moins que rien, immonde, couvert de cicatrices, de blessures, monstre à magie, anormal, et premier idiot qui se jette dans tout et n'importe quoi ?!

-C'est comme ça que tu te sens ? Prononça Tom d'une voix un peu sourde.

-C'est comme ça que je suis.

-Non.

-Si.

-Non. Je ne te vois pas comme ça alors tu ne l'es pas. Par Morgane, tu n'es pas idiot, tu as été bridé par les autres en général ! Ta magie n'est pas anormale ou monstrueuse, elle peut aider des gens quand bien même elle n'a pas besoin d'avoir une utilité ! Et tu n'es certainement pas immonde. Par Salazard, jura un Tom un peu secoué par la vision du brun de lui-même, Tu es fin, gracieux, et à ta manière puissant et fragile. Tu es beau et tu seras superbe quand tu te seras remplumé.

-Je … Putain... Arrête de dire des conneries ! Cria le brun en pleurs, choqué, incapable de comprendre ou imaginer la possibilité d'une telle réalité.

-Et pourtant il en est ainsi . Je le répéterais autant de fois qu'il le faudra, gamin.

-Mais non ! Arrête !

-Et puis quoi encore ?!

-Je suis un être stupide ne le sais-tu pas ? Incapable d'un moindre devoir seul, incapable de contrôler sa propre magie, incapable de se faire à son propre monde !

-Il suffit de l'apprendre, quand on ne naît pas dedans ce n'est pas inné. Je t'apprendrais gamin.

-Ouais et puis en plus l'histoire de la magie, les sortilèges, la Légilimentie, l'Occlumentie et blablabla … Comme si j'allais te croire. C'est impossible que je le mérite.

-Harry ! Ça par contre c'est bel et bien stupide. Tu n'as pas besoin d'un quelconque mérite espèce de gryffondor ! Et puis franchement, vous n'avez plus de cours de culture ?

-Jamais entendu parler, grogna le brun.

-Bizarre mais on reparlera plus tard. Bon au moins ça c'est réglé.

-Parce que t'es sérieux en plus ?!

-Évidemment. Pour qui me prends-tu ? Un simple homme à promesses jamais tenues ? S'agaça le châtain.

-...Désolé.

-Humpf. Viens-là espèce de griffon au cœur de serpent.

-Hey ! » Protesta vainement Harry à l'expression.

Sans faire cas de la vexation enfantine du brun, Tom s'approcha de lui et dans un geste protecteur qu'il n'avait jamais eu auparavant, le prit dans ses bras. Harry se tendit, étranger au contact qui lui lançait des picotements partout. Peu à peu la chaleur de Tom l'envahissait et il se détendait légèrement. Il se sentait tellement plus en sécurité que tout à l'heure. Avec délicatesse et timidité, il se réfugia au plus près de lui alors qu'il glissait ses mains dans le dos du châtain. Le jeune homme aux yeux verts souffla vaguement qu'il devait avoir les yeux et le nez aussi rouges qu'un drapeau à l'effigie de Gryffondor mais il n'ajouta rien d'autre, gêné. Après un moment comme ça, le brun un peu assoupi et le châtain amusé de ce fait se détachèrent.

« Ça va un peu mieux? On aurait dit un elfe de maison qui croit avoir fait une connerie quand tu t'es enfui.

-Pfft. Et toi alors ? Paniqué non ? grogna l'autre.

-Ta faute. Tu vas faire quoi ?

-Je sais pas. Il faut déjà que je sorte d'ici.

-Ouais. Tu connais la Légilimentie ?

-Déjà étudié mais franchement ça n'a pas été une réussite.

-Bah, essaye juste de faire ce que je vais te dire. »

Bien que sceptique, Harry se prit au jeu, non sans avoir lancé un petit soupir avant de se décider à écouter. Tom, d'une voix calme et mesurée lui dit de fermer les yeux, de calmer son souffle. Alors qu'il pose ses mains sur ses épaules raides, il se détend. Il lui demande de se souvenir de son corps, de son poids, de la consistance de son enveloppe charnelle et de celle du réel. Le brun se fixe dessus. Il sent un baiser sur sa joue. Il se réveille en sursaut, les yeux soudainement ouverts. Une main tient la sienne et un léger ronflement résonne. Il tourne la tête à droite. Snape s'était endormi sur une chaise à ses côtés.

**. o0O0o.Sévérus.o0O0o.**

Dans son sommeil, sombre et inquiet, le potionniste avait la sale impression de vivre un tremblement de terre. Pas qu'il en ait cependant déjà subi un. Sans se poser de questions, après tout il était en train de dormir, il grogna et secoua la tête de droite à gauche. Les secousses redoublèrent et il eut l'impression de valdinguer dans les airs de la même manière qu'un balais ayant décidé de danser la javanaise … Qu'est ce que c'était cette danse déjà ?

« Professeur ? Professeur Snape ?

-Grmmblblbl.

-Mr Snape ? ….. Snape ?

-Nngrrrmblblbl.

-Hé ho, Sévérus !

-Quoi ?! S'écria l'homme dérangé dans sommeil qui bien qu'inconfortable le mettait toujours dans cet état de larve infiniment désagréable.

-Hum … Bonjour ? Est-ce que vous pourriez me rendre ma main ? Vous la serrez trop fort.

-...Harry ?! Par Salazard, tu …. Tu vas bien ?

-Oui oui. Donc ma main s'il vous ... »

Harry n'eut pas le temps de finir de prononcer un mot qu'il sentait une odeur de potions et la chaleur de l'homme en noir le submerger. Il se sentit bizarre pour la seconde fois en peu de temps … Snape le prenait dans ses bras … Le professeur Snape le prenait dans ses bras avec force … presque rassuré ? Par Merlin c'était tellement étrange. Pourtant il se rapprocha de l'homme, un peu ému, et enfouit sa tête contre son épaule. Après quelques secondes comme ça, ils s'écartèrent et le brun pût voir l'air à la fois apaisé et énervé de Snape.

« Par la baguette de Morgane ! Harry Potter, si tu recommences à paniquer comme ça, sans me laisser t'approcher, je te jure que tu risques de passer un sale quart d'heure ! Tu crois quoi ?! Que je ne m'inquiète pas ? Bordel … Arrête de te croire seul, abandonné Harry !

-Je … Toutes mes excuses. Je n'ai pas vraiment voulu ça.

-Ah oui ? Pourtant c'était très bien réussi.

-Je suis désolé, fit Harry, honteux du moment où il avait fermé les yeux en rabaissant l'homme.

-Tu peux l'être. Tu vas mieux ?

-Un peu. Tom m'a aidé quand j'étais en moi-même ! Lance presque joyeusement le jeune homme insouciant et inconscient.

-...Tom ? Qui est Tom ? … En toi-même ? Demande Snape en levant un sourcil.

-...Je n'ai rien dit ?

-Tsk. Potter, explique toi.

-C'est compliqué et je n'ai pas envie d'en parler.

-Je ne te jugerais pas Harry …

-Ce n'est pas un ami imaginaire, grogna-t-il en comprenant ce qu'insinuait l'autre, Et vous ne me croirez pas.

-Alors montre moi. Si c'est en toi-même, c'est dans ton esprit.

-Non ! C'est hors de question, se buta le brun.

-Réfléchis donc ! Pourquoi je te ferrais du mal après m'être donné du mal à te soigner ?

-Tss, vous faites ça pour vous donner bonne conscience, et si ça se trouve pour ma Mère ! Mais certainement pas pour moi, cracha vénéneusement Harry.

-Petit idiot. » Prononça en détachant chaque syllabe le professeur de sa voix grinçante et mielleuse. Et allongé dans son lit, son esprit fut une nouvelle fois violé.

Si seulement il avait pu éviter ça … Mais le gamin entêté ne voulait rien savoir et plus il refusait de lui confier les tenants et aboutissants de cette crise, puisqu'il ne trouvait pas d'autres mots pour nommer ce qu'il s'était déroulé, plus il avait l'impression d'étouffer, plus il avait l'impression qu'un pieux de bois s'enfonçait dans son cœur, les fibres flottant en lui, déchirant muscles et nerfs, douloureusement. Il avait réagit trop rapidement, trop fortement et il savait que le brun aurait beaucoup de mal à ne serait-ce qu'interagir avec lui après ça …

Lui, vieux bâtard graisseux, profanateur d'esprit songea-t-il amèrement. Mais il n'était pas temps d'y penser. A peine le sort avait franchi ses lèvres qu'il se retrouva projeté dans la tête du plus jeune. Une obscurité aveuglante, étrange comparé à ce qu'il avait pu observer il y a bien deux ans, accapara sa vision. Cet agencement ressemblait tellement à un esprit protégé. Il frissonna. Il y avait quelque chose d'autre ici. C'était puissant et par Morgane, largement plus sombre que ce qu'il avait pu voir jusqu'à maintenant. Un cri le surprit dans les ténèbres silencieuses. Il l'a reconnue sans y réfléchir ou ne serait-ce que hésiter une seule seconde. Après tout, n'était-ce pas la voix de la femme qu'il considérait comme sa sœur ?

Il tourna la tête, vif, cherchant la provenance du souvenir sordide de la mort de la ce qu'il parvint à repérer ce fut un point bleu marine si foncé que l'on devait s'abîmer la rétine pour le repérer et un autre point, ou quelque chose en ayant la forme, d'un vert tout aussi indiscernable de la couleur omniprésente de l'ébène que l'autre point. Hum … Potter ne placerait jamais, si il en était capable, ou même inconsciemment, sa mémoire dans un espace à la couleur de son ennemi. Sans aucune hésitation il fonça dans le bleu. Il eut tord. Tord parce qu'il pensait que « Tom » était une personne imaginée par le gamin. Mais ce n'était pas exactement ça. Pas ça du tout en vérité.

**.o0Harry0o.**

« Bah, tu es déjà de retour ? S'étonna le châtain, une tasse de thé à la main, un sourcil élégamment relevé.

-Par Merlin, il a osé, ragea-t-il sans se préoccuper plus que ça de son compagnon mental.

-Ah ? Qui, quoi ? Viens t'asseoir.

-Eh bien, commença-t-il alors qu'il s'asseyait, Snape. Je t'ai … Mentionné. Il est entré dans mon esprit et je me suis retrouvé je ne sais comment ici.

-Oh tu n'es pas très discret Harry.

-C'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire ? Il va me prendre pour un fou ! Comme si j'avais un … Ami imaginaire, cracha-t-il.

-Ou bien un morceau d'esprit dans la tête. Enfin, Tout mon esprit, lança orgueilleusement Tom.

-Ah toi, franchement, ferme ta gueule.

-Que d'impolitesse ! » fit théâtralement Tom avant de se lancer dans un long monologue, ou discours, qui sait ? Lui, il n'écoutait plus.

Harry l'ignora donc comme il en avait l'habitude et s'enfonça dans le canapé. Il chopa la tasse abandonnée par l'autre et la bue sans prêter attention à la tirade enflammée contre l'impolitesse de la jeunesse de Tom Riddle. Et alors qu'il pensait que tout allait se passer comme d'habitude, après tout comment Snape pourrait-il rentrer dans un autre morceau d'esprit, c'était impossible non ? C'est à dire ignorer l'autre, boire du thé, se reposer et bavarder, rien ne se passa comme prévu. Un pop résonna, interrompant l'un dans son somnolage et l'autre dans sa réplique ignorée.

« Ah un invité ? Bien. Je pourrais lui faire part de mon avis sur l'éducation ! » s'exclama le plus âgé avec engouement. Si Harry n'avait pas été si terrifié, il se serait moqué du châtain mais là sincèrement, il avait juste l'impression de se noyer dans la peur.

**.o0O0o.Sévérus.o0O0o.**

Mais où est-ce qu'il avait atterrit ? Il était dans le souvenir d'une chambre. Celle de Potter ? Aucune chance, quand il avait récupéré ses affaires, elle ne ressemblait pas à celle-ci, trop grande, et bien fournie. Il grogna d'agacement en se demandant pourquoi il se retrouvait régulièrement dans des situations étranges, entre l'autre Bâtard Suprême et le Vieux Citronné. Il se releva, épousseta ses robes noires, renifla sèchement, repéra une porte sur sa droite et passa par celle-ci.

Ce qu'il vit le stupéfia aussi efficacement que la vision d'un gryffondor réussissant une potion et lui fit marquer un moment d'arrêt. Un salon. Joliment décoré, là n'était certainement pas le problème. Non. Ce n'était pas ce qui le dérangeait. Au contraire, c'était la présence sur le sofa de deux jeunes hommes. Un brun, un châtain. Harry et …. eh bien, probablement le dit Tom. Le brun aux yeux verts était immobile et le fixait d'un air terrorisé, tendu, les yeux ouverts grands comme des cognards. L'autre le regardait malicieusement et il se leva avec une grâce assez surprenante au vu de sa précédente position, une genou plié sous son autre jambe.

« Bienvenue dans ma part d'esprit dans la tête de Harry. Monsieur Snape je suppose ?

-Tom ! Tu es définitivement timbré, non, barge peut être ?! Tu l'accueilles ? Sans rien dire ?

-Oh, un peu de silence jeune homme, lança hautainement le plus âgé.

-Merci, votre courtoisie est profitable, répondit poliment Snape, faisant de son mieux pour paraître insensible aux étrangetés de la situation.

-Oh mais c'est bien normal. Ravi de faire votre connaissance. Je suis Tom Riddle.

-Pardon ?! C'est totalement ridicule ! S'étrangla Snape qui sans hésiter une seconde s'empara du bras du jeune homme brun aux yeux verts pour le tirer vers lui, l'obligeant à se lever et ainsi s'éloigner du châtain qui le regardait d'un air sceptique.

-Je peux savoir ce que vous faites ?

-Il est tout simplement strictement impossible que je laisse Harry vous côtoyer Voldemort, cracha-t-il, glacé.

-Professeur, ce n'est pas …

-Tss. Silence Potter, claqua-t-il, Avez-vous conscience de la situation ?! Il sait où vous êtes, ce que vous faites, tout ce qui vous passe par la tête ! C'est bien pire que les cauchemars qu'il vous envoyait.

-Puis-je savoir de quoi vous parlez ? Questionna vaguement Tom.

-Oh vous savez très bien de quoi nous parlons.

-Humpf. De quoi vous parlez professeur, nuance. Je vais vous expliquer. C'est assez …Compliqué.

-Il n'y a rien à dire. Il faut s'en aller, que je trouve une façon de vous l'enlever de la tête, fit-il en s'éloignant, le brun toujours en poigne.

-Je vous assure que ça n'a rien à voir avec ce que vous pensez. Tom n'est pas Voldemort.

Vous pourriez me lâcher qu 'on en discute ?

-Harry, soupira Snape, sais-tu qui il est ? Réellement sois dit en passant.

-Mieux que vous très certainement.

-Il te fait croire une chose qui n'est pas réelle. Dois-je vraiment te présenter Voldemort ?

-Ne me comparez pas à cette chose immonde et répugnante qui est en pleine décrépitude, me violant mon esprit, profanant mon corps ! Siffla alors Tom, frigorifiant et lassé de jouer les polis.

-Il est hors de question que je crois encore vos paroles envoûtantes, trancha la terreur des cachots, toxique.

-Calmez-vous un peu tous les deux, tenta Harry .

-Il ment ! S'exclama Snape.

-Il ne comprend pas ! » Fit en même temps Tom.

**.o0Harry0o.**

Et ainsi leur joute verbale commença-telle, au grand damne du brun. Tantôt Tom racontait son histoire en la sifflant de manière venimeuse et digne de l'Arctique, tantôt Snape jetait celle du mage noir et sa puissance de serpent rusé de la même manière qu'il retirait des points aux gryffondors, mielleux et tranchant. Il était cependant nettement clair pour Harry que le potionniste ne pouvait plus que croire les propos du châtain. Celui-ci avait d'ailleurs les yeux brillants, sans souffle d'avoir crié la douleur de son début de vie.

Harry, rapidement lassé d'attendre debout, s'était assis dans le fauteuil le plus éloigné possible des deux espèces de … Il ne savait pas trop comment les nommer sinon autrement que fous furieux. Il avait commencé à siroter un thé, qu'il s'était imaginé comme quand Tom lui avait expliqué le comment du pourquoi il avait une maison dans sa tête qui changeait tous les quatre matins, c'est-à-dire au grès des humeurs et désirs du plus vieux. Il fut donc plutôt surpris quand la voix sèche de Snape résonna.

« Je vous crois.

-...Vous...Vous me croyez ?

-Oui. Je suis assez confus de vous avoir contraint à tout me dire mais j'y étais obligé. Je devais être certain que vous n'étiez pas Lui.

-Ah. C'est enfin fini, souffla Harry.

-Oh toi hein, tais-toi ! Tu n'as rien fait pour m'aider, bouda Tom, partagé entre le soulagement et le sentiment étrange que la situation était largement trop surnaturelle à son goût.

-Et m'interposer entre deux sorciers prêts à en venir aux baguettes ? Il vaut mieux rêver, je tiens à ma peau.

-Harry, peut-on discuter seuls à seuls ?

-Hum … Oui bien sur. Tom, on peut t'emprunter ta chambre ?

-Harry. Le plus simple serait de sortir d'ici.

-Il est vrai que tu as été très pour ne pas dire trop présent ici pour le moment et je veux dormir. Tu sais bien que pour conserver mon teint de porcelaine je dois dormir plus de seize heures par jour gamin. Tu sais comment t 'en aller, lança Tom avant de passer une main dans ses cheveux, les décoiffant un peu plus et de partir.

-Bien. C'est bien que tu saches faire ça. On appelle d'ailleurs cette méthode la transe. Allons-y. » dit Snape, un peu étonné. Et sans plus tarder, il ferma les yeux. Haussant les épaules, Harry fit de même.

** .o0Draco0o.**

Draco avait envie de balancer quelque chose contre le sol. Pourquoi Ô grand pourquoi était-il si respectueux des règles de la Maison Malfoy ? Incommensurable question étant donné qu'il ne s'entendait pas à merveille avec le le seul Malfoy de pure souche de la maisonnée. Enfin du Manoir plus exactement. Quoiqu 'il en soit, il était bien obligé de se rendre au dîner. Ah quel doux plaisir entrevu que de revoir sa chère et tendre tante. Si ça se trouve, il aurait même l'extrême bonheur de voir son paternel adoré. Joie et réjouissance, railla-t-il.

Il s'essuya les mains sur un torchon et se saisit de sa baguette pour mettre sa préparation sous sort de conservation. Il vérifia si la préparation était en ordre, après tout il était hors de question qu'il s'amuse à recommencer ce qu'il avait fait, puis sortit du laboratoire de potions. Il s'empressa de rejoindre ses appartements . Par Salazard il avait pu apercevoir l'état de ses cheveux et c'était tout bonnement insupportable d'immondice. En plus il devait se changer. Il soupira et entra vivement dans son dressing. Chemise blanche en soie, veston noir en peau de Dragon et pantalon à pince de la même couleur. Il remonta ses manches et se dirigea d'un pas sûr vers la salle de bain. Il allait remettre en état sa coiffure !

Des pas avec un rythme lent, le buste droit, le port altier, le menton relevé, la démarche sûre et féline, un accent méprisant au bord de ses prunelles et un mot supérieur au bout de ses lèvres fines, Draco Malfoy était désormais arrivé dans la salle à manger du Manoir. Il analysa en vitesse la pièce et goûta sa température. Glaciale. Son père et sa tante s'entendaient toujours aussi bien. Sa mère gardait son rôle de maîtresse de maison et le dialogue entre les trois continuait, bien heureusement d'ailleurs. Il aurait été regrettable de retrouver des tâches de sang sur le tapis si ancien des Malfoy. Et surtout tellement dommage de perdre Bellatrix … Une grande perte qui ne sera pas mise au point cependant.

« Tiens, Draco. Tu arrives enfin, prononça son père en détachant chaque syllabe dans une ressemblance effroyable de médiocrité avec son parrain.

-J'avais à faire. Une potion sur le chaudron est relativement dangereuse si nous n'y faisons pas attention, répliqua le blond avec froideur et éloquence.

-L'important est que tu sois arrivé à temps, calma sa mère.

-Oui mon cher neveu, tu sais bien que j'avais hâte de te voir n'est ce pas ? Comment vas-tu ?

-Oh très bien.

-Honoré non ? J'espère bien que ta mission est en cours, murmura-t-elle avec un sourire mordant.

-Tout à fait. La potion en est l'arme, bien que j'en prévois d'autres. Ce vieillard est relativement accroché à la vie.

-Il ne faudrait pas se tromper, il est vrai que ce serait bien triste pour la famille Malfoy, ajouta d'une voix sucrée à outrance la sorcière.

-Exact ma chère belle-sœur, pour une fois que nous sommes d'accord sur un même fait.

-Avez-vous donc finit ces mises au points ? Un dîner nous attends et Bella, il est comme tu les aimes.

-Ne me dis pas qu'il y a des fruits rouges ? S'excita Bellatrix

-Bien sûr que si ma sœur. D'ailleurs ... » Draco décrocha. Il maudissait les mondanités.

**.o0Harry0o.**

Harry rouvrit les yeux dans son lit, ses prunelles percutant toujours le même plafond blanc. La main de Snape était toujours dans la sienne et le professeur de potion était en train de se relever un peu de sa chaise pour mieux s'asseoir quand il le remarqua. Il sursauta presque, provoquant chez le brun une certaine surprise. Depuis quand Snape était-il si … familier avec lui ? Toujours est-il que l'homme lâcha délicatement sa main avant de s'étirer. Ils se regardèrent dans le blanc des yeux sans rien dire pendant une bonne minute. Et soixante secondes à attendre quand on ne sait pas ce qui va se passer ensuite, et bah c'est très long et stressant. Harry avait joint ses mains et jouait vaguement avec ses pouces, sans en détourner ses prunelles véronèses.

« Il semblerait qu'au moins tu n'étais pas totalement seul pendant que tes monstres de tuteurs te faisaient du mal, débuta le potionniste.

-Oui … Heureusement d'ailleurs.

-Tu aurais pu m'en parler plus tôt, ça change absolument tout. En as-tu conscience ?

-Je le sais bien Monsieur mais …

-Arrête un peu avec tes ''Monsieur'', interrompit sèchement l'homme alors que le brun écarquillait les yeux, Nous allons vivre ensemble le reste des vacances. Tu peux m'appeler Sévérus.

-Euh … D'accord.

-Bien, reprit plus calmement Snape, enfin Sévérus, Il faudra savoir qui est réellement Voldemort, et savoir si Dumbledore est au courant.

-Il ne sait pas, affirma sérieusement le jeune homme, Tom m'en a déjà parlé. Dans son esprit, quand il a été enfermé dans sa propre tête, il n'a ressenti aucunes intrusions. Le directeur, il cracha ce mot, ne le sait donc pas.

-Et ce serait un esprit … Je n'ai aucune connaissance là-dessus.

-Mons … Sévérus, vous n'avez pas l'air très choqué ou chamboulé, est-ce que c'est déjà arrivé ? Demanda prudemment le plus jeune.

-Non. Pas à ma connaissance. Tu sais Harry, j'ai dû faire face à tellement de choses étranges, semblant impossibles que peu peuvent maintenant me surprendre.

-Je vois, fit Harry en pensant à sa situation d'espion, Qu'allez-vous faire ?

-C'est-à-dire ?

-Par rapport au citronné.

-Garder une place dans l'ordre est important mais servir les intérêts personnels de quelqu'un n'est plus dans mes cordes.

-Donc vous aller continuer d'espionner.

-Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais vraiment le choix. Que vas-tu faire toi, en sachant le vrai visage du vieillard ? demanda Sévérus avec le moins de sécheresse possible dans la voix.

-Je ne sais pas exactement. Mais c'est sûr que je ne peux plus être avec lui, ou de son côté. C'est impossible, murmura-t-il la gorge serrée.

-C'est normal. Tu as encore du temps avant la rentrée pour savoir ce que tu veux faire.

-Je crois que je vais demander de l'aide à Ron et Hermione.

-Weasley n'est peut être pas une bonne idée … Ou tout du moins celui-ci. Avec William et Perceval en plus de leurs parents ils sont les plus adeptes des idées de Dumbledore.

-Voyons, il est mon meilleur ami, il comprendra, s'emporta un peu Harry devant l'acidité des paroles du professeur de potion.

-Vous verrez bien. Granger ne devrait pas être un problème, j'ai des regrets de l'avouer mais elle est intelligente. Essaye quand même de voir si d'autres ne seraient pas plus en accord avec toi.

-Ils sont restés, dit froidement Harry, étonnant Sévérus, bien qu'il le cache, par sa

réplique aux accents de serpentard.

-D'accord, prononça-t-il d'une voix rauque, Comment te sens-tu, à part ça ?

-Plutôt bien. Juste vidé.

-Vu l'état dans lequel tu as mis mon salon avec ta magie c'est bien normal.

-Désolé pour ça d'ailleurs.

-J'aurais réagit de la même manière, répondit-il, Que comptes-tu faire de tes vacances?demanda-t-il en changeant de sujet.

-Aucune idée …

-Commence donc par tes devoirs. La bibliothèque t'es ouverte et il y a une partie sur les potions en bas. Je te montrerai.

-Et ensuite ? Je n'ai rien d'autre à faire, ce n'est pas comme si j'avais un hobby ou quoi que ce soit y ressemblant, se plaint presque le brun.

-Et bien la lecture est bénéfique Potter ! Répliqua avec rogue le professeur agacé.

-... Désolé, murmura-t-il.

-Non c'est moi. Je devrais le savoir vu votre ancien mode de vie avec ces … choses. Mais lire pourra peut-être vraiment vous aider. Il n'y a pas que les grimoires de cours. Vous pourrez toujours voler. Ensuite nous verrons bien.

-D'accord. Et Sévérus, merci pour tout.

-Il n'y a rien à remercier, grommela le potionniste avant de se lever de sa chaise, Je vais voir Istan et le salon puis je reviens pour te faire correctement visiter le manoir, en attendant prends donc une douche et change toi.

-OK. » Sans attendre, il fonça à la salle de bain dans l'espoir d'avoir le temps d'écrire les lettres.

**.o0Andrew0o.**

L'air des cachots était désagréable et elle avait l'impression que chaque respiration pouvait la faire vomir en réponse aux odeurs que son cerveau enregistrait. Définitivement, Andrew voulait foutre en l'air sa situation et sauver ceux qu'elle aimait d'une autre manière que de s'agenouiller aux pieds d'un sorcier à la tronche de serpent. Elle le haïssait plus que tout au monde. Et ce sale bâtard l'obligeait à voir la déchéance de ses parents et la perdition des jumeaux. Ils ne pouvaient plus rien faire et leurs parents se tuaient à la tâche pour satisfaire leur maître-chanteur. Elle devait s'attendre au pire. Jusque là seul son talent pour les potions avait été employé, mais elle savait que ce n'était que le début. Quelque chose de mauvais se préparait. Elle le sentait jusque dans ses entrailles alors qu'elle remontait vers la salle dite ''du trône'' où siégeait le Lord.

Les mangemorts la saluaient, habitués à la voir et relativement reconnaissants qu'elle fournisse les remèdes et poisons les plus utilisés avec Snape. Elle étouffa un soupir. Elle ne l'avait croisé qu'une fois. C'était très étrange. Ils avaient été Maître et apprenti pendant qu'elle finissait la création de sa potion de Diplôme. Il n'avait sûrement jamais imaginé qu'elle ferait un jour parti des fidèles du mage noir. Elle, elle savait qu'il en était un mais aucune parole n'avait été échangée à se propos. Alors quand ils s'étaient revus au détour d'un couloir, elle avait juste souris et salué l'homme. Enfin arrivée dans l'antre du Serpent elle se fit prudente et ferma son esprit, plaquant un air enjoué sur son visage en essayant de penser à son chat.

« Mon Lord, salua-t-elle en s'inclinant, J'ai cru que vous m'aviez faite appeler.

-Exacte Miss Stetson. J'ai une mission des plus importante pour toi, prononça-t-il avec passion, imposant hélas par sa prestance.

-Ce serait un grand honneur pour moi de vous servir dans ce cadre mon cher Lord.

-Bien, bien, bien. Il se trouve que ça ne t'empêchera pas de faire vos potions. Les Stetson, vous avez des liens avec la famille Lovegood n'est ce pas ?

-Oui. Ma famille est proche de Xénophilius Lovegood, mes parents étant de grands chercheurs de créatures magiques pour le moins introuvables, comme vous le savez, je l'ai rencontré très régulièrement, répondit la jeune fille en se demandant où il voulait bien en venir.

-Et sa fille ? Luna Lovegood.

-Je l'ai rencontrée une ou deux fois quand on était plus jeunes, avant que sa mère ne décède.

-Au moins es-tu proche du père, siffla presque le seigneur des Ténèbres, Tu vas devoir te rapprocher d'elle d'une manière ou d'une autre. Il se trouve qu'elle est la dernière de la lignée des Cybèles.

-... Les Cybèles ? A-t-elle un lien avec les dons de voyance et tout ce qui entoure leur mystère ?

-Exact. Votre connaissance est surprenante, prononça-t-il, mesquin et arrogant, Il se trouve que la grand-mère de cette fille était la sœur de Heather Malfoy, membre de cette lignée que j'ai tué hier soir. Cette vieille idiote n'est pas une grande perte, persifla-t-il.

-Que dois-je faire précisément ?

-Te rapprocher d'elle. T'en faire une amie ou plus. Peu importe votre relation, il faut qu'elle soit suffisamment en confiance pour te confier son histoire et ses visions probables.

-Bien. Je m'y met dès aujourd'hui. Peut être serait-il intéressant d'intégrer Poudlard, mon Seigneur ?

-De quelle manière ?

-Eh bien, je pourrais contacter Monsieur Snape pour devenir stagiaire et suppléante en cours de potion. Pas que l'enseignement ne m'intéresse cependant, grommela-t-elle un peu.

-Cela, il faudra le voir avec lui, peu m'importe. Tu peux t'en aller.

-Merci mon cher Lord. Puisse la noirceur triompher, salua-t-elle avant d'attendre un signe de tête lui permettant de se retirer.

-Elle triomphera. »

Elle se hâta de rentrer dans ses appartements du Manoir. Une fois arrivée elle retira sa cape bleu nuit pour rester en pantalon et chemise noirs. Elle tomba presque sur son fauteuil de bureau et posa la tête sur le haut du siège, tournée vers le plafond. Par les chaussettes de Mordred, mais qu'est-ce qu'elle allait bien pouvoir faire ?! Et comment ? Putain, elle détestait jouer les hypocrites quand il ne s'agissait pas de sauver sa peau du plus grand mage noir du siècle et là elle allait devoir tromper une gamine tout en l'espionnant. Dans quelle bouse de Dragon était-elle encore tombée ? Et à coup sûr, la fille allait être méfiante et pour avoir sa confiance elle allait devoir faire ses preuves et s'en rapprocher au point de sortir avec. Sinon l'autre face d'écailles n'aurait pas insinué quoi que ce soit. Elle grogna en même temps que son estomac, passant une main dans ses cheveux châtains coupés en carré, triturant sa mèche la plus longue. Elle espérait qu'elle et son cœur qui se cramponne, mouais, s'agrippe plutôt, facilement, ne s'attacheront pas à la jeune fille.

**.o0Harry0o.**

Ravi d'avoir pu se rafraîchir rapidement, le brun aux yeux verts attrapa sans attendre de quoi écrire. Il regarda sans vraiment les voir ses vieux vêtements et soupira en se demandant si il pourrait un jour en changer. Il s'assit à son bureau ... ou le bureau ? Et puis merde, et entama l'écriture des lettres. Une fois cela finit, il les donna à Hedwige, qui s'était installée sur un des pied du lit en bois sombre. Il espérait vraiment qu'ils pourraient le conseiller. Bon, bien sûr il n'avait pas parlé d'où il était, ou de sa situation. Juste de Dumbledore et sa propre allégeance. Il soupira doucement et posa les coudes sur l'ébène du bureau, déposant sa tête sur ses mains.

Il ne pourrait pas aller chez Ron. C'était une certitude et il avait prévenu son ami à la fin de la lettre, quand il s'en était rendu compte. Il ne savait pas comment Dumbledore réagirait en apprenant qu'il était là-bas. Il avait peur qu'il l'oblige à retourner chez les Dursley. A chaque fois que l'idée l'effleurait il se sentait déchiré. Mais en même temps … Et si c'était ce qu'il lui fallait ? Il se sentait sale, une saleté anormale qu'on devait corriger pour le ramener dans le bon chemin. C'était si présent en lui, cette certitude, que quelques fois, il avait juste eu envie de la sortir d'une manière ou d'une autre. Mais il ne savait pas comment, alors il n'avait rien fait. D'habitude c'était son oncle qui le faisait.

Il perçu un discret cognement et tourna la tête vers la porte. Snape … Non. Sévérus était dans l'entrebâillement de celle-ci. Il laissa un léger sourire filtrer et le potionniste entra. Il eut une moue agacée en le regardant, ce que le brun ne comprit absolument pas. Levant les épaules, il se tourna vers l'homme qui le fixait d'un regard qu'il estimait critique. Sans pouvoir vraiment s'en empêcher, Harry passa une main dans ses cheveux, gêné.

« Il va falloir que nous fassions quelque chose pour … Ça.

-Ça ? Ça quoi ?

-Tes vêtements. Ce n'est pas possible.

-Oh. Oui. Je me suis fait la même remarque.

-Parfait. Nous irons un jour sur le chemin de traverse. La semaine prochaine probablement. Tu viens ? Je vais te faire visiter.

-Oui Mons … Sévérus, se reprit Harry.

-Bien, apprécia le potionniste alors qu'ils sortaient de la chambre.

-Est ce qu'on pourra passer voir Sirius ?

-Si tu veux. Tu peux aller le voir sans demander, en plus il est au même étage que toi.

-Merci. J'irai plus tard.

-C'est normal. Donc nous sommes au deuxième étage. Il y a des chambres et leurs salles de bains. Au dessus, l'agencement est différent mais on retrouve les mêmes pièces. Il y a un salon à chacun des deux étages. Au premier, il y a mes appartements et mon bureau. Mais ça tu connais, se moqua-t-il un peu alors qu'ils descendaient les escaliers, Il y a aussi un salon, quoique plus grand, et une salle d'entraînement.

-Une salle d'entraînement ? S'exclama un brun surpris.

-Magique et physique. Ne sois pas aussi étonné. Je suis un espion, et il vaut mieux être en forme pour ce type de travail, ironisa l'homme, Vient ensuite le rez-de-chausser. Deux salons, une grande salle à manger, l'entrée, la cuisine et la bibliothèque. Les elfes ont une maison dans le parc.

-C'est immense … Par Merlin ! C'est quoi cette entrée de château ?! Fit le brun, estomaqué.

-Juste l'entrée du Manoir, railla Sévérus avant de reprendre pendant qu'ils descendaient encore, Ici, il y a la partie de la bibliothèque sur les potions et mon laboratoire, avec les ingrédients.

-Votre antre.

-Exact, sourit le potionniste. On a fait le tour. Vu l'heure, je pense qu'Istan a eut le temps de nous préparer un brunch. Remonte à la salle à manger. J'avais oublié une potion.

-D'accord. A tout à l'heure.

-Hum. » répondit vaguement le professeur de potion alors qu'il réfléchissait déjà à comment rattraper sa mixture.

Harry remonta doucement vers l'endroit où il pourrait manger. Il avait assez faim tout de même ! D'un pas presque joyeux, il atteignit l'endroit voulu. Istan le salua avec entrain, ce qui fit sourire le jeune homme en lui rappelant Dobby. Il commença à manger. Petites bouchées par petites bouchées, il se remplit l'estomac. Une fois finit, il attendit l'autre homme. Quand l'elfe de maison lui dit franchement qu'il ne devrait pas attendre vu que, comme à son habitude, le potionniste avait dû perdre la notion du temps en préparant ses potions. Le jeune homme se demanda franchement si il était motivé pour débuter l'achèvement de ses devoirs de vacances ou si il préférait commencer par découvrir la bibliothèque. Sans trop d'hésitations il choisit la seconde option. Peut être n'aurait-il pas dû.

* * *

**Et voilà donc ~ Enfin l'apparition d'Andrew Stetson ! C'est un OC qui sera plutôt importante ... et aussi une de mes préférée. Avancement entre Sévérus et Harry, et Tom et Harry (quoiqu'un peu moins). Je crois que c'est tout. J'espère qu'il n'y a pas de fautes. Je remercie Kurochan et MementoMorri pour leurs lectures et corrections Bisous et à bientôt avec un prochain chapitre prévu pour quand je pourrais l'écrire parce que de toute manière si je fixe une date je m'y tiendrais pas ! Mais j'ai déjà un titre : "Il commença son récit ... Ou pas !" **


End file.
